Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds: The Shining Saga
by BlackRoseServent
Summary: Kaida Fudo, Kyohei Atlas, Karasu Hogan and Rai Kumori are prodigy duelists. Their known as the Wild Royals and they like to make their names known throughout Neo Domino. But even with all their success and local fame, will they be stuck in their parents' shadow forever or will they get a chance to shine like they wanted? Rated M for language and adult content. (Moved from GDMFG.)
1. The Heroes' Introduction

**BRS**-Hey everyone! It's me, GirlDeMoFanGirl! Unfortunately, there was a problem with my old account so I had to make another one! Now I'm known as BlackRoseServent. Don't worry; I'm intending to keep up with all my stories! Also, shot out to Melan Anime for always being there for me and helping me with Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds: The Shining Saga. She also drew Shining Saga's cover picture! Thanks M.A! Alright, time to get this story back on the air!

**Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is directed by Katsumi Ono, written by Naoyuki Kageyama and belongs to Studio Gallop**

* * *

"Excuse me, Fudo–san. Someone's here to see you" a blond woman said.

Yusei looked up from the computer surprised. He wasn't expecting any visitors.

"Send them in"

The woman nodded and left the room. Yusei got up and turned to open the blinds when he was violently tackled. He groaned in pain and opened his blue eyes to see the same color starting back at him. Yusei sighed.

"What are you doing here Kaida?"

Kaida scoffed and sat up to let her father stand. "Oh so I _shouldn't_ visit my papa at his job? Fine then I'll visit mama. Oh wait I can't. She's in _Germany_! So you're stuck with me old man!"

Yusei rubbed his forehead. He and Aki got married a few years after the reunion party when she had a break. They had a long distance relationship but that didn't stop their love. In fact it only made it stronger. It wasn't long until they had their daughter Kaida. Kaida had long black hair and the same blue eyes as her father. The only thing she got from her mom was her womanly features and her pale skin.

When Kaida was around ten, Aki had to go to Germany for doctor stuff so, as Kaida said, he's stuck with her. It's not like he hates his daughter. He loves her _dearly_ but…She's not the quietest fifteen–year–old on the planet. And…There's also another thing…

"Don't you still have school? Its 12:30"

Before Kaida could answer, the phone rang. Yusei checked the caller ID and sighed. It was the school number. This is like, what, the _tenth_ time this week they called him?

* * *

Atlas Jack looked at his son with a scowl as the phone continued to ring before his wife, Atlas Carly, answered it.

"Kyohei, why would the school call us?"

Kyohei just shrugged his shoulders and proceed to tie his medium–long blond hair in a ponytail before concentrating the green eyes that he got from his grandfather, Carly's dad, on a book.

Jack sighed.

Jack and Carly have been together since they met again at tournament Jack was invited to. It wasn't too long that they got married and had their now sixteen year old son Kyohei Atlas. He and Kyohei were complete opposite of each other. Jack is, he _finally_ admitted to himself, an arrogant man who can be cold–hearted even at the worst of time. Kyohei, however, was like a prince. Sure, he has his father's bluntness, but he's more calm and sophisticated. Jack was _always_ proud that his son wasn't like that, considering all the troubles his personality has ended him up in. But Kyohei's _no_ saint. He has his share of troubles and mischief. At first, Jack thought it was just boys being boys.

But this is the _tenth_ time the school called this week.

Something tells him this isn't boyish pranks anymore.

* * *

"Crow, the school said to come to the school with Karasu for a meeting" Stephanie said before putting the phone on the hook.

Hogan Crow turned to his son who was trying the sneak away.

"Karasu you come back this _instant_ and explain _right_ _now_!"

Karasu came back laughing and scratching the back of his head. Crow just _didn't_ get it. How could his son, that's _so_ much like him in personality, _possibly_ get into _this_ much trouble? Granted, Crow himself got into trouble too. The markers on his face prove it. But Karasu is supposed to do _better_ than him not _worst_! He looked over at his wife who was getting her shoes. Stephanie used to be head–over–heels in love with Jack before Crow laid down the old charm and made her his. They soon got married and after one night of wild kinky sex, Stephanie was pregnant with their now fifteen year old son Karasu. Karasu looked like his dad; expect for the brown eyes that he kind of got from his mom. He had his wild orange hair dammit! He even had his fun–loving personality. Crow had fell victim to his pranks _many_ times.

But after this, the tenth time school call this week, Crow was starting to think his son was into _more_ than just petty pranks.

* * *

"Rai, _please_ tell me what you did before I have to hear it from the school" Lola Misty begged as she and her son, Kumori Rai, drove to the school.

Rai didn't say anything as he played with his red hair and concentrated his sky blue eyes on the changing scenery. Misty sighed.

She still remembers adopting Rai when he was around 6 and how reserved and defensive he was. Misty was able to get him to open up, but that didn't stop his violent tendencies. There was this one time when Misty took him to one of her photo shoots when he was 8 and he threw a chair at a Sector Security. Granted, he deserved it for making passes at the model, but Rai almost got sent to the Facility for that.

At first, he was fighting simply out of anger, but with this _tenth_ school call, Misty was starting to think Rai was fighting for the hell of it now.

* * *

**BRS**–Well that's the intro again! Hope you like it! I'll get all the hyperlinks on my profile soon so just hang tight alright! Well just as before, no one's with me today so...Comment rate the whole nine yards! Hope you all like my account! Good day and goodbye!


	2. Wild Team: Hate Authority, Love Danger

BRS-Alright here's Chapter 1! And today I have...!

Carl-**Does drumroll**

BRS-I fired Pete long time ago. Things weren't working out so I hired Carl as my new assistant. Anyway, opening the first chapter of **Shining Saga** is Yusei Fudo!

Yusei-Hey...

BRS-Well what do you know. You _can_ talk.

Yusei-Whatever. Why did we change studios?

BRS-Because the first one got closed

Yusei-Jack didn't get a job didn't he?

BRS-No...No he did not...

Yusei-But how did you get this one? It's...New...

BRS-I'm have friends in high places, now do the disclaimer

Yusei-Sure. **Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is directed by Katsumi Ono, written by Naoyuki Kageyama and belongs to Studio Gallop**

BRS-I still would've made you and Aki kiss but that's already been established right Yusy?

Yusei**Blushes** Different studio, same you huh?

GDMFG-Yup! Well on with the story!

* * *

**P.O.V–3rd Person**

"They're _deviants_! _Devils_! Hellish spawns the _lot_ of them!"

Yusei, Jack, Carly, Misty, Crow and Stephanie can hear the vice–principal yelling behind the office door. The group sighed and when they turned to look at their kids, they found that they were missing.

"Where are they?" Stephanie asked as she looked down the halls.

Just then the kids came from around a corner with popcorn, candy, soda, chips and other snacks.

"Where did you…?" Carly trailed off but couldn't finish because she was so amazed.

"There was this duel team who owed us for last week and we came to collect" Kaida said before going in her bag and ate a Hersey Kiss.

Kyohei sipped on his soda. "They said that Karasu couldn't beat one of their own within ten turns. He beat him in three turns"

Karasu ate a potato chip. "They underestimate me because I'm a joker"

Rai ate a piece of candy before nodding towards the office. "Aren't you going in?"

Kaida sighed before walking up to the door, the boys following her. "Let's just get this over with so I can go to _DUEL!_"

She opened the door to see her 'favorite' vice–principal, Heitmann Rudolph, staring at her with hate. He then pointed right at her. "And _she's_ the worst of them! The leader of a band of misfits _that's_ what she is!"

Kaida smirked. "Wow Rudolph. You don't miss a beat do you? I can see your old age hasn't stopped your mouth like it stopped your brain"

Heitmann stood shocked at her words then went off into _another_ rant. Kaida looked behind her and snapped her fingers. The boys immediately went to her side. They sat on the couch, with Kaida in the middle, and started to dig into their winnings. The parents watched the event and stared at Yusei.

"What do you know Yusei" Jack said. "Your daughter really _is_ the leader"

Yusei sighed. "Yea it seems so. The leader of a band of troublemakers"

* * *

"The very _thought_ of these troublemakers prancing around the Academy makes me puke _every_ _night_!" Heitmann continued on at the same annoying volume.

"Aw he thinks about us!" Karasu yelled out.

"I _knew_ he cared!" Kaida followed.

Kyohei ate some of the mini–cakes before looking at Kaida. "But he thinks about us at night. That's a little unethical"

"Creepy" Rai commented as he stole some of Karasu's chips.

"_Hey!_ That was mine!" the Ace whined out.

"I'm _glad_ you all think this is fun and games!" Stephanie yelled out.

Carly nodded. "This is the _tenth_ time the school called us because _you_ all want to be troublemakers!"

Misty crossed her arms. "_Enough_ is _enough_! It's about time you all start acting your age! Don't you boys think so?"

The girls looked at the men, thinking that they'll agree with them 100%, but that thinking soon faltered when they saw their legs or arms crossed and sitting back in the chair with their eyes close in a casual position. Crow finally sighed and opened his eyes to look at Heitmann, who _surprisingly_ wasn't speaking all this time.

"What did they do _this_ time?"

"They had the _audacity_ to graffiti the Academy walls like it's a third-rate art project!"

"_Hey_ we worked hard on that! I think it looks pretty good!" Kaida argued.

"You should be proud of us, Heitmann. That was the most work we've _ever_ done" Kyohei said.

Karasu nodded. "Yea it looks _awesome_! Hey wait, wasn't there a video camera taping us doing it? Do you have it!?"

"Play it" Rai ordered.

Heitmann was taken aback by the fact that they wanted to see them doing such a thing, but played the video nonetheless. It showed the group painting the walls with big smiles on their faces. Rai looked back and saw the camera before tapping Kaida's shoulder. She looked at it for a minute before making a big smile and the peace sign. Karasu then gathered everyone and put them close so they can be in the camera's view.

"Rule number 1 of the _Wild_ _Royals_!" he yelled out. "Growl at authority, beg for danger!"

Kaida made a devious smirk. "We're the _Wild_ _Royals_! The _best_ dueling team in the _world_! So mess with _us_ and…" she looked at Kyohei.

"We'll _hunt_ you down!"

"And eat you _alive_!" Rai finished.

Kaida's smirk widen as she pointed to herself. "We're going to be the new stars in these parts! So be sure to remember _our_ names!"

* * *

"That went well" Karasu commented as he, Kaida, Kyohei and Rai walked through the halls behind Yusei, Jack and Crow.

"Yea I was expecting something worst" Kaida said.

Kyohei shrugged his shoulders. "All we got was three days detention"

Rai ate a piece of candy. "We got off easy"

Yusei, Jack and Crow stopped at the same time, which caused the kids to bump into them.

"Ouch! Papa, why'd you stop?" Kaida cried as she rubbed her head.

"The four of you, sit down. _Now_" Yusei ordered as he pointed to a brown bench.

The four didn't want to at first but finally gave in and sat down.

"Otōsan, _DUEL!_ is having a tournament and the registrations will be done in an hour!" Karasu whined at Crow.

"We can still make it if we rush" Kyohei stated.

"We have to hurry" Rai followed.

"You four aren't going to _DUEL!_ for _this_ tournament or _any_ of their tournaments!" Jack yelled out with his arms crossed.

_"What__!?" _Kaida yelled out.

"_Why_ _the_ _hell_ _not!?_" Karasu followed.

"_Why_? You guys caused trouble around the school _ten_ times in _one_ week and you want to know _why_ you can't go to _DUEL!_?" Crow yelled at them.

"Uh yea that's why we asked" Kyohei said with a sigh.

"You all need to learn how to act your age! And _you_…" Yusei looked sharply at Kaida.

She flinched a bit. This was the _first_ time she has seem her papa mad at _her_. "Kaida if you're the leader like Heitmann said then you should be better than what you are right now!"

"In short…" Jack started as he stared angrily at them. "No duels for a month! _All_ of you are _grounded_!"

The four looked like they wanted to argue but they just put their heads down. Yusei sighed and knelt down to their level.

"Look, we're not mad at you guys. But you have to start learning how to act. It's like you guys are trying to prove something"

"Hey look at that" a voice said.

Carly, Misty and Stephanie looked down the hall to see some women looking at them.

"Is that Fudo–san, Atlas–san and Hogan–san? Look even Lola–san is with them. What are _they_ doing _here_?"

"You don't know? Their kids go here. The King's Daughter" Kaida flinched at the name.

"Lil' Atlas" Kyohei growled.

"Hogan Jr." Karasu bit the inside of his mouth.

"And Model Boy" Rai tighten his fists.

"I don't think that's their names"

"It's not but that's what everyone _else_ calls them"

"Of course everyone calls us _that_" Kaida mumbled. "It's _always_ the _King's_ Daughter"

"Lil' _Atlas_"

"_Hogan_ Jr."

"_Model_ Boy"

"No one knows _our_ names. They only know our _parents'_ names. We're not important at all"

* * *

Yusei looked at his daughter. He heard what she said.

_Is the reason that they're causing all this trouble is because of us? It could be…_

Yusei thought as he tried to look in his daughter's eyes. But before he could, she got up and started to hastily walk away towards the door. The boys followed after her. Yusei stood and just looked at them walking away.

"I swear I don't know _what_ those four are thinking" Jack said.

"I know. Haven't they learned the _last_ nine times they got detention? It's like they're just in _love_ with causing trouble" Crow agreed.

Misty, Stephanie and Carly walked up to the boys. "Well maybe _this_ is their wake up call" Carly said.

Stephanie nodded. "Maybe not going to that tournament we'll show them that they'll be punished if they continue this behavior"

Misty looked at Yusei. "Yusei is something the matter? You haven't broken eye contact with that door yet"

Yusei looked at Misty. "I think I know why they're acting up"

* * *

"Ah! Fudo–chama, Atlas–kun, Hogan–kun and Kumori–san! It's good to see you!" _DUEL!_ assistant manager Candice, a.k.a Lucky, greeted as she saw the familiar faces.

"There you are Lucky–chan! Is registration still open?" Kaida asked.

"Oh I'm sorry you guys. Registration ended ten minutes ago"

"Ah _what_!?" Karasu whined.

"We ran all the way here" Kyohei sighed.

"Pity" Rai said with a scowl.

Candice looked at the group's rejected faces. They've been coming to _DUEL!_ since she started working here and that was _eight_ years ago. They were prodigies in the arena and everyone who leaves here _never_ does so without knowing their names. Their duels were always a spectacle to watch. Surly there was _something_ she can do…

"Oh I know! The manager was wondering what prizes the winner of the tournament should get. How about you four be the prize? The winner gets to duel with any one member of team Wild Royals! How does that sound?"

Kaida made a big grin and looked at her crew. "That sounds _awesome_! What's better than having a duel with the winner of a tourney!?"

"It's great!" Karasu yelled out.

"That _does_ sound interesting. What do you think Rai?" Kyohei asked.

Rai nodded. "We don't have to waste our time with the small fries and go straight to the champ. Even if it's only one of us, it should be great to watch"

Kaida nodded at her boys and looked back at the smiling brunette manager assistant. "We agree Lucky! Set it up!"

Candice nodded and ran to the office.

"Look over there! It's the Wild Royals!" someone yelled out.

"Who are they?" an obvious newbie asked.

"Oh yea you just started coming here right? The Wild Royals are the number one duel team that _DUEL!_ has ever known! The members are: The Rebellious Princess, Kaida" Kaida smirked.

"The Wild Prince, Kyohei" Kyohei flipped his hair in a smug manner.

"The Sly Ace, Karasu" Karasu made a big grin.

"The Vicious Knight, Rai" Rai put his hands in his pockets.

"They look so strong. They're the Wild Royals right? I can't _wait_ to see them duel!"

"Of course everyone here knows _our_ name. We're the best of the best, after all. We're the Rebellious Princess"

"The Wild Prince"

"The Sly Ace"

"The Vicious Knight"

"And _we_ will be the new stars of New Domino! We'll shine so bright that the achievements of our parents will disappear"

* * *

BRS-Black Rose Dragon, use Black Rose Flare!

Yusei**LP: 2000 - 0** Woah…

BRS-Oh yea! Who's the boss!? _I'm_ the boss!

Yusei-How's you even get Black Rose Dragon…?

BRS-Oh I have ways…

**_**Aki's House**_**

Aki-WHERE'S MY BLACK ROSE DRAGON!?

_****Studio****_

BRS-But that's for me to know and you to never find out

Yusei-I guess…

BRS-Well in any case, you have a job to do

Yusei-Yea I know. Comment, rate, you all know what to do.

BRS-Yay! Chapter 1 is done!

Yusei-Hope you all like it

BRS-And continue reading!


	3. Rebellious Team! The Royal Challenge

**BRS**–Hey all! Once again, I'm here today here with Jack Atlas, the guy who could've saved the old studio if he wasn't a lazy ass!

**Jack**–What's with my introduction!?

**BRS**–It's your fault I lost the old studio! All I asked was to get a small job and earn enough money to get us through the payment and what do you say!? _"__Please! The King doesn't work for no one for any reason!"_ And you kept drinking that damn Blue–Eyes Mountain coffee and wasted _our_ money!

**Jack**–Not my fault I want to drink high–class!

**BRS**–You can't afford high–class! You can barely afford low–class!

**Jack**–Why you little…

**BRS**–Shut up and do the disclaimer!

**Jack**–I don't want to

**BRS****Holds up a knife** Jack...

**Jack**–Alright, alright! **Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is directed by Katsumi Ono, written by Naoyuki Kageyama and belongs to Studio Gallop.** Didn't have to threaten me.

**BRS**–I need to threaten you so I can get what I want from you! Now, no more waiting! Let's start the story!

* * *

**P.O.V–Yusei**

"Aki–chan your Yusei needs your womanly expertise!" I yelled at the computer monitor before banging my head on the table.

The woman behind the screen was my wife, Izayoi Aki. Oh scratch that, it's _Fudo_ Aki. _God_ a name shouldn't _sound_ so good. I remember when I first met her…Well…She hated my guts when we met her but that's _beside_ the point! She's mine and mine _alone_! She doesn't belong to _Divine_ anymore! Yea I bet you're just _hating_ me now, _aren't_ you Divine? Well _good_ you didn't deserve her anyways! I'm _glad_ you died! I heard my beautiful, _beautiful_ wife's laughter and lifted my head to look at her.

"Yusei I'm glad you didn't lose that pervert side of you"

I made an evil smirk. Yea I'm a pervert! Isn't _every_ man a pervert at _some_ level! Besides look at my wife! Wouldn't _you_ be perverted too?

"While I find the thought of you undressing an amazing sight to behold, that's not what I'm talking about. It's… Kaida…"

Aki's face turned serious and I felt like she just might hurt me through the screen which I wouldn't mind at _all_. With a sadistic psychic as your wife, you find that pain doesn't feel so bad.

I mean how do you think Kaida was born?

"What happened to Kaida?"

"She got in trouble"

"_Again!?_" Aki yelled out. "This is the _tenth_ time isn't it!? Did you do something about it!?"

I nodded. "She's not allowed to enter in any of the tournaments that _DUEL!_ will be hosting, including the one coming up"

Aki sighed and rubbed her forehead. "What is wrong with her? She's been getting in trouble since she was 7. Yusei…Does this mean we…Failed as parents?"

My face soon turned serious. There was _no_ way in _hell_ I'm going to let my Aki feel like she failed at _anything_!

"_None_ of this is your fault Aki–chan" I said with sharpness in my voice. "It's _my_ fault. I never did anything the _last_ nine times like a father should've. I'm dad and also the only one here, so I should've disciplined her"

Aki sighed. "I just don't want anything to happen to her. What if she gets expelled or become a delinquent and gets thrown in the Facility? Oh Yusei I couldn't _bear_ it"

I touched the screen. "Aki–chan, that won't happen. She's just going through a rebellious phase, I'm sure"

My dear and beautiful wife smiled that dear and beautiful smile. "I hope your right. I really do love you Yusei"

I pouted. "Well if you love me so much, why don't you ever give me a strip tease? A hot body like yours shouldn't be hidden from your husband. Also I'm sexually _starved_ over here!"

She giggled and winked at me. "Sorry hon, I have to go back to saving lives. Tell Kaida I love her"

Then the screen went back. I banged my head on the table.

_She's a tease. She's a goddamn tease!_ I thought.

"I'm home!"

I looked up as I saw my daughter drop her bag on the couch and was running towards the stairs to her room. But I stopped her before she could get to the first step.

"Kaida come here. Let's talk" I saw her turn around and giving me a _'what the heck do you mean by talk'_ look.

Yea _this_ wasn't going to be easy…

* * *

**P.O.V–Kaida**

I was about to go to my room to video chat with my pack to talk about how we're gonna escape our parent's clutches so we can be at _DUEL!_ early when Papa said that we're gonna _talk_. I gave him a _WTF_ face but went to the living room. I sat down as Papa moved from his desk.

"I'll get us something to drink. It's cold so how about some hot coco?"

I nodded and watched him disappear into the kitchen. I took this time to go to his desk and snoop through his laptop, just to be nosy. I saw this webcam program that he installed which means he was talking to Mama. I sighed, looked at some of the pictures he had decorating his desk and picked one up. It was when I was around five and I was sitting on Papa's stomach playing patty cake with him. There was another one with Mama and me in the kitchen and I was licking some cake batter off a wooden spoon.

Then I went to the picture that had the most meaning to me. See, I'm a psychic duelist like Mama but I have more control over it then she did. I can make it so my duels don't dish out real damage unless I wanted to. So one day I was bored out of my mind and Mama and Papa allowed me to make their aces, Black Rose Dragon and Stardust Dragon, real so I could play with them. Papa took a picture of them throwing me in the air.

That was the day before I realized just how far in my parents' shadow I was and how determined I was to shine even brighter than them.

"Your mother said hi, you know. She also said she love you"

I looked at Papa, who was holding two cups of hot coco and a bag of marshmallows on a silver platter.

"C'mon let's talk"

I got up and sat next to Papa while picking up my hot coco.

"I told Aki about today. She wasn't mad, though" Papa looked at me with that kind soft gaze of his. "Aki is quiet worried. We _all_ are, actually. After the four of you left the school, we were wondering why you guys act like you do. And…I think I know why…"

I sipped some coco, silently waiting for Papa to continue.

"I noticed the four of you cringed when those women called you those nicknames. You…Didn't like it when one of them called you the _King's Daughter_, didn't you?"

I glared at my cup. Why did he have to bring _that_ up? "I get it now, Kai–tan" Papa rubbed my head, like he always would to make me feel special. "You all feel…Forgotten right? Everyone knows _our_ names but they don't know _yours_. That's why you lash out. Even if it's negative, the important thing is that someone knows your name from _somewhere_ right?"

"You would _never_ understand how I feel. Even when you lived in Satellite, _everyone_ looked up to you and thought you were some sort of hero. Now tell me, how can someone that's been admired by everyone _possibly_ understand what it's like to be in the shadows?"

* * *

**P.O.V–Jack**

"Duel fans far and wide! Welcome to the greatly popular and spirit burning, _DUEL!_ tournament!" MC screamed into the microphone, pumping the crowd up.

"After _all_ this time, that guy's _still_ loud and _still_ got that ridiculous hair" I mumbled as I sipped my coffee.

Stephanie, Yusei, Crow, Misty, Carly and I were sitting around my living room, watching the _DUEL!_ tournament on my wide–screen. I mostly invited them so I can show off the new TV but they don't have to know that. Kaida, Rai and Karasu came along too, but they disappeared into Kyohei's room before anyone else stepped in the house. They're probably still mad about their punishment and decided to not talk to us until it's over. That's what I used to do with Martha, anyways.

"Today ten duelists, both experts and novices, will duel against each other one–on–one to gain the _biggest_ prize _DUEL!_ has _ever_ come up with! What's the prize you say? Well you're just going to have to wait until a winner has been decided! Well let's not waste any time! Let's get this first duel started!"

"He hasn't changed a bit, hasn't he?" Misty laughed.

"Yea he's _still_ annoying" I said.

"Oh come on Jacky he's just pumping the crowd up" Carly said as she wrapped her arms around me.

Crow smirked. "He probably thinks that _he_, the _former_ King, can do it better"

I glared at the bird brain. "Why you little…"

"The duels' are starting" Yusei pointed out, which stopped our arguing.

As we watched, I noticed everyone's mood in the arena. They were dueling with a determination that they _never_ had in the other tourneys. They look…Different.

"These guys are going all out on each other aren't they?" Stephanie commented.

"It must be because of the prize. It must be a very big one this time" Misty followed.

After a while, a winner was crowed. It was a dragon duelist named Ryo who, from the look of the crowd, wasn't very popular.

"And now it's time for that _great_ and _fabulous_ _prize_!"

"Just get _on_ with it" I complained.

"They're the _strongest_ duelists that _DUEL!_ has _ever_ had! In the eight years they've been dueling they have made a name for themselves in less than two months!"

"Wait a minute…" Yusei said.

"They're wild! They're powerful! The group that follows the saying _you mess with the best, you mess with the rest_ to a tee!"

"They _wouldn't_…" Crow mumbled.

"Ladies and gentlemen, duelists of _all_ ages, help me welcome the one, the only, Team _WILD ROYALS!_"

"They _would_" I sighed as he rubbed my forehead.

* * *

**P.O.V–Kyohei**

I walked out of the tunnel with Kaida, Karasu and Rai by my side as the crowd went crazy.

Well, of _course_ we snuck out. They weren't going to keep _us_ from the tournament. Not _us_. _Not_ the Wild Royals.

We're untamable after all.

I saw the winner, Ryo, looking at us with anger. I smirked at him. _Sure_ we have a lot of fans, but not _everyone_ likes us. We've took a _lot_ of people off the number one spot after all.

"Now for those who have been living under a rock and _don't_ know these talented duelists then let me school you! The Princess' fierce protector! The Vicious Knight, _Kumori Rai_!" Rai didn't say anything and just walked over to the platform he was directed to.

"The joker with the attitude! The Sly Ace, _Hogan Karasu_!" Karasu ran to his platform waving like a moron.

I _swear_ I question my friendship with him.

"The prince of bloodthirsty wolves! The Wild Prince, _Atlas Kyohei_!" I simply walked to my platform without saying a word like Rai did. He and I are actually pretty similar.

"And last but _defiantly_ not least the Wild Royal leader!"

The crowd started screaming their heads off, like they're _supposed_ to. Kaida is the best of the best after all.

"She's fierce on _and_ off the duel arena! If looks can kill, then _everyone_ in the world would be dead! She's the daughter of the King and Queen themselves, _Fudo Yusei_ and _I__zayoi Aki_!"

I scowled. Don't bring _them_ in this. This _isn't_ about _them _or _any_ of our parents. This is about making a name for _ourselves_. About coming out of our parents' shadows and shining.

"She's the bad girl with the good dueling skills! The princess of Roses and Stars! Put your hands together for the Rebellious Princess, _Fudo Kaida!_" Everyone screamed as Kaida walked up to her platform, which was _naturally_ between the three of us.

"Now let me explain what happens! The winner, Ryo, is allowed to duel any one of the members from Wild Royals! If he wins, he gets the prestige of being the one who beat one of the members. However if Wild Royals win, then they will remain invincible! Who would you like to duel with, Ryo?"

I saw the little twerp staring me down. I sighed. I _already_ know who he'll choose…

"I want to duel Kyohei Atlas!"

Yea I _knew_ it.

* * *

**BRS**–Well that's the end of that chapter!

**Jack**–Good! I hated _everything_ about it!

**BRS**–No one asked for _your_ opinion!

**Jack**–The King's opinion matters to everyone!

**BRS**–That's a bunch of bull!

**Jack**–It sucked!

**BRS**–Yusei doesn't think it sucked!

**Jack**–No one cares what Yusei says!

_****In the other room****_

**Yusei**–Are they fighting again?

**Aki**–Sounds like it

**Yusei****Sighs** I'll go get the squirt bottle

_****Back at the studio****_

**Jack**–You take back what you said!

**BRS**–Do the ending and then I'll take it back

**Jack**–Comment. Rate. Take it back!

**BRS**–No I'm _not_ gonna take it back, _Fake King!_

**Jack**–That's it! I'm gonna…

**Yusei****Comes in with the squirt bottle** Hey! Keep it down in here! **Sprays us with water**

**Jack**–Hey stop it!

**BRS****Goes behind the couch** Well I guess this is it. See you all later!


	4. Bear Your Fangs! Kyohei vs Ryo!

Alright guys! It's the chapter 3! You know what that means!

**Carl–****Does the drum roll**

**Crow–**Hey

**BRS****Tackle hug him** CROW HOGAN! IT'S LIKE A DREAM! AN ORANGE HAIRED DREAM!

**Crow****Laughs** You said that at the old studio

**BRS**–But it's the truth! You're the best!

**Crow**–I don't know about all that...

**BRS**–No way! You're the best! Japan just didn't want to give you that much TV time because they're jealous of you!

**Crow**–I don't think it's wise to talk smack about Japan...

**BRS**–But it's the truth! They knew that if you're the main character, than they will have to make Crow toys and Crow shirts and Crow headbands and...

**Crow****Covers her mouth** So anyways, this is **Bear Your Fangs! Kyohei vs. Ryo!** I hope you all enjoy this and if you're Japanese, please don't take any offence to what she's saying alright. I don't want to get wrote off or anything.

* * *

**P.O.V–Kyohei Throughout The Chapter**

"Someone you know, Kyo–chan?"

I turned around and saw Kaida walking up to me. I looked behind her and noticed that Rai and Karasu were signing autographs and talking to the crowd. "I already had my fill of crowd pleasing. Now tell me, do you know Ryo? He seems to have it out for you"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know. We have a lot of people who hate us"

"That's a good point" Karasu said as he ran up to us with Rai. "We have like…A _million_ people who want us dead!"

"It's sad that people would get so angered when they realized they're not the best anymore" Rai spoke up.

Kaida nodded and looked at me. "So you thought of what deck to use?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I have no idea"

"Here's an idea! You four are coming home right now!"

The four of us turned to see our parents walking towards us with not so happy faces.

_Shit! _How'd they know we were gone already!? My escape plan was flawless!

"Uhh…Otōsan I can explain" Karasu said as he stepped back. I did too.

An angry Crow is a bad Crow.

"There's _no_ need for explaining! Do you _not_ understand what grounded means!?" he screamed.

"It means you stay your little asses in your rooms until it's time to come out!" Father yelled, mostly at me.

Oh so _now_ those two agree on something.

"Father, you _can't_ just drag us out _now_. The crowd is expecting a duel. You wouldn't want me to bring shame to our name _right_?" I argued hoping to attack him in the ego.

"_Screw_ the audience your coming home!"

Failed.

"We _can't_ leave. That will ruin our reputations" Rai said.

"I don't _care_ about your reputation Rai! You all are coming home!" Misty ordered.

"Aww do the big bad wolves need to go back to their shabby cave?" a snobby male sounded behind me.

I scowled. I _knew_ it was Ryo. _Something_ about that boy just _irks_ me. Father noticed and just stared at him.

"Well I guess that means I win huh? Since you're gonna run with your tails between your legs"

I growled. "I'm not leaving you brat. I'm staying _right_ here"

"_All_ of us are staying" Kaida stated as she patted on my shoulder.

I smirked. Everyone knows that once Kaida decides something it's _impossible_ to change her mind. Even _this_ loser should know.

"Humph! Fine then I'll meet you on the field. I can't _wait_ to see the _oh–so–great_ Atlas _'The_ _Prince' _Kyohei crumbling at _my_ feet!"

Ryo _finally_ walked away from us.

Good cause he was making me sick.

"Papa" I turned around as I saw Kaida walking to Yusei.

Good thinking Kaida-dono. If Yusei's fine with us sneaking out to participate in a tournament, then everyone else will be fine with it too since _he's_ the leader.

Why didn't _I_ think of that? Huh.

"Papa you all can ground us later. Right now a member of my pack has been threaten _and_ challenged so we _can't_ leave with our tails between our legs. We _have_ to fight!"

Yusei looked at her for a moment. "But Kyohei will be the only one fighting"

"It's not just _me_ fighting" I said as the rest of us walked to Kaida's side.

"That's _right_! Even if it's one–on–one, a wolf never fights alone. He always has his pack with him" Karasu exclaimed.

Rai nodded. "That's rule #2 of Team Wild Royals after all"

Everyone was looking at us in silence but I _knew_ they were impressed with us. After all, we're just doing what _they're_ preaching every second.

Finally Father sighed. "Fine but if you lose you _will_ be given the _greatest_ punishment!"

I nodded then turned back to my pack. "I'll be using my Machine Deck Kaida–dono"

Kaida smirked. "Good choice. Chew him to pieces, Kyo–chan! But don't eat him. You don't know what he's got"

I chuckled at her as I walked off to the field.

High time for the Prince to bear his fangs, don't you think?

* * *

"Finally the moment we've all been waiting for! It's Team Wild Royals' Prince, Kyohei Atlas vs. the Dragon Kid, Ryo! Who will be the victor? Whoever it will be this duel will be explosive! Now the duelists have their disk on and their desks shuffled. So is everyone ready? DUEL, START!"

**Kyohei****=4000LP(Machine Re-Volt)**

**Ryo=4000LP(The Dragon Gods)**

"I'll be going first" I said out as I drew my sixth card and examined my hand.

"I put one card face–down and end my turn" I announced as I did just that. Soon my field had a card on it, in my Monster Zone.

"Ha! What happened, Prince? You get a bad hand?" Ryo mocked.

"No I just don't want my cards to witness a _pathetic_ sight until they _have_ to. Now make your move. I'm starting to get board and the duel _barely_ started"

Ryo growled, which I'm _pretty_ sure he _stole_ from my pack, and drew his card. "I summon my Blizzard Dragon!"

**Blizzard Dragon(LV4/Water/ATK 1800/DEF 1000)**

"Blizzard Dragon, attack his face–down with Chilling Roar!"

The light blue monster blasted at my face–down with an icy sound wave from his roar. My face–down flipped over showing a brown android with a big hole in his chest: it was my Boot–Up Soldier–Dread Dynamo, which has 2000 Defense Points. That's 200 more than his stupid little dragon. Ryo knew this too because he scowled as he was the one that took damage.

**Kyohei=4000LP(Machine Re-Volt)**

**Ryo=3800LP(The Dragon Gods)**

"Hiding behind a stupid machine is cheating!" he yelled.

I flipped my hair and smirked when girls starting squealing. Yea, _I'm_ the sexy one of the group, bitch. "It's called a strategy and it's something you know _nothing_ about. Now is it my turn or what? I kind of have an appointment later on so…"

"You think you're _so_ cool. I put two cards face–down and end my turn"

I simply drew another card. Why waste my breath on someone jealous loser like him, you know? "I summon my Genex Controller"

**Genex** **Controller(LV3/Tuner/Dark/ATK 1400/DEF 1200)**

"Is that a…Tuner?" Ryo eyes widen.

I smirked. "That's right. You know what that means. I tune my LV3 Genex Controller with my LV4 Boot–Up Soldier–Dread Dynamo!"

My Genex Controller turned into three rings as my Solider went inside and turned into four stars.

"_Mighty android that commands the shaking earth, the burning flames and the dark piercing light! Emerge and join our battle for justice and peace!_"

A beam of light crashed down to the field as I chanted.

"_Shinkuro Shōkan!_ _Ready__ your cannons for battle,_ _Genex __Ally __Triforce_!" The light subsided showing off a life sized white robot with a fist on one hand and a blaster on the other. On his blaster, the brown light was shining.

**Genex** **Ally** **Triforce(LV7/Synchro/Dark/ATK ****2500/DEF ****2100)**

I noticed Ryo started to smirk.

_It must be those face–downs. Well that won't affect my Triforce_ I smirked. "Now it's high time to get rid of your little dragon. Genex Ally Triforce, attack with Earth Shattering Smash!"

My monster jumped in the air and pointed his fist at Ryo's Blizzard Dragon.

"_Ha_! That won't do a _thing_! I activate my Trap Card!" Ryo pushed a button on his Duel Disk but he soon flinched when nothing happened.

"Wait. _Why_ isn't this _working_!?"

I decided to wait after my Triforce completed his attack to explain my monster's abilities to the _obvious_ simpleton.

**Kyohei=4000LP(Machine Re-Volt)**

**Ryo=3100LP(The Dragon Gods)**

"What just happened?"

"It's Triforce's Special Ability idiot!" I heard Karasu yell out.

"Depending on the attribute of the non–Tuner monster, he gains a certain effect. However, he can only gain an effect if the non–Tuner's attribute is Earth, Fire or Light" Rai followed.

Kaida smirked at Ryo. "Boot–Up Soldier–Dread Dynamo's attribute is Earth so Genex Ally Triforce's ability is that you can't activate any Spell or Trap Cards until the end of the Battle Phase"

"In other words" I said as his attention turned back to me. "It's almost like you're going up against an _Ancient Gear_ monster. But enough with explaining things that you _should've_ already learned. I believe that one of the cards you have is Mirror Force so I activate Heavy Storm to destroy it and that other face–down"

I put the card on my Duel Disk as a storm destroyed Ryo's face–downs. I was right: one of them was Mirror Force.

"Next I play my Future Fusion Spell Card. By sending my Ancient Gear Golem, Ancient Gear Beast and Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Chimera to the Graveyard, I can give you a special surprise during my 2nd Standby Phase. Ok you can go" I titled my head in fake innocence, something that pisses a _lot_ of people off.

_Clearly_ Ryo was one of those people.

He drew his card. "I summon my Luster Dragon!" A blue dragon appeared on his field.

**Luster Dragon(LV4/Wind/ATK 1900/DEF 1600)**

"But it's not staying long because I banish it order to Special Summon my Red–Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!" Luster Dragon was swallowed up in a black light as a Red–Eyes that was tricked out in shiny black–and–red metal took its place. It roared angrily at me.

Well _gee_ tell me how you _really_ feel.

**Red–Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon(LV10/Dark/ATK 2800/DEF 2400)**

"I activate my Red–Eyes' Ability, Metal Deflection. Once per turn, during my Main Phase, I can Special Summon 1 Dragon–Type monster from my hand or my Graveyard. My Blizzard Dragon returns to the field!"

The light blue winter dragon came back and the two of them just stared me down.

Well I'm _obviously_ not the most well liked person in their world.

"Red–Eyes attack Genex Ally Triforce with Darkness Metal Flare!" The dragon sent a black fireball at my robot, destroying it completely.

**Kyohei=3700LP(Machine Re-Volt)**

**Ryo=3100LP(The Dragon Gods)**

"Blizzard Dragon, attack him directly!"

**Kyohei=1900LP(Machine Re-Volt)**

**Ryo=3100LP(The Dragon Gods)**

The field was covered with smoke as the crowd was throwing a _fit_ when they saw how low my Life Points were. It was clear that they thought that Ryo was gonna win and were showing their discontent. Ryo, on the other hand, was gloating.

"That's what you _get_! _That's_ for stealing my title! _I_ used to be the dragon master until you decided to use _your_ dragon deck! Now I'm 2nd best compared to _you_ but that's _all_ about to change! When I beat you it'll prove that I'll _always_ be the _best_ dragon duelist in the _world_!"

The smoke finally subsided as it I dust myself off with a scowl. "Well this is _most_ amusing. When I win you're paying for my dry cleaning. Now I believe it's my turn"

Ryo scoffed. "Pretending to be tough in a hopeless situation is so _dumb_"

I drew my card and I sighed. "I'm _not_ trying to sound tough. I'm just _not_ happy. It'll seem I have to waste _his_ powers on _you_. Oh well what are you to do when you're backed into a corner, right?"

Ryo scowled. "And what's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Just watch. Because you have a monster and I don't, I can Special Summon my Cyber Dragon" A white mechanical dragon appeared on my side of the field.

**Cyber** **Dragon(LV5/Light/ATK 2100/DEF 1600)**

"Next I Normal Summon another Genex Controller!" Another little robot was now on my field.

Ryo snarled. "That thing _again_"

I sighed. "I _really_ wish you'd stop stealing my pack's noises. It's _so_ creepy. Now watch as I pull the curtain for my ace"

That's when the crowd starting going bat shit crazy. Yea _they_ knew what was coming up.

"I tune my LV5 Cyber Dragon with my LV3 Genex Controller!" I heard my pack laughing and I turned to them.

"Well _this_ is in the bag now isn't it?" Karasu asked.

"Kyohei wins" Rai said.

"Go kick his cocky butt Kyo–chan!" Kaida yelled. Well she's not the most delicate girl in the world.

I noticed Father's eyes widen a bit. I smirked at him and return to my field, decided to play with him a little.

"This is _my_ ace monster. You _just_ might recognize him when you saw that _incompetent_ former king use it!"

Cyber Dragon and Genex Controller started fusing together.

"_What used to be the path of the king now belongs to the prince! Dark hellfire, burn with the same intensity as my spirit! __Shinkuro Shōkan_! Burn a path to the light that only a prince can have, Red Demons Dragon!"

**Red Demons Dragon(LV8/Synchro/Dark/ATK 3000/DEF 2000)**

The giant red dragon flew on my field and made an ear–splitting roar that made Ryo's Red–Eyes' roar sound like kitten's meow. Speaking of Ryo, he seems to be shaking right now.

"What's wrong, Ryo? _Surly_ my dragon isn't _that_ intimidating" I teased as I picked two cards from my hand.

"Now I play two Spells: Block Attack! These will switch your monsters from attack mode to defense!" I smirked as his Red–Eyes and Blizzard Dragon were put into a defensive stance.

"B…But why would you do that? Even if you attack, my Life Points won't be affected"

I groaned. He's such a dumbass.

"Red Demons Dragon attack Blizzard Dragon with Demon Meteor!"

Red Demons did as commanded, attacking the light blue dragon with a wave of flames. When Blizzard Dragon was destroyed, the flames destroyed Red–Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon as well.

"Hey! You can only attack once per monster you control! So why did it destroy my Red–Eyes!?"

"It's my Dragon's Special Ability. When he destroys one of my opponent's Defense Position monsters, then his other Defense Position monsters are destroyed as well. _That's_ the power of Demon Meteor"

Red Demons Dragon flew next to me and placed one of its wings next to me. I yawned and leaned against it.

"I end my turn and _please_ try to excite me this time"

I saw Ryo clinched his fist as he put one card face down and ended his turn. Well it wasn't like there was anything he _could_ do. But now he has something _else_ to worry about.

"It's my turn then. This is my second Standby Phase, which means my Future Fusion activates" My Spell shined bright as a gigantic brown Ancient Gear Golem centaur ran out of it.

**Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem(LV10/Fusion/Earth/ATK 4400/DEF 3400)**

"Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem, this is Ryo. Ryo, this is the end of the duel. Now Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem, finish this duel with Metal Rusher!"

My monster obeyed my command as it rushed towards Ryo. Now for those _idiots_ out there who doesn't know the difference between Duel Monsters and Go Fish, Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem has a piercing effect and with 4400 Attack Points there's really no chance of _this_ weakling winning.

Now, Pop Quiz! Considering the situation, who do you think won?

**Kyohei=1900LP(Machine Re–Volt)**

**Ryo=0LP(The Dragon Gods)**

**Kyohei wins!**

Congratulations to those who answered_ Kyohei will win_ because you're right! For those who answered_ Ryo will win_ shame on you. The monsters disappeared and I walked away from the duel arena, not even giving that _pitiful_ duelist a glance. The crowd cheered, the MC did his MC thing and I needed someone pay for my dry cleaning. Yea it's _just_ that simple. I didn't _want_ to ask Ryo though. I _may_ be a prince but I'm not so _arrogant_ as to beat a man when he's down. You're thinking of my father.

"I _would_ say that was awesome but I was expecting you to win" Karasu grinned as he put his hands behind his head.

"Yea whatever" I said as Rai and I high–fived each other.

Rai nodded at Ryo. "That was a good duel. You played some brilliant mind games with him"

I shrugged my shoulders as I looked around. Where was Kaida? She's usually the _first_ to praise…

"Yo Kyo–chan, look up here!" I looked up and saw Kaida falling in my direction. Now I _know_ what you're thinking. How did she get up there? Kaida told you that she's a psychic duelist right? Well she used a monster to suspend her in the air and drop her when the time comes.

I'm actually _more_ used to it then you _might_ think.

I held out my arms just as she was about to impact me and caught her. She gave me the biggest smile and rubbed my hair.

"That was _awesome_ Kyo–chan! Then again, I _knew_ you would win!"

I growled a bit. She _knows_ I hate it when people messed with my hair!

I work hard for my sexiness damnit!

"If you don't stop rubbing my hair I will tickle you until dawn"

Kaida automatically stopped. She's _extremely_ ticklish and Karasu, Rai and I _always_ used it to punish her. But you didn't hear it from _me_. Since you're not an official Wild Royal, you're not supposed to know.

"And just _how_ did you get Red Demons Dragon Kyohei?" I turned to Mother as she and everyone else gathered around us.

"Father gave me it. He said I was ready to have it"

Mother looked towards Father with a not so happy look. "Jack! I thought I told you _not_ to give it to him until he cleans up his act!"

Father scoffed. "I wasn't looking at his discipline Carly. I was looking at his dueling skills. He's _more_ than qualified to have something as powerful as Red Demons Dragon in his Deck. And by the way this duel turned out, I was right. But more _importantly_…" Father turned his irritated gaze on yours truly. Kaida, Karasu and Rai moved far away.

Why did they move?

Well it's because Mt. Atlas was about to blow, _duh_.

"_Kyohei how dare you call me an incompetent king!_"

I didn't flinch and just gave him that innocent look. "But Father you _are_ incompetent. Losing your title is _one_ thing, but losing it to the _same_ person that you insulted _so_ much is just distasteful. Actually, I believe you lost your title even _before_ that"

Father growled and had to be held back by everyone. "_Why you little…! Let me go!_"

I smirked as I walked to my group. "Did you know people say that we are complete opposites, Father? By that logic, I would make a _much_ better king then _you_ were, yes?"

He just looked at me shocked as did everyone else. Good they seem to _finally_ understand. Team Wild Royal's _true_ goal…

* * *

**Crow–**Hey guys! Crow here and I'm sure you were expecting BlackRoseServent to be here but...

**BRS****Strapped to a chair with tape on my mouth**

**Crow**–Yeaaa...Things got a bit too...Much. So I had to hog-tie her for a bit. Don't worry she'll be right as rain for the next chapter soo...What else am I suppose to say?

**Carl****Stands in front of Crow** Comment and rate and thank you for reading another chapter of **Shining Saga**. This is BRS and company, over and out.


	5. Protect Her Honor, Sly Ace Karasu

**BRS**–Hey guys! BlackRoseServent here and I have been released from my chair prison just in time to introduce Ruka and Rua!

**Ruka**–Hello again everyone

**Rua**–Why are we doing this again?

**BRS**–Because Jack didn't help pay for the old studio

**Ruka**–I heard something about that from Yusei…

**Rua**–So we have to do this all over again?

**BRS**–No we're going to sit here and twiddle our thumbs

**Rua**–Really?

**Ruka and BRS**–NO!

**Rua**–Than why'd you guys say that?

**BRS**–Its call sarcasm!

**Ruka**–Look it up!

**Rua**–You guys are always so mean to me!

**BRS**–Anyways, I don't think there's a need to do the disclaimer. Everyone should already know I don't own Yu–Gi–Oh 5Ds and only own my OCs and the story.

**Rua**–Isn't _that_ a disclaimer?

**BRS**–…**Hits Rua with a stick**

**Rua**–Ow!

**Ruka**–Let's get started with the story! **Protect Her Honor, Sly Ace Karasu!**

* * *

**P.O.V–Karasu Throughout The Chapter**

_"Hey baby, come on over here!_

_I promise that I won't do anything bad_

_I just wanna taste you and know some more about you_

_I'm a vampire, you see_

_You are my pray that I plan to love upon_

_Hurry up and give me that slender neck or we're through_

_I can't stop…!" (1)_

"Who sings that song?"

I looked at Otōsan as he, Okāsan(2) and I walked down the street.

"Kagamine Len" I answered.

"Yea let's keep it that way"

I stuck my tongue at him and kept humming.

"Crow don't you think you should start yelling at him?"

I groaned. Jeez Okāsan. You _always_ want to ruin my night! It's _just_ like how you ruined Spaghetti Night by using the wrong tomato sauce!

…Don't look at me like that. I'm a picky eater alright!?

"Why should I yell at him?"

"_Why_? He snuck out of the house to go to the tournament! The same one you told them _not_ to go to!"

Dad shrugged his shoulders. "Oh _that_? Nah I don't think I should"

"_What!?_"

I made a big grin. Out of Team 5Ds, Otōsan is the laid–back parent. It's mostly because Otōsan is too much of a joker to be the discipline parent so I can get away with a _lot_ of things with him.

"Crow he disobeyed you! You should be going _crazy_!"

Otōsan rubbed his head. "Yea but he's not a dog. You can't just tell him not to do something and expect that he'll listen. Besides all teens rebel right? It _is_ part of growing up"

I grinned even more. Otōsan is _super_ chill now so maybe if I ask him…

"Hey Otōsan?"

"Yea?"

"Do you think that I can add Black Feather–Armored Wing and Black Feather–Lone Silver Wing to my deck?"

Those are two of Otōsan's ace cards that got him out of jams a _bunch_ of times. He first showed them to me when I was seven and he even summoned them on my ninth birthday. When I saw those black fathered warriors fly across the virtual reality that Yusei created, I knew right _then_ and _there_ that I _need_ them to be mine. After all Team Wild Royals are the best duelists in the school, despite our age and rank, Kaida and I being Slifer Red and Rai and Kyohei being in Ra Yellow. Otōsan saw me duel a bunch of times and even told me how great I was so I know for a _fact_ that he'll let me…

"No"

And _just_ like _that_ my dreams were turned to stone and collapsed shamelessly at my feet. It was as though they were mocking me, telling me that everything I dreamed of when I was young is nothing more than a measly fabrication of a child's mind and would therefore never come true once you grow up. It was like it was punishing me for having juvenile hopes when I'm old enough to realize the large difference between a delusion and the truth.

Yea, I can be poetic. It's just one more reason why all the ladies _love me_!

"But why not? You've seen me duel before! You even told me how great I was!" I whined as I tried to put my petrified dreams back together.

"I said I wasn't gonna _yell_ at you. I didn't say _anything_ about _not_ punishing you"

I just stared at him. I mean Otōsan's supposed to be the _cool_ parent! Since when has he taken up _Okāsan's_ job!?

"B…But Otōsan…"

"No buts" Otōsan ordered as he stared at me with an angry look. "The fact remains that you _didn't_ listen to us and went to the tournament while you were grounded. Did you _really_ think I'd turn a blind eye because I said wouldn't yell at you?"

I lowered my head. I can feel my anger rising up.

"Look we don't _want_ to do this but it _has_ to be done. If this was simple rebellion we could've talked it over but you and your gang are taking things _too_ far. This whole thing is nonsense and it's about time it stops"

"_Stop_? What do you mean _stop_?" my voice deepens as my anger lever went over the limit.

Otōsan just made the _biggest_ mistake in his life. Despite what people think, I have _serious_ anger issues. Sure Kaida's a loose cannon, but I'm a loose 200lbs missile that can cause mass destruction to one whole side of the world.

So.

Yea.

Don't make me mad.

"You don't get it, _do_ you? Can't any of you _imbeciles_ figure this out? This isn't just a phase that'll just go away if you keep punishing up. Team Wild Royals isn't just some group that we made up to cause mischief!"

Otōsan scoffed at me, clearly not believing my words. "Really it sure sounds like one to me"

I growled, a common trait to a Wild Royal, and introduced my fist to a tree. I heard Okāsan shriek. I knew I was scaring her but right now I'm seeing red so I don't really care.

"You don't get it! What Wild Royal's goal is! Didn't you pay attention to what Kyohei said to Jack–oji–san(3)!? Can't you figure it out!?" I started walking back home with a pissed off face.

"You will _never_ understand. Someone who's been in _everyone's_ limelight all his life will _never_ know how it feels to be in the dark"

* * *

**DragonPrincess15 signed in**

**NewKing16 signed in**

**PissedOffAce15 signed in**

******MidKnight16 signed in**

**DragonPrincess15: **Uhh…Karasu? Dude, what's up with your name?

**PissedOffAce15:** Otōsan won't let me add Black Feather–Armored Wing and Black Feather–Lone Silver Wing to my deck. I'm pissed off so I'm letting it reflect on my name.

**MidKnight16:** Ouch.

**DragonPrincess15:** If Crow–oji–san wouldn't let _you_ have his ace cards, then there's _no_ way Papa will let me have Stardust Dragon.

**MidKnight16:** What about Aki–oba–san's(4) Black Rose Dragon?

**DragonPrincess15:** Huh? Oh yea, that too.

**NewKing16:** It sucks that my Father is the only one that gave me his signature card

**MidKnight16:** Agreed

**NewKing16:** Rai?

**********MidKnight16:** Yea?

**NewKing16**: Dude I like your username. Very creative

**MidKnight16:** I aim to please. I like yours too. Really speaks about your ambitions

**NewKing16:** Aw you :)

**PissedOffAce15:** You know I'm _glad_ you guys are having such a _lovely_ conversation about usernames but I believe–and I could be wrong–_THIS IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN FREAKING USERNAMES!_

**NewKing16:** Don't have a cow Robin.

**PissedOffAce15:** Shut it Blondie.

**DragonPrincess15:** Now Kyohei, Karasu's right. We _can't_ outshine our parents if they won't give us their signature cards

**PissedOffAce15:** If we can show everyone how much better we are at handling them, then just think of how bright we'll shine

**DragonPrincess15:** Hey you think if I asked nicely, Sherry–oba–san will give me _her_ ace monsters? =D

**NewKing16: **Oh yea. Let me just call her and…Oh yea! I don't know her number and I can't mail her because I don't have her address. How did _that_ happen?

**DragonPrincess15:** Is that sarcasm I'm hearing?

**NewKing16:** Maybe…

**DragonPrincess15:** You know I'm gonna beat you up for that, right?

**NewKing16:** Worth it.

**MidKnight16:** No hime. Don't do it.

**DragonPrincess15:** Fine, whatever...

**NewKing16:** But on a serious note, I'm starting to feel bad about being the only one with a Signer dragon :'(

**DragonPrincess15:** Don't sweat it Kyohei. Karasu will find a way to get those aces. I didn't name him the Sly Ace for nothing you know. Right Karasu?

**PissedOffAce15:** Yes, leader! So I'm gonna bounce. Gonna see if dinner's ready. Stay wild you guys!

**DragonPrincess15, NewKing16 & MidKnight16:** You too!

**PissedOffAce15 signed out.**

**NewKing16 signed out.**

**DragonPrincess15 signed out.**

**MidKnight16 signed out.**

* * *

"There you are, you little brat! I've been waiting!" the thug angrily yelled at me.

When I came downstairs, I was expecting something…Not like this. My parents were cornered in a…Well…Corner with a bunch of familiar thugs blocking their path. Otōsan must've made it hard, 'cause a lot of them had bruises the size of Aki–oba–san's boobs and it case you've never seen those suckers, they're _giagantic!_ God bless whoever made them so big! And don't tell anyone this but Kaida-dono's chest is pocking out a _lot_ just like her mother. Oh yes, the females of the Fudo family are wonderful, aren't they?

How is it that I never heard all this commotion?

Oh yea. I had my stereo on. Oh well. Back to the task at hand.

"What the hell do you want Chi–chan?" I said with a smirk as the man in front of me got pissed.

"It's not Chi–chan! It's Daichi! I'm not a damn girl!"

"Really? You could've fooled me"

Daichi scowled and was ready to fight me when a hand stopped him. I looked behind him to see some guy with red hair and green eyes.

He looks like a Rai rip–off.

"Now Daichi. We're not here to fight"

Daichi scowled more but backed up nonetheless.

"And who the hell invited you to the party?"

The man smirked. "My name is Naota and I'm part of this traveling duel team"

"Seem like a bunch of gang members to me" I mumbled.

Naota either didn't hear me or pretended not to. Either way, he grinned at me.

"Takes one to know one, I believe. Anyway, I heard of your team. Team Wild Royals right?"

I glared. "What about it?"

"It seems like my information was correct after all. Well than that would mean that you're Karasu, also known as the Sly Ace"

"So what if I am?" This guy was getting on my nerves.

"Well I want you to join my traveling dueling gang"

Huh. Well I wasn't expecting that.

"And why should I?"

Naota made a grin that makes me wanna punch him in the face. "Well _surly_ you're not happy in that little team of yours. I mean, just look at your leader"

I felt my eye twitched. See, Kaida doesn't know this, but Kyohei, Rai and I have this vow: To demolish _anyone_ who _dares_ to talk badly about Kaida. "What's wrong with my leader?"

"Well let's face it. A _girl_ can't lead a bunch of _men_ anywhere. It's...Unsightly"

_My fist is about to give you an unsightly punch in the throat_. "For your information pal, Kaida is _more_ than capable to be the leader of Wild Royals"

Naota made a stupid laugh. Well...Stupid to me. "Well of _course_ you'd think that. She _is_ the daughter of the King so it's normal to jump to such a preposterous conclusion"

_That's_ it. Bitch is about to go down in T–minus 0 seconds.

"Since when did being his kid mean anything!? I refuse to allow you to stomp on my leader's pride as much as you please! So you _better_ take back what you said about Kaida or else I'll punch you so hard in the throat, you'll be spitting out fingernails!"

Naota smirked. "Oh my, he's so violent. That's what you'd expect from a former gang leader. I better protect myself or else I'll get seriously hurt" he snapped his fingers. A group of thugs grabbed Otōsan and Okāsan.

"_Stephanie!_ You bastards better let her go or I'll...!" Otōsan yelled out as he struggled in the thugs' grips.

"No way. I want to pay you back for this bump you gave me and you have a pretty cute wife..."

_Punch! Kick! Owned!_

All three thugs suddenly went to the ground knocked out, thanks to me being pissed and needing something to hit. Otōsan ran to Okāsan.

"Hey are you alright Steph?"

"Yea. Karasu who are these people?"

I looked behind me with my goofy smile. "Just some people I used to know who hate my guts and a new guy who wants his ass kicked. That's all"

"Watch your language Karasu!"

"Aww but Okāsan!" I whined.

Naota cleared his throat. "I suppose you reject my offer..."

"No shit, dickless"

Naota sighed than smirked at me. "How about a bet then? Let's have a duel. If _you_ win, I'll leave you alone. If _I_ win..."

"Than I join your gang...Hmmm...Alright"

"Good than..."

"But _first_. I wanna make a bet"

The Rai rip–off looked at me with a confused face. "For what? A bet's already been made..."

I just grinned at him and turned to Otōsan. "Hey Otōsan let's make a bet too!"

Otōsan twitched his eyebrow. I just grinned at him. "Is that...Really necessary right now?"

"Of course!"

"Karasu..."

"If I lose, I want you to throw me in the Facility"

"Nani!?"

"Well I mean, if I lose I'm gonna be a gang member and I would rather be taken to the slammer by my dad than have that. I gave up that life a long time ago and I'll be _damned_ if I'm going back to it"

Otōsan sighed. He _knows_ that he can't win with _me_. Besides it's true. I would rather be in the Facility than be following such an _unworthy_ gang of morons. _Honestly_, they make that lady I saw in the newspaper that Kyohei showed me look like a rocket scientist. I mean, who steals someone's wallet, go to a restaurant the next day, ask for a drink and shows the waitress' ID? You know, the own that the waitress lost. The one that lady stole. Come on now! They say she was hopped up on drugs but I don't believe that bull shit.

"And if _you_ win?"

My grin turned into a smirk. "_You_ give me Black Feather–Armored Wing and Black Feather–Lone Silver Wing. _Also_, convince Yusei–oji-san to give Kaida Stardust Dragon"

"No way!"

I made a sigh, though I was just acting, and turned around. "That's too bad. Hey Naota. Forget the duel. I'll join the group"

"Crow you accept the deal _right now_!"

"But you told me to never..."

"_I KNOW WHAT I SAID! NOW I'M SAYING TO ACCEPT THE DEAL SO THAT MY ONLY BABY BOY WON'T BECOME AN EVEN BIGGER DELIQUENT THAN HE ALREADY IS!_" Mom yelled.

Jeez Okāsan, I love you too.

Otōsan sighed and turned to me. I had my back to him but I can feel his eyes on me.

"Alright Karasu. You got a deal"

I turned to Otōsan with a huge grin. "Great! Now I have something to look forward to when I win! Not to mention Kaida–dono is gonna have a cow when she hears about _this!"_ I turned to the Rai rip–off with a smirk.

"Alrighty Naota. I know a _perfect_ place to duel"

* * *

"Karasu!"

I turned when I heard Kaida. "Hey dono! What's up with you!?"

When she finally came in front of me she gave me a big...

_Bam!_

"Ow! Ah Kaida–dono what was _that_ for?" I whined as I rubbed my red cheek.

Kaida punches hard. Thank _God_ for her big boobs.

"Don't you _what was that for_ me Karasu! When you called all of us and said that there's an emergency, I thought something bad happened to you! _I WORRIED ABOUT YOUR DUMB ASS!_" She was about to pounce on me again when Rai grabbed her by the shirt and pulled her back.

"Stop it. You can do that when the duel's over" he said in his monotone voice.

I pouted. "Aww that's not nice Rai. So did you guys sneak out?"

Kyohei pointed to the side. I looked over there to see the whole 5Ds gang there. Even Rua and Ruka!

Where the hell did _they_ come from!?

Kyohei noticed my shock and pat my shoulder to bring me back. "It seems that with Rua being a professional turbo duelist, he was able to use the money he's been earning to get him and Ruka a new house in our area. They wanted to meet all of us and they just so happened to stop by house around the time Father got Crow's call"

"Ah...Wait...Otōsan called everyone!?"

Rai nodded. "Said something about making this a family thing"

Kaida shrugged her shoulder. I don't even _know_ how since she was still in the air, but I learned to _never_ ask questions with a psychic duelist. "I don't know. When Papa got the call, he just followed me. So do you know what deck to use?"

"My Water deck" I announced as I held up the cards.

"Cool, aquatic annihilation. Kaida likes"

"I knew you would. Oh and do you know about the bet?"

"What bet? Hey Rai you can put me down now" Kaida said

"Hai" Rai put her down.

"The bet is..." I took out a piece of paper and showed it to them.

"Contract" Rai pointed out.

"Yup! Now listen. If I, Karasu, win the duel against challenger, Naota..."

"What kind of name is _that_?" Kyohei asked.

"I don't know but I'm not done. If I, Karasu, win the duel against challenger, Naota, than Otōsan must give me Black Feather–Armored Wing and Black Feather–Lone Silver Wing"

Kaida laughed. "Nice going Karasu. Crow–oji–san's such a man, he would _never_ go against that agreement"

I grinned at her and gave the paper to her. "There's more at the bottom. Read it"

"Does it have something to do with me?"

"Maaaaybe..."

Kaida looked at it and cleared her throat. "Also, if Karasu wins, than Crow–oji–san must also convince Yusei–oji–san to give Kaida, Stardust Dragon!?" She looked at me as though she's seen Kami–sama himself.

"No...You..._Didn't_..."

"Well I just thought, _Kill two birds with one stone_, you know?"

Kaida jumped on me. "Oh I love you, you freaking baka! Papa, take a look at this!" I watched as she ran to her father with the contract.

"So you're using your Water deck? Why's that?" Kyohei asked.

"Because that Naota guy insulted Kaida and I want him to drown" I said, my voice becoming serious.

"He did? Why that little basturd"

"Unforgivable"

"Don't worry you guys. I'll punish him for saying such things to her. I don't have psychic powers like Kaida and Rai but I can make him think he's drowning in a never ending sea of pure hate and despair. Hey here he comes now"

"About time" Kyohei scowled as he and Rai walked over to where everyone else is.

Naota and his gang walked to the other side of the duel arena that located deep in the park.

"Ah I see you brought your team with you"

I activated my Duel Disk. "Of _course_ I did. Even if it's one–on–one, a wolf never fights alone. He _always_ has his pack with him"

Naota activated his Disk too. "How loyal you are. You would make a _wonderful_ addition to my group"

"In your dreams pal"

"Well then, shall we see?"

"Yea!"

**DUEL!**

* * *

**Karasu=4000LPs(Underwater Fury)**

**Naota=4000LPs(Crystal Beasts)**

**DUEL START!**

"I'll take the first move!" I announced as he drew his sixth card.

"I play the Continuous Spell, Water Hazard! Once per turn, if I control no monsters, I can Special Summon a LV4 or lower WATER monster from my hand. I'll use it to Special Summon my Yomi Ship in Defense Mode!"

A swirl of water covered the Monster Zone. When it subsided, a brown ship was there. It turned blue soon, though, to show it's in defense mode.

******Yomi Ship(LV3/Water/ATK 800/DEF 1400)**

"But since Yomi Ship was a Special Summon, I can still Normal Summon. But I like suspense, so I'll put it face–down and end my turn"

Naota smirked as he drew his sixth card. "Defending right off the bat? That doesn't sound like the Wild Royal that I heard so much about. No matter. I play the Field Spell, Ancient City–Rainbow Ruins" the once grassy park turned into a colosseum. A rainbow was shining above it.

"Dude this place is so gay" I said.

I don't have anything against homosexuals, but sometimes when I say that, my opponents get mad and start making stupid mistakes because of it.

But Naota didn't get mad at all. Man this guy is _no_ fun.

"You just don't understand what beauty is. You've been surrounded by nothing but animals all your life; you can't _possibly_ appreciate my Field Spell. Now I summon Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth" A gray mammoth with four–count them, four–tusks appeared on Naota's field. It had an amber gem on its forehead.

**Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth(LV4/Earth/ATK 1700/DEF 1600)**

"Now Amber Mammoth! Attack Yomi Ship with Amber Stomp!" the mammal ran towards my ship and gave it a nice big stomp. But before it could go back to its master, it got swept away by a tide.

I smirked. "Sorry Naota. But you _shouldn't_ underestimate my Yomi Ship's Deadly Tide Ability. Once a monster destroys my vessel, that same monster gets destroyed too. So much for your mammoth"

Naota smirked back at me.

Which I didn't like, by the way.

"_You_ shouldn't underestimate my Crystal Beasts"

"Nani?" I asked, kind of stupid sounding, when I felt a rock hit my head.

"Ow! Who did that!? Who has the balls!?" I turned to my pack with babyish tears in my eyes. I saw Rai tossing a rock in the air with Kaida next to him.

"Good shot Rai. Next time he acts stupid, aim for his face"

"Hai hime"

"What the hell Kaida!?" I whined. Kaida knows that Rai is _extremely _loyal to her! _Not_ to mention he has _perfect_ aim.

The bond between the Knight and the Princess has struck again.

"Please explain Rai"

"Hai hime. Crystal Beast monsters, when destroyed, don't go to the Graveyard. They are instead made into Continuous Spells"

I thought for a while. I never read up on what Crystal Beast monsters do. Slifers haven't gotten that far yet. But I _do_ remember _something._

"Crystal Beast…That's what that Anderson guy used right?"

"Huh, so he _does_ study?" Kyohei said.

"Shut up!"

"Look!" Kaida interrupted. "Just be careful. Since his Field Spell is in play, those Beasts will be more than just Continuous Spells"

"Ah so you _do_ know your stuff" Naota said, decided to bring in his unneeded two cents. "I just assumed that you would be _just_ as clueless as _this_ one. You _are_ a girl after all"

Kaida turned to him and crackled her knuckles. "_You wanna say that to my face!?_" she tried to charge at him but Rai and Yusei–oji–san held her back.

"But she _is_ right. Now thanks to my Mammoth being a Continuous Spell, Ancient City–Rainbow Ruins cannot be destroyed by card effects. I put this card face–down and end my turn"

_Well isn't this great?_ I thought as I drew my next card. _I'm dealing with an archetype that I know nothing about. Well, it doesn't matter. I have to win. Not only for those Black Feather cards, but for Kaida's pride too. She's done so much for me; the least I can do is protect her honor_.

"Alright buddy boy! You better watch out, 'cause here I come! I Summon my Cure Mermaid!" a blond mermaid with pink fins and a red tail came to my field.

**Cure Mermaid(LV4/Water/ATK 1500/DEF 800)**

"But I'm not done yet. I Flip–Summon my Reese the Ice Mistress!" the card flipped over and a rather small woman with yellow, blue and red clothing, a blue snowflake–shaped helmet over her red hair and a machine gun–looks like a machine gun to me, anyways. One word: Badass!–jumped on my field.

**Reese the Ice Mistress(LV2/Tuner/Water/ATK 800/DEF 800)**

"Let's do some heavy–duty damage! Resse, attack Naota with Ice Barrage!"

My mistress raised her gun at the little prick. "Ready? Aim. Fire!" Icicles shot out of the gun and hit Naota directly.

**Karasu=4000LPs(Underwater Fury)**

**Naota=3200LPs(Crystal Beasts)**

"We ain't done yet! Cure Mermaid attack with Submarine Curse!" my mermaid cupped her hands in front of her chest and black water shot towards Naota.

"I activate my Trap Card, Rainbow Path" a huge rainbow with got in front of Naota and stopped my Cure Mermaid's attack.

"What the hell just happened?"

Naota picked up his Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth and discarded it. "By sending 1 _Crystal Beast _monster from my Spell & Trap Card Zone, in other words my Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth, to the grave, I can negate my opponent's attack. Also I can add 1 Rainbow Dragon or Rainbow Dark Dragon from my Deck to my hand. I choose Rainbow Dragon" he added the monster to his hand.

I ground my teeth. These Crystal Beast were getting on my nerves. Well, at least I can get rid of this Field Spell with card effects.

"I put one cards face–down and end my turn"

"My turn than. Draw" Naota drew his sixth card. "I Summon Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat" a pink cat with gold on its feet appeared. An amethyst gem was near its neck.

**Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat(LV3/Earth/ATK 1200/DEF 400)**

"Huh. A pink cat. Seems harmless enough...Itai! Rai stop throwing rocks at me!"

"Sorry but Kaida–hime said to throw a rock every time you say something stupid"

I pouted and turned my attention back to my duel.

"Now I activate my Cat's effect. She can attack you directly, but the Battle Damage would be halved. Now Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat, attack Karasu with Amethyst Nail"

The pink cat raced passed my monsters and slashed at me.

**Karasu=3400LPs(Underwater Fury)**

**Naota=3200LPs(Crystal Beasts)**

"Next I play the Continuous Spell, Crystal Tree" A purple tree with no leaves grew next to Naota. Its roots were wrapped around a pink gem. "You'll figure out its effect when the time comes. But I'll end my turn with a face–down"

"My turn than" I drew my card than pointed to Cure Mermaid. "Now to activate my Mermaid's power" the blond turned to me and cupped her hands in front of her chest but instead of black water, it was clear and it sprinkled over me as my Life Points increased.

**Karasu=4200LPs(Underwater Fury)**

**Naota=3200LPs(Crystal Beasts)**

"Thanks to Cure Mermaid's Cure Spring Ability, I gain 800 Life Points during each of my Standby Phases. Next I Summon Mother Grizzly" A black–or navy blue. Doesn't really matter–appeared on my field.

**Mother Grizzly(LV4/Water/ATK 1400/DEF 1000)**

"Next I'll Tune my Resse the Ice Mistress and Cure Mermaid!" The Resse turned into two rings while Cure Mermaid turned into four stars. "_The hail which rules the east will speed on the crystalline ground. The roar which rules the west will travel on the frozen mountain_ _tops_" A light smashed the ground. Soon the air got cold and snowflakes surround my field.

"_Shinkuro Shōkan! Frozen emerald of the aurora, __Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice __Barrier_!" A scary light blue tiger with black and yellow armor jumped in the air. Its icy mane flowed beautifully. When it landed, it made a loud roar.

**Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier(LV6/Water/ATK 2000/DEF 1400)**

"Ok! Time to do some damage! Mother Grizzly, attack Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat with Grizzly Slash!" my bear ran to the Cat and slashed at her. Amethyst Cat turned into a Continuous Spell and that Crystal Tree grew a crystal on one of the branches but I didn't really pay it no mind.

**Karasu=4200LPs(Underwater Fury)**

**Naota=3000LPs(Crystal Beasts)**

"Now Dewloren, attack with Blizzard Roar!" Dewloren roared real loud and created a blizzard. The blizzard hit Naota hard, like I wanted it to.

**Karasu=4200LPs(Underwater Fury)**

**Naota=1000LPs(Crystal Beasts)**

"I end my turn"

I noticed Naota gritting his teeth. Good, suffer! For stepping on Kaida's pride, you deserve it.

"Two Crystal Beast in the grave. One chance" He drew his next card. "I play the Spell, Card Destruction. We discard every card in our hands and redraw the same number we discarded"

We did just that.

"Next I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy my Continuous Spell, Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat!"

"Wait what?"

I watched confused when the typhoon destroyed Amethyst Cat. I looked to Rai, who just shrugged his shoulders.

_Great_, if _Rai_ didn't know, than _no_ _one_ knows.

"Next I activate the Trap Card, Rainbow Gravity! Because I have 7 different Crystal Beast monsters in my grave, I can Special Summon a Rainbow Dragon or a Rainbow Dark Dragon from my Deck or Graveyard, ignoring the Summon conditions. I choose my Rainbow Dragon!"

A rainbow covered the entire arena in a blinding light. When it finally subsided, I saw a white and gold dragon. On its side were seven rainbow–colored gems.

Two words.

Oh. _Fuck_.

**Rainbow Dragon(LV10/Light/ATK 4000/DEF 0)**

"Rainbow Dragon! Attack Mother Grizzly with Over the Rainbow!" the white dragon raced toward my bear in a rainbow…shaped…motion…I don't know how to explain it!

But my Mother Grizzly! She had so much to live for!

**Karasu=2600LPs(Underwater Fury)**

**Naota=1000LPs(Crystal Beasts)**

"It's useless now" Naota gloated. "Rainbow Dragon is _the_ strongest in my deck. _No one_ can best him, not even _you_. You might as well pack your stuff right now"

I just stared at him than shook my head. "No you're wrong. If I lose than my Dad will throw me in the Facility. I would rather have _that_ then be a part of _your_ stupid gang"

I looked towards my pack.

"These guys are my friends. My gang. My pack. Sorry but, even if you win a _hundred_ times, _you_ won't make _me_ a part of your _circus_"

I drew my next card. "But I'm gonna win so I don't have to worry about _any_ of that! Now I activate Mother Grizzly's Ability, Aqua Return" a swirl of water gathered on my field. "When Mother Grizzly is destroyed and sent to the grave, I can Special Summon 1 WATER monster with 1500 or less Attack Points. I choose my Mermaid Knight" The water subsided and showed a red–haired mermaid with blue and green armor on her tail. In her hands were two swords.

**Mermaid Knight(LV4/Water/ATK 1500/DEF 700)**

Naota scoffed. "_Still_ not enough to defeat my dragon"

"Oh give me a second. The fun's just starting to get good. Time to get rid of your little Field Spell. I activate my Field Spell, A Legendary Ocean!"

Naota's Ancient City started to break down to make way for _my_ Spell. In a matter of seconds, we were underwater and standing on a drowned city. Fishes of different kinds swam around us.

"Now _this_ is an ancient city, _not_ your little rainbow house. Now thanks to Legendary Ocean, two things happen. One is that all Water Attribute monsters in both players' hands and on the field get their Levels reduced by one. Two is that Water Attribute monsters gain 200 Attack and Defense Points!"

**Mermaid Knight(ATK 1500+200=1700, DEF 700+200=900)**

**Mermaid Knight(LV4-1=3)**

**Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier(ATK 2000+200=2200, DEF 1400+200=1600)**

**Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier(LV6-1=5)**

"But sorry to say, but my Dewloren won't be staying long enough to use his upgrade because I'm Tributing him to Advance Summon Levia–Dragon–Daedalus!" My monster got surrounded by water. In his place, however, was a _gigantic_ blue sea monster.

Hell yes! Kaida's right! This _is_ aquatic annihilation!

**Levia–Dragon–Daedalus(LV7/Water/ATK 2600/DEF 1500)**

**Levia–Dragon–Daedalus(ATK 2600+200=2800, DEF 1500+200=1700)**

**Levia–Dragon–Daedalus(LV7-1=6)**

Naota was still smirking. "You think _that_ piece of sushi will even _scratch_ my Rainbow Dragon? What a baka"

"_You're_ the baka" I countered. "You _clearly_ don't know _anything_ about my Levia–Dragon–Daedalus. Well than let me educated you. Levia–Dragon, use your Special Ability! Go, Marine Devastation!"

LDD made a huge water tornado that ended up my destroying my Legendary Ocean Field Spell. But in the process, _every_ other card on the field was destroyed too.

That _includes_ Rainbow Dragon.

As my Field Spell disappeared, Naota started freaking out. "What just happened? My Rainbow Dragon...!"

"You _sure_ give that Jesse guy a bad name. I don't know where he is or if he's even alive or not, but he's probably pissed right now. Well he doesn't have to worry. _I'll_ punish you for using a Crystal Beast deck so poorly"

"N…Now hold on a sec…I…I was just…Kidding…You know…A joke"

"That's _great_. I _love_ jokes. Here's a good one: Levia–Dragon–Daedalus, use Lethal Oceanic and finish this duel"

Daedalus got covered in water and tackled Naota so hard he hit the ground and was unconscious.

Yea, who's the boss?

_I'm_ the boss.

**Karasu=2600LPs(Underwater Fury)**

**Naota=0LPs(Crystal Beasts)**

**Karasu wins!**

* * *

"Nice going Karasu!" Kaida praised.

"Even though you didn't know what you were up against, you didn't do _so_ badly" Kyohei followed.

"Good job" Rai ended.

I made a grin and scratched my head. "Ah you guys"

I saw my Otōsan still sitting with everyone so I quickly ran over to him.

"Alright Otōsan! You know the deal!" I grinned at him.

He sighed. "Yea I know. Here" he handed me the two Synchros.

Black Feather–Armored Wing and Black Feather–Lone Silver Wing…

They were _all mine_ now.

"Hey Yusei…" Otōsan started but Yusei–oji–san interrupted him.

"I already know. Kaida showed me. I'll…Think about it"

"_YES MOTHERFUCKER!_" Kaida cheered behind us and started jumping on Rai.

I kind of feel sorry for the guy. Kaida's jumping hugs are almost as deadly as her punches.

I looked back at the Synchros. This is good. All we need is for Kaida to at _least_ get Stardust Dragon.

Than Wild Royals will make the big move.

The move for us to shine like stars.

* * *

**Rua**–Hey how come we didn't get a part in this one?

**BRS**–Dude, you asked that when we were at the _last_ studio. I'll have you guys come soon so shut up!

**Ruka**–Calm down Rua. She'll hit you with the stick again if you don't.

**Rua**–I hate the stick…

**BRS**–And the stick hates you too! Now you guys go to the other room and read your new, _new_ scripts

**Rua**–Whatever…

**Ruka**–Alright

**BRS**–Well this has been a productive day. Two chapters in one day? I must love you guys. Anyways, this is BlackRoseServent over and out!

**Rua**–That closing is so stupid!

**BRS****Grabs the stick** Now if you all would please excuse me, I have a teal–haired bitch to beat up! Laters!

Side Notes

(1): "Sadistic Vampire" by Kagamine Len, Vocaloid

(2): Okāsan–'Mom, Japanese'

(3): Oji–san–'Unlce, Japanese'

(4): Oba–san–'Aunty, Japanese'


	6. Kaida's Sweet Test! Duel For Rai's Heart

**BRS**–Hello again!

**Aki**–Are you on drugs or something?

**BRS**–What?

**Aki**–This is the third story you moved from your old account to your new one. What's with the energy?

**BRS**–Well…

**Aki**–What did you smoke?

**BRS**–Well…I didn't smoke anything…I…May have drunk a bunch of Red Bull and 5 Hour Energy…At the same time…

**Aki**–…I'm compelled to ask why…

**BRS**–I…Wanted to know how they taste when you mixed them together…

**Aki**–…And?

**BRS**–And what?

**Aki**–What do they taste like when they mix them together?

**BRS**–Well…After a couple a drinks, you don't really pay attention to the taste…

**Aki**–Uh–huh…

**BRS**–…S…So…There's a character in this chapter that doesn't belong to the studio so…

**Aki**–Right. **The OC, Hitomi, was created by melan anime, the #1 fan of 'Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds: The Shining Saga.' Hitomi's deck also belongs to melan anime. All credit belongs to her.**

**BRS**–You all know what this is! **Duel for Rai's Heart! Kaida's Sweet Test**! It's time for the Wild Royals' leader to have a spotlight!

* * *

**P.O.V–Kaida**

The name's Kaida. Fudo Kaida. Shout out to all of my badass bitches!

Anyways, I'm 15 years old and I go to Duel Academy as a Slifer Red because Heitmann hates my fucking guts. Well as great philosophers had once said, _"_It sucks to be him_"._

Oh and I know what you're all thinking…

"Kaida breakfast is ready!" I heard Papa yell from downstairs.

"Coming!" I yelled back as I got my bag.

Yea, my Papa is the Turbo Dueling King, Fudo Yusei.

You'd think that having such a famous dad will be _awesome_ and I'd get a _lot_ of perks. Well _fuck yea_ I do!

I don't have to wear the school uniform but I have to wear a red tie that has DA on it to prove that I'm a student, I get better lunches than the other kids and I take _all_ the advance duel classes, even though I'm a Slifer Red. Much to Heitmann's irritation.

Trust me, I have more perks but I there's no time to get into _all_ of them.

But it's not _all_ candy and gumdrops happy kids playing on the monkey bars.

"Here you are" Papa said as he handed me some toast. "Sorry it's a little burnt"

For one thing, Papa _can't_ cook. I mean, it's not like I blame him. He grew up in Satellite; well the Satellite _before_ that bridge was made. He lived with Martha–Obā–chan(1), who cooked _all_ of his meals for him and Jack–oji–san and Crow–oji–san. But at least Papa wasn't like Jack–oji–san, burning food so bad that it doesn't _look_ like food anymore. That'll just be _terrible_.

_Kyohei's_ going to have to deal with _that_. Sucker!

"Papa, I have a Duel Assessment today" I said.

Papa sat next to me on the couch with his plate. Don't ask why we eat on the couch instead of the dinning table. It just feels more right.

"Is that so? Do you know what deck they'll give you?"

"Well the Slifers have been learning about Madolche, Amazoness and Gem–Knight decks for the last three days, so it'll probably be one of those. I hope I get an Amazoness or a Gem–Knight deck, though. Madolche is so stupid and doesn't match my personality at _all"_

Papa shook his head. "Come on now _Jack._ All cards are powerful. You just have to know how to use them"

"I'm _nothing_ like Jack–oji–san!"

"You sure are good at sounding like him though"

_"Anyways_, Papa can I have Stardust Dragon now? It's been weeks!"

Papa sighed. "I said I'd think about it"

"But it's been _weeks!_" I whined. _Yes,_ I whine. I'm a _total_ Daddy's Girl after all.

Before Papa can argue with me, the doorbell rang. He got up and walked towards the door. "Is that you Rai?"

"Yea"

Papa opened the door to see my red–haired Knight in the doorway. "Hey there Rai"

"Hey"

"I'm going to be working late today. Think you can stay here with Kaida until I get back?"

"Hai"

I ran up to the door with some toast in my mouth. I waved to my dad, who waved back at me.

"Have a nice day you two!"

"Love you Papa!"

What, are you surprised that I said that? Geez, I _swear._

Look, just listen, alright?

Just because I'm this badass that'll _gladly_ disobey Papa's rules for a good duel _doesn't_ mean I hate him. I love my Papa _very_ much. I would _never_ do anything to hurt him.

So you got that?

Are we on the same page?

Good.

Anyways, off to prison!

…Oh, I mean school.

* * *

**P.O.V–Rai**

"_Rai get that thing away from me!_" Kaida–hime screamed.

I walked closer as I held up the slimy thing closer to her face. "But I really want you to count the legs. I always wanted to know if centipedes really _do_ have 100 legs"

Kaida–hime screamed louder and climbed up a tree. I swear sometimes I think she was a cat in an early life. "_Get rid of it Rai or else I'll break your legs!_"

"Just one look"

"Piss off!"

"I don't have to go to the bathroom"

"I hate you"

I just smirked at her. Sure I'm known as the cool killer but that doesn't mean I don't take advantage of Kaida–hime's heart–stopping fear of bugs. I find it entertaining.

Having my fill, I put the centipede back on the ground and raised my hands. "All gone" Kaida–hime looked at me for a while with a hesitant look, but she soon climbed down. She pouted at me.

"I can't believe how mean you are Rai. After I picked you up from the gutters!"

I rolled my eyes. She can be _such_ a drama queen. "C'mon now hime, we're almost at school. Kyohei and Karasu are on a field trip to see Moto Yugi–sama's deck so it's just us for now"

Kaida–hime didn't say anything. She just grabbed on my jacket like a little kid would and we started walking.

She _always_ does this. Grabbing my jacket and other things like that.

Ever since we were young, she's been doing that…

* * *

**P.O.V–Kaida**

"_There_ you are Fudo!" an annoying female voice sounded. I twitched my brow in annoyance. I had _just_ said my good–byes to Rai, since he was in Ra Yellow and I was a Slifer Red, and was going to my locker when the voice from hell sounded.

_Seriously,_ people have probably died from hearing this voice.

"What do you _want_ Hitomi? I'm _trying_ to go to my locker"

It's not like I _care_ about school. Well not the regular classes anyways. But I have to get my Duel Notebook and Duel Archetypes Glossary to write up more decks.

Hey, being the Wild Royal leader isn't easy. So don't judge me.

But back to the _thing_ in front of me.

Hitomi was the bitch of the school. She's in Slifer Red like me but wears the Obelisk Blue jacket that her mother had when she was young so she can pretend that she's hot shit.

Yea she's hot shit alright. She smells like it too. But that's beside the point.

"I think you know what I want Fudo!" she screeched at me.

I sighed and turned back towards my locker and took my books out. "Sorry but I don't want to buy you for the night. I don't want any diseases"

Did I mention she's a slut? Because that's kind of important. Not really but, whatever.

Hitomi ground her teeth and slammed her fist in the locker, which hurt her hand so I had to wait until she was done crying like a bitch. Not a bad bitch like _me._ I'm talking about one of those wimpy bitches that never grow up to be anything above an assistant to a bad bitch, _if_ they're lucky.

I punched the lockers plenty of times. Never hurt me once.

"I want you to stay away from Rai–kun!"

Oh and last thing. She's a total Rai fangirl. Being _the_ most popular gang in Neo Domino, it's no surprise that we'll get fanboys and fangirls left and right. And if you're wondering, yes. Boys _have_ hit on Karasu, Kyohei and Rai.

It's funny as hell!

But Hitomi is the _ultimate_ Rai fangirl. I peeked in her gym locker one time and saw a fucking Rai shrine! There was his hair, his old sneakers, some nasty boxers that he threw away when he was younger.

In other words, this girl needs help. Professional help. Like, the type of help that I don't have the credentials for.

"We've been over this Hitomi. I can't stay away from him"

"And why is that!?"

"Because he's my friend, he's part of my gang, he stays over at my house a lot and we kind of live next to each other. Oh and I have his E–mail and phone number and we talk to each other everyday"

Hitomi gave me that stupid fish–out–of–water face. "Y…You have his contact information? Give it to me _right_ _now_ Fudo!"

I sighed and turned away. "Sorry I got class. Maybe later" I walked away and left the annoying insect to her own devices.

She's not the _first_ girl to get mad at me because I'm hanging out with Rai. After all, out of the three boys, Rai has the largest fan base. But they don't seem to _get_ it.

Rai and I will _always_ be one. There's _no_ separating us.

That was the promise we made under cherry blossom tree…

* * *

**P.O.V–Hitomi**

"I can't _believe_ that little bitch! Who does she think she is to deny _me_, Sayuki Hitomi, like that!? She thinks she's _so_ big and bad because she's one of the best duelists in the city! But _that_ doesn't mean _anything_!" I yelled as I stomped in the bathroom. Some girls were in there but one glare from me and they high–tailed it out of there.

I took out a towel from my bag, placed it on the floor and sat on it. I don't _care_ what Heitmann says about Duel Academy having the cleanest bathroom's in the world. _All_ bathrooms are gross.

I went in my pocket and took out some red hair that I wrapped in _gorgeous_ red thread. When Rai–kun was sleeping during homeroom this one time, I took some scissors and cut this piece off.

It's my _most_ _precious_ _treasure_.

"Oh, Rai–kun. How I love you. You're _so_ handsome and cool and a whole lot of things too. But why do you hang around garbage like Kaida? I'm _way_ better than her. My father's a pro turbo duelist and my mom's a fashion designer. _Kaida's_ dad is a Satellite that _snuck_ his way in the City and her mom's the Black Rose Witch! There's _no_ way someone like _you_ could be with someone like _that_. It's _inhuman_. And just because her boobs are big doesn't mean anything either! So what if mine are smaller!? They're better then hers! Rai–kun, I'm _so_ much better than her. Why would you like that little bitch? Unless…" I thought for a bit before getting an idea.

"Is it because she's a good duelist? Oh just because I don't win that much _doesn't_ mean _she's_ better than _me_! She's nothing but a little up–start. I _have_ to think of a way to make you see that _she's_ nothing but trash and that you should be with _me_! But how…?"

"How do you think the Slifers will do today?" a female teacher asked from behind the door.

Slifers? Is there something going on with us? I listened more closely to get the details.

"Well I _know_ that Fudo–chama will do _wonders_, no matter _what_ deck you give her"

"During homeroom I saw her looking through that Duel Archetypes Glossary of hers and she was looking at the Amazoness and Gem–Knights. I don't think she wants that Madolche deck"

"Well even if she _does_ get it, I _know_ she'll be fine. Now if only her normal class grades were like her dueling grades…"

I tuned them out after that. I _already_ had my idea. I forgot all about that stupid Duel Assessment. I'll get Heitmann to make it seem like Kaida got bad luck and was given the Madolche deck and to let me duel her using my Harpies.

I don't know what Madolche is.

But if Kaida hates it, I _love_ it.

* * *

**P.O.V–Rai**

"Rai, as leader of the Wild Royals, I order you to comfort me!" Kaida–hime ordered as she pouted at me.

"Yes hime" I answered as I put my arm around her and patted her head.

The two of us were in the lunchroom when Kaida–hime opened the packet that Heitmann gave out to Kaida–hime's class. A _lot_ of the Slifers got the Amazoness and Gem–Knight decks but when Kaida–hime opened her packet…

It was a Madolche deck. You know, the one she _didn't_ want. Sounds like a conspiracy to me.

I took her Duel Archetypes Glossary and started looking for Madolche. "Calm down, Kaida–hime. Maybe it's not as bad as you think"

"Yea it's not bad at _all_. The leader of the Wild Royals is using a deck that's based off princesses, animals and French and Italian desserts. Oh _yea_. There's _nothing_ wrong at _all__"_

"Is that sarcasm?"

"_What the hell do you think!?_"

I sighed, knowing that she wasn't mad at me, and pushed the book in front of her. "Read what they're about"

Kaida–hime pouted and pushed the book away from her. "I don't _want_ to and you can't make me"

"I will tickle you in front of everyone"

"Alright fine! Jeez you and Kyohei abuse my weakness _too_ much" Kaida–hime said before bring the glossary closer to her and clearing her throat.

_(2)"Madolche" (__マドルチェ__ Madoruche, pronounced as "mah-DOL-chay") is an __archetype__ of __EARTH__-__Attribute__ monsters__._

_The names of the "Madolche" are puns of French and Italian desserts and titles or animal sounds, depending on the monster's __type__. The __Fairy__-type monsters are the royalty, and thus have royalty-based puns (i.e. _**Madolche Puddingcess**_ which is a pun of the dessert "Pudding" and the royal title of "Princess"). The __Warrior__ and __Spellcaster__-type monsters make up the servants, and have puns that relate to their occupation (i.e. _**Madolche Butlerusk**_ is a combination of the job title, "Butler," and the snack, "Rusk"). The __Beast__-type monsters have puns reflecting the sound of the animal that they make. For example, _**Madolche Baaple**_ is a mixture of "Maple" from "Maple Syrup" and "Baa" (the sound a sheep makes)._

_The name of the archetype, "Madolche," is itself a pun. It is a combination of the words "magic" ("Mahō" in Japanese) and "dolce" (pronounced "dol-chay"), the Italian word for "sweet". All Madolche monsters stand on various sweets in the shape of a jigsaw puzzle piece. Also, on close inspection of the limbs of all the Madolche artworks (including the horse that _**Madolche Chouxvalier**_ rides) shows what appear to be sewing seams, implying that all characters are dolls or plushies. This seems to be true, as the artwork of_ **Madolche Nights**_ shows the "Madolche" monsters as dolls in a room.__  
_

"Great. Not _only_ are these things based off a child's imagination, they're also plushies and puns. Oh my _fucking_ Kami!"

I pulled her ear to get her attention. "Keep reading"

Kaida–hime rubbed her ear with a pout. "_Fine_ you big meanie"

_The Madolche focus on recycling their cards for repeated use, with all of the Madolche monsters being sent either back to the Deck or to the hand after being destroyed by an opponent. Several of those monsters have effects that send Madolche-specific Spell and Trap cards from the Graveyard back to the Deck or from the Deck to your hand. This makes the Madolche very difficult to Deck Out, a strategy almost entirely opposite to many other contemporary archetypes._

_While the Deck does not do any Deck thinning on its own, it does however feature a wide variety of searchers, making the Deck highly stable. _**Madolche Butlerusk**_ is capable of scanning the Deck for a field spell, which is mostly exclusively used for _**Madolche Chateau**_. _**Madolche Messengelato**_ can search for any Madolche spell or trap card, allowing easy access to many support cards. _**Madolche Magileine**_ and _**Madolche Ticket**_ are easily capable of searching for other monsters from the Deck, and _**Madolche Marmalmaide**_ can recycle spells and traps, which are likely the only cards that will stay in the graveyard._

_This also gives the Madolche a unique ability to deplete your opponent's resources; the archetype is largely unaffected by widespread destruction cards like _**Dark Hole**_ or _**Torrential Tribute**_, and in fact benefit from their opponents' use of it, able to quickly swarm back to the field while their opponent has no monsters with help from cards like _**Madolche Ticket**_ and _**Ultimate Offering**_._

_The ultimate goal of most Madolche Decks is to swarm the field with low-level monsters and power them up quickly through use of _**Madolche Chateau**_ and _**Madolche Lesson**_. The main powerhouse cards used are _**Madolche Puddingcess**_ and _**Madolche Queen Tiaramisu**_; they have relatively high ATK (so long as_ **Puddingcess'**_ effect requirement of the Graveyard being empty is met) and powerful effects to deplete your opponents' field presence, clearing the way for the weaker monsters to attack directly. Out of the two, _**Madolche Queen Tiaramisu**_ is more prominently used as the Deck's boss monster, as it not only features a massive attack stat, but it also possesses the ability to eliminate targets on the opposing field by returning cards to the Deck. This is particularly effective because _**Madolche Queen Tiaramisu**_ has an effect that does not target, making responding to this effect very difficult to do in most scenarios.(2)_

"Hey…Madolche Queen Tiaramisu…It looks different…" Kaida–hime said.

"It's an Xyz monster" I answered.

"An Xyz monster?"

I nodded at her. "I learned about it during one of the Ra study periods. Xyz monsters are the _only_ monsters that _no one_ have been able to summon. Not Yusei–oji–san, Crow–oji–san, Jack–oji–san, Aki–oba–san. Not even the King of Duelist, Moto Yugi–sama. That means that if _you_ summon Madolche Queen Tiaramisu, that'll make you the _first_ in Duel Monsters history to summon an Xyz monster" I looked at her with a sincere look, one that only _she_ can see. "Just think how bright you'll shine when you summon a monster that not even the best of the best can summon"

Kaida–hime stared at the picture of the purple–haired queen before turning to me. I really like that look in her eyes. It's the look of determination that only Kaida–hime can have.

"In other words, this isn't just a duel. It's an opportunity" she stood up. "Rai make sure you video tape this and send it to Karasu and Kyohei. I want them to practice Xyz Summoning too. Tell them that if they don't, it's a penalty"

"As you wish, hime"

Kaida–hime walked away to prepare for her duel.

Yes, she's the princess. I am the faithful knight.

And I _will_ be by her side.

No matter _what_…

* * *

**P.O.V–3rd Person**

A boy with spiky black–and–red hair and dangerous red eyes watched the scene from a tree. He was looking down at the Princess and the Knight, looked back at the picture in his phone and back at them again.

"So I finally found their little group. Now how to get closer…"

* * *

"It's time for the Slifer Red Duel Assessment everyone so hurry up to your seats!" Heitmann announced as Slifer Reds, Ra Yellows and Obelisk Blues gathered in the duel arena. Rai walked fast, dodging fangirls left and right, trying to get a good seat to video tape the duel when he bumped into someone.

"Sorry"

"It's fine. Follow me"

"Why?"

"You want good seats right? I know a place…"

Rai looked at the male in front of him. His spiky black hair had red highlights and he had blazing red eyes. He wasn't wearing the uniform or a tie to show that he goes to this school so he's not a student here.

"Who are you?"

"Kuroma. Kuroma Jigoku"

* * *

A few hours passed before Kaida started her walk to the arena. Many of the teens shouted cheers of excitement which easily drowned out the _We Hate Kaida_ Club.

Heitmann twitched his brow, _not_ liking how popular Kaida was, but tried to keep his anger down. _All_ Hitomi had to do was win the duel and he can kick Kaida out of the school and his life forever.

Harpies vs. Madolche? Seems pretty clear who's going to win.

"Now our next test taker will be Fudo Kaida–chama!"

Kaida waved to her fans and blew kisses at her club. Hey if they went through the trouble of making a club that's _all_ about her, then they _deserve_ some love.

"Her opponent will be Miss Sayuki Hitomi–san!"

"Hitomi?" Kaida looked at the other side of the arena as the blond sashayed her way to her side. The _We Hate Kaida_ Club was cheering but got drowned out by everyone's boos. It seems like they can't scream loud enough for their president. Sad, isn't it?

"What's the deal here Heitmann?" Kaida asked. "I thought you said that Hitomi won't be taking the Assessment"

"I thought that just any old Slifer would be _too_ boring for you, Fudo–chama, so I made an exception for you" Heitmann said, smirking when Kaida shot off a glare. "So, instead of the young man that was going to duel you, I asked Sayuki–san if she'll do it. She basically jumped at the offer"

"So you mean to tell me that you wanted me to have a challenging opponent and you chose _Hitomi?_ She can't even duel her way out of a wet paper bag with a hole in it!"

"Yes I _can_ you know–it–all piece of garbage!" Hitomi yelled out as she took out her deck. "_Anyways_ there's a rule to this duel that you should know and that's _I'm_ allowed to use my Harpie deck!"

Kaida didn't flinch but decided to ask anyways. "And _why_ are you using your Harpie deck? This Assessment is about Amazoness, Gem–Knights and Madolche decks. Using something other than the decks that the school provided for you is against the rules"

"Well since I _am_ Heitmann's favorite, I can...Bypass the rules. Scared, _Fudo–chama_?" Hitomi asked with a smirk.

"No it's just sad that you had to cheat to get _some_ type advantage over me. An advantage that's _not_ going to work, by the way"

Hitomi growled. "If you're _so_ confident, then let's make a bet? If I win, than I get Rai–kun _all_ to myself…"

"Of _course_ that's what this is about" Kaida said as she rolled her eyes.

"_And_ if I lose, which I won't, _I'll_ stay away from him"

Kaida sighed. "I'm telling you, _you_ can't split the two of us. At least not like _this_" Kaida activated her Duel Disk and put her Madolche in it. "But if it'll shut you up, I'll _gladly_ accept"

Hitomi smirked and put her Harpie deck in her Duel Disk before activating it. "We'll see about _that"_

"Hope you're ready to lose"

**DUEL!**

* * *

******P.O.V–Kaida**

**Kaida=4000LPs(Madolche)**

**Hitomi=4000LPs(Harpie Lady)**

"I'll make the first move!" I announced as I drew my next card. "I Summon Madolche Magileine in Attack Mode!" A purple–haired witch with a purple witch costume flew on my field on a fork that had a piece of Madeleine on it.

**Madolche Magileine(LV4/Earth/ATK 1400/DEF 1200)**

"I activate Magileine's Ability, Petite Magileine. When Madolche Magileine is Normal or Flip Summon, I can add one Madolche monster from my deck to my hand"

Just then a bunch of blue cards appeared in front of me. This was something Papa created. Now when an effect causes you to look through your deck, instead of taking out it out and looking for cards, the list of appropriate cards will show up virtually. Once you pick a card, like so...

"I choose Madolche Queen Tiaramisu" I said as I pressed the virtual card. When I did, the same card stuck out of my deck and I added it to my hand.

Do you get it? Do you need me to explain more?

No? Good cause I wasn't gonna.

"I put three cards face–down and end my turn"

Hitomi started laughing as she drew her sixth card. "I bet you just _hate_ having that little dessert witch on your field. You would've been _much_ more comfortable with something big and scary like Amazoness or Gem–Knights right? Now that you're using Madolche, you're nothing but a little..."

"Oh my Kami, just make your move!" I yelled. _Jeez_ she's annoying! I'm surprised her parents haven't left town yet!

Hitomi scoffed. "You'll regret that. I Summon Harpie Lady 1–Airo!" A red-haired with green wings, claws and talons flew up on Hitomi's field.

**Harpie Lady 1–Airo(LV4/Wind/ATK 1300/DEF 1400)**

"Next comes her Ability, Whirlwind! As long as Airo is on the field, all WIND type monsters gain 300 Attack Points. That includes Airo herself"

**Harpie Lady 1–Airo(ATK 1300+300=1600)**

"Your little witch doesn't have a chance against this diva of the sky! Airo, attack Madolche Magileine with Storm Swift!"

"I play the Trap Card, Doble Passé!"

Airo flew passed Madolche Magileine and hit me instead.

**Kaida=2400LPs(Madolche)**

**Hitomi=4000LPs(Harpie Lady)**

Hitomi started laughing. "What does Rai–kun see in you!? You're the biggest idiot I've ever seen! You need Life Points to stay in the duel, stupid!"

"_I'm_ the biggest idiot you've ever seen? Than I guess you've never looked in a mirror before huh?"

Hitomi kept laughing for a few minutes before my words started to sink in.

Oh Kami, she's such a blond.

"Why you..."

"Besides my Trap's not done yet. Doble Passé has a second effect and that's to allow my Madolche Magileine to attack you directly too. But before that happens, I activate the Continuous Trap, Madolche Waltz. Now Magileine, attack Hitomi with Magileine Magic!"

The witch got off of her fork and pointed it at Hitomi. A beam of magileine came out of the fork and hit the blond.

"Eww! This is gross!"

I wonder if she knows that this is virtual reality. I mean, I didn't activate my psychic powers...Maybe she really is stupid.

**Kaida=2400LPs(Madolche)**

**Hitomi=2600LPs(Harpie Lady)**

"Now it's time for Madolche Waltz! Each time a Madolche monster I control attacks or is attacked, you get hit with 300 points of damage. It's time for a second performance Magileine, so use Magical Waltz!"

Magileine jumped towards Hitomi and gave a spinning kick.

**Kaida=2400LPs(Madolche)**

**Hitomi=2300LPs(Harpie Lady)**

"So you have any other moves or is it my turn now?" I asked with a smirk.

Hitomi snarled. "You think you're so awesome just because Rai–kun pays attention to you, but you're _wrong_! As soon as I win, I'll replace you and than Rai–kun will see just how amazing I am! I put one card face–down and end my turn"

I stayed quite, not even drawing my card. I just stared at Hitomi.

"What!? Feeling threaten? Scared that I might be a better match for Rai–kun? Well you _should_ be! As soon as you're out of the picture, Rai–kun will fall head over heels in love with me! Than we'll date and he'll ask me to marry him and I'll bear _all_ his..."

"You don't get it _do_ you?"

Hitomi stopped her ramble and looked at me. "What are you talking about?"

"You don't seem to understand. Rai won't _ever_ leave. We promised each other to _always_ be together. Under the cherry blossom tree…"

* * *

**_P.O.V–Flashback_**

_It was before I met Karasu and Kyohei. I was six at the time. But I still remember it like it was just yesterday…_

_"Rai–Rai!" I ran crying towards the seven–year–old red–haired boy._

_Rai turned around just in time to catch me when I ran into him. "Kaida–hime? What's wrong? Why are you crying?"_

_"T…T…Those boys…T…They took…They took my Stardust Dragon and Black Rose Dragon dolls…And…And they won't give them back…" I said between my cries._

_Rai was quiet for a bit before taking me towards the cherry blossom tree. He sat me down and kissed my hand in a prince–like manner._

_"I'll be back"_

_"R…Rai…Rai–Rai?"_

_"No more crying. Just stay here and wait for me alright, Kaida–hime?"_

_I didn't know what he was going to do, but I just nodded. He made a small smile at me and left._

_So what did I do?_

_I waited._

_I waited and waited and waited._

_A man with an ice cream cart noticed me and gave me some free ice cream so I'd feel better. ____I ate it all. Even the cone. __But Rai wasn't back yet._

_So I kept waiting and waiting until it got dark._

_I was scared and was about to cry again when I felt a hand pat me on the head._

_I looked up and saw him._

_"Rai–Rai…"_

_"What did I say about crying? I said no more right?"_

_I didn't say anything. I was looking at him and all his cuts and bruises._

_"Why…Why does Rai–Rai have owies?"_

_____"To get these back" he held my Stardust Dragon and Black Rose Dragon toys._

_I made a big smile and took them. I hugged them very tight. "Thank you, Rai–Rai!"_

_"You're welcome Kaida–hime"_

_"Hey Rai–Rai?"_

_"Yea?"_

_"You always call me princess. Can I call you prince?"_

_Rai chuckled a bit and leaned on the tree next to me._

_"That's a very nice thing to say, Kaida–hime. But I don't want to be your prince"_

_I looked at him with a bit of a sad look. He must've thought I'd cry again because he patted my head. "Why not?"_

_______"Because I don't got the prince look. A prince is someone with blond hair and classy and all that. I'm not like that at all"_

_"Than what does Rai–Rai want to be?"_

_"I want to be your Knight"_

_"Knight? What does a Knight do?"_

_"A Knight's job is to protect the Princess and always be by her side. That's what I want to be" __He held up his pinky. "I promise to always protect you, Kaida–hime, and to always stay by your side"_

_I just smiled at him. I put my toys near the tree and got up. I held up my pinky and we intertwined them. "I promise to protect you and to always be by your side too, Rai–Rai"_

_________"Ready?"_

_"Hai!"_

_"Cross out hearts and hope to die_

_Eat a thousand needles if we lie_

_Pinky Promise Song(3)"_

_We took our pinkies back after the song and just smiled at each other._

_"Yusei–oji–san and Aki–oba–san must be pretty worried about you. I'll take you home ok?"_

_I took my toys, held onto his jacket and smiled at him._

_"Hai!"_

* * *

**P.O.V–Present**

"You wouldn't understand. We would _never_ separate. Not by you or anyone" I drew my next card. "I Summon Madolche Chouxvalier in Attack Mode" a blond knight with a French–At least I think he's French. Maybe he's British? Oh whatever, it's not like I'm going to look it up–knight outfit, a sword that, I suspect, is made out of choux à la crème–A cream puff, for those who don't know French–riding a white and green play horse.

**Madolche Chouxvalier(LV4/Earth/ATK 1700/DEF 1300)**

"Now thanks to him, you can't attack any other Madolche monster. Now Chouxvalier, attack Harpie Lady 1–Airo with Cream Puff Slash!" The knight's horse ran towards the flying woman and the knight slashed her to pieces.

**Kaida=2400LPs(Madolche)**

**Hitomi=2200LPs(Harpie Lady)**

"Let's not forget my Madolche Waltz! Chouxvalier, use Chivalrous Waltz!" Chouxvalier threw his sword at Hitomi.

**Kaida=2400LPs(Madolche)**

**Hitomi=1900LPs(Harpie Lady)**

"Madolche Magileine, Use you Magileine Magic!"

**Kaida=2400LPs(Madolche)**

**Hitomi=500LPs(Harpie Lady)**

"And now it's time for my Madolche Waltz! Magical Waltz!"

**Kaida=2400LPs(Madolche)**

******Hitomi=200LPs(Harpie Lady)**

"I end my turn"

The students were loudly cheering for me. However Hitomi doesn't look so happy.

Oh well. That's her problem, not mine.

"You think you're _so_ great! Try fighting your way through _this!"_ She drew her next card. "I Summon Harpie Lady 2–Ocupete!" A Harpie with short orange hair with a bang at the side appeared on Hitomi's field.

**Harpie Lady 2–Ocupete(LV4/Wind/ATK 1300/DEF 1400)**

"I'm not done yet! I play the Spell Elegant Egotist! Because I have a _Harpie Lady_ on my field, I can Special Summon either another _Harpie Lady_ or _Harpie Lady Sisters_ from my hand or Deck. So from my hand, I Special Summon Harpie Lady Sisters in Attack Mode!"

Kaleidoscope designs covered Hitomi's field. When it ended, Harpie Lady–Airo, another Harpie Lady–Ocupete and a Harpie with crazy blue hair was on the field. I think her name was...Keraino or something like that. I remember liking her the most because she had a punk, rock & roll look to her.

But that's beside the point.

**Harpie Lady Sisters(LV6/Wind/ATK 1950/DEF 2100)**

"Next I play my Trap, Icarus Attack. By sacrificing 1 Winged-Beast monster, I can destroy two cards you control. I Tribute Harpie Lady 2–Ocupete to destroy Madolche Waltz and Madolche Chouxvalier!" A beam of light destroyed Ocupete. Once it did, it struck my Trap and my monster.

"If you think I'm done, than you're wrong! I play the Equip Spell, Rose Whip!" The Harpie Sisters were given spiky whips. "Thanks to this card, my Sisters gain 300 Attack and Defense Points!"

**Harpie Lady Sisters(ATK 1950+300=2250, DEF 2100+300=2400)**

"Now attack Madolche Magileine with Triple Whip!" The Sisters ganged–up on my magician and whipped at her at the same time.

**Kaida=1550LPs(Madolche)**

**Hitomi=200LPs(Harpie Lady)**

Hitomi started laughing like those rich girls on TV. "There's _no_ way you can beat me! My divas are just _too_ strong! One more attack and you're _done_ for! You should just give it all up and let me have Rai–kun!"

I allowed her to have her time as I drew my next card. She needs her 15 seconds of fame. It's _all_ about to be gone in a minute.

"I play my last face–down, Double Summon. This lets me Normal Summon twice. I summon Madolche Butlerusk and Madolche Marmalmaide in Attack Mode" A butler and maid appeared on my field.

**Madolche Butlerusk(LV4/Earth/ATK 1500/DEF 800)**

**Madolche Marmalmaide(LV4/Earth/ATK 800/DEF 2000)**

Hitomi smirked. "What are _they_ going to do? They're so useless!"

"You know, I thought that too. But Papa told me that every card is powerful. You just have to know how to use them. Believe in your deck and it'll come through for you. I hated the Madolche monsters before but now I have nothing but respect for them" I looked sharply at Hitomi.

"And for stomping on their pride the way you did throughout this duel, I'll make you pay. Because Butlerusk was Normal Summoned and there's another Madolche monster on my field, I can activate Madolche Butlerusk's Ability, Polite Servant"

Butlerusk turned to me and bowed. As he did, two blue virtual cards appeared in front of me. I pushed one of them and it showed up on in the butler's hands. He walked up to me and handed it to me before making a final bow and returning to the field.

"Thanks to Polite Servant, I can add 1 Field Spell from my Deck to my hand. The card I choose is Madolche Chateau"

Hitomi crossed her arms. "All that for a Field Spell that's not even going to work? What's the point? Are you trying to...?"

"Next I'll create the Overlay Network with my LV4 Madolche Butlerusk and my LV4 Madolche Marmalmaide" a red colored spiral portal grew at the bottom of the field. Electric sparks can be seen from in. My monsters turned into orange got sucked in the red bottomless hole.

Hitomi looked at it scared. "W...W...What is this!? Is this some of your creepy psychic powers you witch!?"

I smirked at her. "I'm not my mother, Hitomi. I'm not going to snap because you call me a witch. Besides, even if you call me that, it _still_ proves that I'm stronger then you'll _ever_ be"

Hitomi scowled at me. But before she can say anything, a blinding light covered the red hole.

"_Gather around as the queen appears. Her graceful walk, her dear smile and her frightening power! Come forth, Queen of Sweets, so that the princess can shine!_"

My monsters flew from the hole and turned into orange balls of light. They started spinning in a circle at a fast rate.

"_Ekushīzu Shōkan! The Sweet Royalty, Madolche Queen_ _Tiaramisu!_"

The purple–haired queen appeared on my field. She was wearing a gold–and–brown dress and had a scepter that had the same color. She sat on a gold throne as the two lights that were once my monsters circled around her.

**Madolche Queen Tiaramisu(Rank 4/Xyz/Earth/ATK 2200/DEF 2100/OU 2)**

The crowd gasped at the sight. Hitomi was freaking out.

"W…W…What is that…?"

"Madolche Queen Tiaramisu. To put it simply, she's a Xyz monster"

"An…Xyz monster...What's…?"

"Xyz Summons can be conducted when there are two or more monsters of the same Level on your side of the field. Those monsters can be used as Xyz Materials to Summon an Xyz Monster whose Rank is the same as the Levels of the monsters used. In order to Xyz Summon an Xyz Monster, you must first take the required Xyz Materials face–up on your side of the field and stack them together, or overlaying them. Then, the Xyz Monster is Xyz Summoned from your Extra Deck, and placed on top of the stack(2). The reason you never heard of it is because _no one_ had Xyz Summoned before. Not even the King of Duelist himself"

Hitomi made a fist, clearly not happy with the information. "So you did something that no one has done before. Big deal! My Harpies are _still_ stronger than that overgrown queen! If _that_ is the best you got, you should just throw in the towel right now!"

"I detach one Overlay Unite to activate Tiaramisu's Ability. Go my Queen, use your Royal Take Back"

One of the lights, or Overlay Unites as I have called them before, went in Tiaramisu's scepter and it shined bright. When it was done, Hitomi's Harpie Lady Sisters went back in her Deck and shuffled while her Rose Whip got destroyed.

**Madolche Queen Tiaramisu(OU 2-1=1)**

"W…What? What just happened to my Harpies?"

"Royal Take Back is Madolche Queen Tiramisu's Ability. By detaching one Overlay Unite, I can choose up to two Madolche monsters that are in my Graveyard and shuffle them in my deck. By doing so, I can choose up to two of my opponent's cards that he/she have on the field and shuffle them back in their deck. I chose your Harpie Lady Sisters and since they had an Equip Spell attach to them when it happened, Rose Whip got destroyed. In other words you're defenseless"

"N…N…No…No way…I don't want to lose…"

"Oh no. You're not going to just lose. I know I said I'll make you pay for disrespecting my Madolche Deck, but now that I think about it I'm more pissed off at the fact you tried to get in between Rai and I. For even having such a ludicrous thought, I'll make you pay. And I'll do it by playing the Field Spell, Madolche Chateau"

The arena was turned into a candy made kingdom. Different Madolche monsters inhabited it. One of my cards popped out of the Graveyard slot on my Duel Disk and I put it back in my Deck. My Duel Disk shuffled my Deck for me. Another thing Papa made but that's for another day.

"Thanks to this card, all of my Madolche monsters in my grave are shuffled back in my Deck. It also raises all Madolche monsters' Attack and Defense Points by 500"

**Madolche Queen Tiaramisu(ATK 2200+500=2700, DEF 2100+500=2600)**

Hitomi made a nervous smile and put her hands up. "H…H…Hey there's no…No need for that…I…I was just kidding…About the whole replacing you thing…It was all a joke…So…So you can call off your attack…"

I glared. "That _doesn't_ make the situation any better. I told you, didn't I? _This_ is your penalty for threatening the bond between me and Rai. There's no going back now"

I pointed at the 'pee–your–pants' scared Hitomi. "Madolche Queen Tiaramisu, finish this duel with Royal Tiramisu"

The Queen pointed her scepter at Hitomi and blasted her with a beam of Tiramisu.

**Kaida=1550LPs(Madolche)**

**Hitomi=0LPs(Harpie Lady)**

**Kaida wins!**

As the virtual stuff went away and the crowd cheered, I turned around and left. I didn't feel like staying in the arena.

I…I needed to see Rai–Rai…

* * *

**P.O.V–3rd Person**

"Thanks for the spot, Kuroma–san. It was perfect for the video"

Rai stood from the spot under the bleachers with the black–and–red haired teen.

"No problem. Hey, you're the Vicious Knight, Kumori Rai, right?"

"So what if I am?"

"I want to duel you"

Rai sighed. "Look kid. I'm not into that 'fighting for the title' thing"

Jigoku leaned on the wall. "Yea I know. I just want a fun duel with someone who might give me a challenge. After winning so many tournaments, I got board with the usual bottom of the barrel duelists"

Rai thought about it. He hadn't dueled for fun in a while.

"Sure. I'll duel you"

"Great. I'll be using a Constellar deck so prepare yourself, alright?"

"Yea I…Wait what?" Rai turned to Jigoku, but found he was already gone. This has _never_ happened. This guy just told him what deck he was going to use. Surely he knew that Rai could just look that type up and plan ways the beat it. Who would do that?

"Who was that guy…?"

"Rai–Rai…"

Rai turned to the opening in the bleachers. There stood the princess, little Fudo Kaida looking so small and helpless. Rai's face softened. _Sure_ he would _have_ to tell Kaida what happened and she's going to go back to being the leader. But for now, it was nice to see her soft side.

Kaida isn't _all_ tooth and nails. If people would just sit down and get to know _her_ and not her last name, they'll find that she's just like any other girl. Well like every other tomboy, but that's besides the point.

"That was a good duel, Kaida–hime. You showed excellent combos out there"

"…Hey…Rai–Rai…"

"Yes Kaida–hime?"

"You…You wouldn't leave me right…I mean…Well…"

Rai chuckled at her stuttering and walked over to her. He kneeled in front of her, took her hand and kissed it. "I promised you, didn't I? I would always be by the Princess' side, no matter what"

Kaida smiled at Rai and hugged him tight. "I'm glad for that, Rai–Rai. I know I shouldn't let Hitomi get to me, but I can't help it. I…I don't want to lose you, Rai–Rai. If I did, I couldn't bear it"

Rai rubbed her hair. "I know, I know. But you don't have to worry about that. I'll always be here"

Kaida looked at him with little tears coming from her eyes and smiled. "Yea I know!"

Rai took her hand and stood up, pulling her along with her. "Now that that's out of the way, let's wait for Kyohei and Karasu outside"

Kaida grabbed on his jacket and smiled at him.

"Hai!"

* * *

**BRS**–I can't believe this happened again!

**Aki**–I can't believe you forgot to put sugar in it again.

**BRS****Sulks** Crow will _never_ like me with such mediocre cooking skills…I'm worthless! I'm a piece of garbage! I don't deserve to live!

**Aki****Pats my head** C'mon, don't have a Death the Kid moment. Don't worry, you'll get it again.

**BRS**–You think so?

**Aki**–Yea. Besides, this new studio has a state–of–the–art kitchen! We'll get this done in a matter of seconds!

**BRS**–Awesome! Well let's get to work!

_****A matter of seconds later****_

**BRS**–I'm garbage! Complete trash! More worthless than pond scum!

**Aki**–C…Come on now. You're not garbage.

**BRS**–You're right…I'm not garbage…

**Aki**–See? Everything's alright…

**BRS**–I'm more pathetic than garbage! I'm the type of garbage that other garbage looks at and say, "Ew, I hate garbage!"

**Aki****Sweatdrops and looks at the camera** Uhh…Well as you can see, BlackRoseServent is having a…Umm…A…_Slight_ meltdown…

**BRS**–What's the point of me even living!?

**Aki**–But I assure you, she'll be better for the next chapter…I hope…

Side Notes

(1): Obā–chan–'Grandma, Japanese'

(2): Information is from Yu–Gi–Oh wiki.

(3): From the anime _Code Geass_ Great anime. You should watch it. Now. Right this second. _Now_.


	7. The Hellish Assassin, Kuroma Jigoku

**BRS–**It's me again! I have recovered from my mental breakdown!

**Sherry**–You had a mental breakdown? How and why?

**BRS**–Oh it had something to do with Crow and food and the state–of–the–art kitchen that's not all that state–of–the–art anymore…

**Sherry**–What's wrong with the kitchen…?

**BRS**–Oh, a lot of…Crazy stuff happened…Anyways, everyone this is Sherry and she's today's special guest!

**Sherry**–Why'd you have to introduce me? I would think people would know who I am by now.

**BRS**–Oh it's just in case people reading are new to Yu–Gi–Oh 5Ds or the franchise as a whole

**Sherry**–Ah…But the show's been on for ten years and more. How can someone not watch a show that's been on for years, have merchandise in every store and their own music?

**BRS**–Why are you asking me like I know?

**Sherry**–Cause you're supposed to know as a fan yourself…?

**BRS**–Well I don't know. Anyways, there's a deck that doesn't belong to the studio so Sherry, if you would please do the disclaimer.

**Sherry**–What's a disclaimer?

**BRS**–Read your scrip Sherry.

**Sherry**–Ah alright. Umm…**The Amazoness Deck was created by melan anime.** Is that it?

**BRS**–Yup!

**Sherry**–What do we do now?

**BRS**–Whatever we want until the story's over! While we're doing that, everyone will enjoy the new revised chapter! **The Hellish Assassin, Jigoku Kuroma!** Let's get this show on the road!

* * *

**P.O.V–3rd Person**

"So any hits yet Otōsan?" Karasu asked through his cell phone.

When Rai shared the Jigoku info with Kaida after her duel, she immediately went into leader mode and ordered Karasu and Kyohei, who by now was coming back from their field trip, to look up any type of info on him and inform her on their chat. She didn't _want_ to wait until they come back.

Since Crow is part of the Securities, Karasu called him up to see if this Kuroma Jigoku had a record. Who knows, he might be a raging psychopath.

"There's no one by the name of Kuroma Jigoku in the system. Who is he? Is someone bothering you guys?"

"Nah, I just wanted to know something"

"Alright. But if anyone's messing with you, tell me alright?"

"Yes sir"

"Well my break's almost over so I gotta fly. But I'll be there to pick you up so we can have our Monday Picnic"

"Yea! I _really_ want to fly with Blackbird again!"

"Of _course_ you do. See you soon"

"You too" Karasu hanged up his phone.

Kyohei scoffed. "Here I am trying to find some info on this Jigoku guy and _you're_ talking about the fucking picnic"

"Hey _you_ can't say anything. You're _always_ the first to wolf down Okāsan's chicken parmesan"

"Whatever…"

Just then, a girl walked up to the duo. "Umm…Excuse me…Atlas–sama…I…I made this bento for you…And…Well…"

Kyohei turned to the girl and gave him his prized glare. "What. The. Hell. Do. You. Want?"

The girl' eyes filled up with tears and ran back to her seat.

Karasu made a long whistle. "Well I'm going to assume that you're bad mood steams from you not finding any information"

Kyohei slammed his fist on the bus window. "I don't _get_ it! Rai said that this Jigoku guy participated and won a lot of tournaments but there's _no_ data on him! I hacked in the National Duel Board and everything but _nothing's coming up_!"

"Well we have to notify Kaida whether we found something or not"

"Yea I know. I just hate facing her wrath. She's scary on the chat and in person"

* * *

******P.O.V–Chatroom**

**TheBlackbirdAce15 signed on.**

**TheDemonPrince16 signed on.**

**StardustPrincess15:** About damn time you guys got on!

**TheDemonPrince16:** Sorry leader. We couldn't get any connection for a while.

**StardustPrincess15:** I don't give a _damn_! I wanted information about him _hours_ ago!

**12:00MidKnight16:** Sorry about her. Kaida–hime's been on edge since I told her what happened.

**TheBlackbirdAce15**: I understand. After all, it's not every day someone challenges us to a duel and tells us up front what deck he's using. It sounds like he's messing with us.

**StardustPrincess15:** Do you have any info?

**TheBlackbirdAce15:** According to Otōsan, he doesn't have a record.

**TheDemonPrince16:** And he's not in the National Duel Board.

**StardustPrincess15****:** Rai, didn't you say that he said that he's won some big tournaments?

**12:00MidKnight16:** Hai

**StardustPrincess15:** Than _why_ isn't there any data on him!?

**12:00MidKnight16:** **Shoulder Shrug**

**StardustPrincess15:** Don't you do a virtual shoulder shrug on me mister!

**TheDemonPrince16:** Calm down Kaida. This guy has _really_ gotten you heated.

**StardustPrincess15:** Oh I'm sorry. I didn't know I was supposed to just let some guy disrespect Rai the way he did!

**TheBlackbirdAce15:** And the bond between Princess and Knight strikes again! Quick, hide the children!

**12:00MidKnight16:** Ha–Ha -.-

**StardustPrincess15:** Anyways, I found info on the Deck he says he's using in my Duel Archetype Glossary. He said Constellar right?

**12:00MidKnight:** Hai

**StardustPrincess15:** Alright than listen and listen well. **Clear Throat**

**TheDemonPrince16:** Really? A virtual throat clear?

**StardustPrincess15:** _Kyohei_…

**TheDemonPrince16:** I'm sorry ma'am…

**StardustPrincess15:** Now the Constellar deck goes like this: _(1)_ **_Constellar_**_, known as "Sacred" (__セイクリッド__ Seikuriddo) in the OCG, is an archetype of LIGHT–Attribute monsters which was introduced in **Duel Terminal–Sacred Star Knights!** Their team symbol is a golden eight–pointed star with a small circle behind it. The Xyz Monsters of the archetype, however, also have a larger, sun–like circle encasing the team symbol. This archetype so far has the second most diverse Xyz Monsters, ranging from Rank 3 to 6 and placing behind the Xyz–only archetype; **Number**. This archetype is based on constellations. Each non–Xyz Monster has a symbol from the astrological Zodiac in their respective backgrounds, representing which constellation they're from. __The **Constellar** archetype mostly focuses on Xyz Summons and most non-Xyz **Constellar** monsters so far have effects that trigger on Summon and focus on both swarming and toolboxing. **Constellar** Xyz Monsters all require LIGHT-Attribute monsters to be Xyz Summoned, except for **Constellar Ptolemy M7**. **Constellar Aldebaran**, **Constellar Algiedi** and **Constellar Virgo**, when Normal Summoned, can Special Summon another **Constellar** monster with the same LV as they have. **Constellar Sheratan** and **Constellar Zubeneschamali** can both add another **Constellar** monster from the Deck to the hand when Summoned to the field. Combining these with cards such as **Double Summon** and **Ultimate Offering** can lead to an easy swarm of the field._

**12:00MidKnight16:** So he plans to swarm the field on me?

**StardustPrincess15:** That's a guess.

**TheBlackbirdAce15:** It's like my Dad's Black Feather Deck. Dad uses it to make fast Synchro Summons.

**TheDemonPrince16:** It'll probably be good to have cards like **Bottomless Trap Hole** and **Lightning Vortex**.

**12:00MidKnight16:** Maybe. Anything else, hime?

**StardustPrincess15: **_Overall, the weakness of this archetype is that their monsters, except their Xyz Monsters, focus heavily on their own archetype, so it's best to not add too many non–**Constellar** monsters. The only non–**Constellar** monsters that are recommended would be **Honest** (a staple in light–based Decks), **Cyber Dragon** (for a quick beatstick as well to lure out any traps), **Ghost Ship** (for rank 5 Xyz), and even to an extent **Cardcar D** for its amazing draw power. Another weakness is the fact that traps can severely cripple the deck (though this applies to many decks of today's meta, but especially to **Constellar** as it is hard for them to make a comeback since they do not have enough support yet), therefore it's recommended to main at least 2 **Royal Decree**._

_Aside from that, they have great potential in maintaining their toolbox strategy, keeping their hand always with a good amount of cards, which **Tragoedia** would fit, besides its high attack, it can manipulate Levels for your non–**Constellar** Xyz (except **Ptolemys**), not to mention controlling your opponent's monsters, with this archetype that has various Levels._

_This archetype can also easily bring out powerful Rank 3-5 Xyz monsters extremely fast (even on first turn depending on the hand). An ideal combo would be to use **Constellar Pollux** or **Constellar Algiedi** in combination with **Constellar Kaus** which can then be used to Xyz into **Constellar Pleiades**. Using **Fire Formation–Tenki** to search for **Kaus** may prove useful. **Constellar Leonis** and **Constellar Sheratan** can also be used to bring you +2 by allowing a search for another **Constellar** as well an Xyz into famous Rank 3 monsters such as **Wind–Up Zenmaines**, **Number 17: Leviathan Dragon**, or their own **Constellar Hyades** (which can both switch monsters with high ATK to Defense Position and be a Rank 3 fodder for the **Chaos Xyz Change** of **Constellar Ptolemy M7**). With the release of **Constellar Star Cradle**, **Constellar** now has access to a powerful card that retrieves 2 **Constellar** monsters in your Graveyard for more Xyz Summons.__(1)_

**TheBlackbirdAce15:** He can Xyz Summon?

**TheDemonPrince16:** And here we thought Kaida–dono was the only one

**12:00MidKnight16:** What are the Constellar Xyz Monsters?

**StardustPrincess15:** Uhh…Oh they're **Constellar Pleiades**, **Constellar Ptolemy M7**, **Constellar Praesepe**, **Constellar Hyades** and **Constellar Omega**.

**12:00MidKnight16:** …

**StardustPrincess15:** Rai, you don't have to duel him. I mean, you don't have anything to prove to this guy. I bet he's some random loser trying to get in your head.

**Night'sAssassin13:** Sure don't duel me. Better for me anyway.

**12:00MidKnight16:** Kuroma Jigoku…

**TheDemonPrince16:** So _he's_ the challenger…

**TheBlackbirdAce15:** Dude you got challenged by a 13–year–old?

**Night'sAssassin13:** I'm not 13. I'm 17. 13 just happen to be my favorite number.

**TheBlackbirdAce15:** I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing…

**StardustPrincess15:** Karasu, shut up. Jigoku, tell me what you want with Rai! You just up and challenged him out of nowhere and even told him what Deck you'll be using. I swear if you're messing with him, I'll…

**Night'sAssassin13:** I promise you, Fudo Hoshina Kaida–chama. I'm not doing any of the sort.

**StardustPrincess15:** How the hell you know my middle name?

**Night'sAssassin13:** Because I know _everything_ about _all_ of you. You four are the ones I'm looking for so it's logic that I'll do my research.

**TheDemonPrince16:** Please don't tell me you're a deranged stalker. I thought we had a restraining order against you people.

**Night'sAssassin13:** All the answers will be known when Rai and I duel. Oh and Rai, I've decided that our duel will take place under the Daedalus Bridge. Be there at 5:30 sharp alright?

******TheBlackbirdAce15**: Who do you think you are ordering Rai like that!?

**12:00MidKnight16:** It's fine Karasu. I'll be there, Kuroma.

**TheBlackbirdAce15:** But Rai…

**Night'sAssassin13:** Well he seems to be fine with it. I'll be waiting then. I hope to see you all too. Especially you, Fudo–chama.

**StardustPrincess15:** Huh…Uhh…Hai…Sure…

**Night'sAssassin13 signed out.**

**TheDemonPrince16:** Well he sure is something else.

**TheBlackbirdAce15:** He's nothing but some cocky kid! _No one_ orders any of _us_ like that!

**TheDemonPrince16:** I want to know how he got in here. Yusei–oji–san made it so that only _we_ can log on. This chat is for Wild Royal members _only_ so why was _he_ on?

**TheBlackbirdAce15:** Kaida–dono, did you let him in our team without telling us?

**StardustPrincess15:** Of _course_ I didn't. I'm _just_ as confused as the rest of you. But Rai has been challenged and he _has_ to fight

**TheDemonPrince16:** Well at least this Jigoku gets to fight our Knight. No one has _ever_ beaten Rai before

**TheBlackbirdAce15:** And it's going to _stay_ like that! We're almost to school so we'll see you guys at the picnic site!

**TheDemonPrince16 signed out.**

**TheBlackbirdAce15 signed out.**

**StardustPrincess15:** …

**12:00MidKnight16:** You feel it too, huh Kaida–hime?

**StardustPrincess15:** Hai…I don't know why but…I felt strange…

**12:00MidKnight16:** I did too. Kaida–hime, do you think that Kyohei and Karasu noticed as well?

**StardustPrincess15:** If they did, they sure do have a strange way of showing it. But they probably didn't. The only reason that we're probably having these feelings is cause we're psychic. Rai–Rai…

******12:00MidKnight16:** You feel it too? That I might lose?

**StardustPrincess15:** …Hai…That's why I didn't want you to duel him. They won't admit it, but Kyohei and Karasu really look up to you. It'll devastate them if you lose.

**12:00MidKnight16:** So that's why you were acting so tough. I was wondering why you were talking harder than usual.

**StardustPrincess15:** Ha–Ha. You're _so_ funny –. – So what happens now? I mean, there's a chance you might lose…

**12:00MidKnight16:** Well than I'll just have to make it so if I do lose, we'll find out who this Jigoku character is.

* * *

**P.O.V–Ruka**

"So what's wrong with you two? You've been quite since we've got here" Yusei asked Kaida and Rai.

It's true. Ever since we picked them up from school, those two have been pretty sour. I didn't really know what was up, since Kyohei and Karasu wasn't sad. I looked at my brother. Even though Rua–onī–san is a bit dense, he seems to be a bit uncomfortable around the kids too. I mean if someone says that I'm your aunt or uncle–I know we're not related by blood but all of us are so close, we might as well be–would you automatically love them?

No? Me either.

I took this time to study the kids. They had just left school and were now dressed in picnic appropriate clothes. I could pretty much tell their personalities from their outfits.

Kaida–chan was the leader. She had the same leadership aura that Yusei has, I can just _feel_ it. She had on a red long–sleeve shirt with a cross pattern and a black skirt. Her black hair was tied in two ponytails by two black ribbons shaped like flowers. Her knee–high socks and her boots were pure black. She looks like the type that wouldn't be caught _dead_ wearing anything _too_ girly but if she does it'll be _absolutely stunning_. I also noticed that, out of the four kids, Kaida–chan and Rai–kun are pretty close because Kaida–chan was leaning on his shoulder.

I could be looking too much into this but it's a guess. Either way, I think it's cute.

Kyohei–kun looked like the more mature one of the group, which is strange because Jack's…Well…You know how Jack is. Kyohei–kun was wearing a white vest, a black dress shirt, a red tie, a white pair of pants and a white jacket. The uniform was customized with black lining design, customized rose buttons and cuff links. His blond hair was tied in an elegant ponytail so that his green eyes could be seen clearly.

In other words, he was cosplaying as Kaname Kuran from _Vampire Knight_, just with blond hair. At first I was confused that he had green eyes when Jack's eyes are purple and Carly's gray but she told me that her father had green eyes so I left it alone.

Karasu–kun was the troublemaker. When Rua–onī–san and I got here, he dumped a whole crate of applesauce on us from a tree so we had to go back home to shower and change. I can still smell it on me…

He had on a gray shirt with a red jacket that was ripped at the bottom and had flame patterns on it. I really liked his gray jeans because it had flower patterns on it. I saw something brown on his feet but I couldn't tell if it were sneakers or boots because his jeans were pretty long. Karasu–kun looked more like Crow than Stephanie with wild orange hair and his personality. The only thing he got from Stephanie, from what I can tell, is the brown eyes.

Well it doesn't matter. I still won't forgive him for that applesauce prank.

Misty–san's adopted son, Rai–kun, was the last one I studied. I got the sense of danger coming from him. He had on a teal colored long–sleeved shirt, blue jeans and white sneakers. He had a scarf hanging loose on his neck, black string necklace with a silver circle on it and black string bracelets on both of his wrists. His red hair was messy and sometimes his light blue eyes would look over to Kaida–chan than close again.

I'll admit it. When I heard that Misty–san adopted a son, I thought he'd be more…Well…More like Kyohei–kun. He had a classy look to him. Rai–kun looked like some thug.

But that's beside the point. It's time to try to bond with the kids. I mean, Rua–onī–san and I are going to be around a _lot_ more now. But I didn't know how to start so what did I do?

I hit Rua–onī–san so he can start. I'm _such_ an awesome sister.

"So…I heard a lot about you guys. I heard stories that Yusei, Jack and Crow had kids but I didn't think it was true"

Jack crossed his arms. "And just what is _that_ suppose to mean Rua?"

Rua–onī–san laughed and scratched his head. "Well I always knew that Yusei and Aki–nee–chan would get together but I _never_ thought they'd go as far as to have a kid. And Jack, I _always_ thought you would _never_ get a girl and that sooner or later Carly, Mikage and Stephanie would get tired of you. And I just thought _no_ girl would be able to handle Crow, so I thought he would _always_ be alone" Rua–onī–san closed his eyes and laughed. When he opened them, he was met with Crow and Jack's evil glare.

"You're just _asking_ for a kick in the teeth, _ain't_ ya Rua?" Crow asked as he cracked his knuckles.

Jack followed Crow's actions. "I'll be happy to be the first to give it"

Rua–onī–san flinched and hid behind me. "No please don't hit me! I got a twin sister! Hit her instead!"

I pulled Rua–onī–san's ponytail. "I _swear_ you have to be _the worst_ brother _ever_"

Kyohei–kun groaned. "Do you think you two can be quite? I can't peacefully eat my chicken parmesan with you two nitwits talking!"

Well forget what I said about Kyohei–kun _not_ being like Jack.

I made a nervous laugh. "I'm sorry Kyo–chan…"

"Who the hell gave you permission to call me _Kyo–chan_? _That's_ a name for my team _only"_ the blond said while giving off a _pee–your–pants_ glare.

"Damn straight bitch" Kaida–chan mumbled as she snuggled closer to Rai–kun's arm.

Alright, I _would've_ thought that scene was cute _if_ Kaida–chan didn't call me a bitch! And how can she say it so calmly? How many times has she called people that!?

I pushed any thought of jumping on her, because she _can_ beat me up with or without the boys, and tried to laugh it off. "W…Well…I apologize…My brother can be pretty annoying"

Karasu–kun sipped on his soda. "You mean you're _both_ annoying. You know lady, if you stayed quite for about an hour, I _might_ find you attractive"

_Man_ these guys are rude!

"Haha! Jeez lady, how does it feel to be less important than a 15–year–old?"

"Where did that voice come from?" I asked as I looked around.

"Up here, Obā–chan!"

Everyone looked up to see a teen with a long–sleeved black leather shirt with an upside down cross design, black fingerless gloves and a black choker, black leather pants with spikes on them and red–and–white sneakers that had holes in them sitting on a tree. His red–and–black hair was spiked in the back and his blazing red eyes was looking down at us.

How did he get up there without us knowing?

I noticed Kaida–chan and Rai–kun getting up. Kaida had a scowl while Rai had that same emotionless look.

"Kuroma Jigoku" Rai said.

"What the hell do you want!?" Kaida yelled.

The teen, I guess his name is Jigoku, put his hands up. "You're such a scary, scary hime. I thought himes were suppose to be kind and delicate"

"Bite me you son of a bitch!"

I looked towards Yusei, silently asking him where she got this language. He just shrugged his shoulders. Seems like he's used to this girl's mouth.

Jigoku stood on the branch. "Calm down. I'm only here for my duel with Rai so cool it, Kaida–hime"

Kaida–chan snarled and walked up to the tree. "Who the hell said you can call me that you cock–sucking, pussy–ass bitch!?"

Rai–kun held on her shoulder and pulled her back. "It's not even 5 yet. What are you doing here?"

Jigoku jumped off the tree. Wheels came from the holes in his sneakers and turned into skates. He was able to roll down the tree bark and in front of the red–head. Jeez the things that people come up with.

"I know but the thing I _wanted_ to do kind of canceled on me so I didn't have anything to do. C'mon, you don't mind if we duel now, right Rai? Or do you maybe need your mommy's permission?"

Kaida–chan snarled again but was held back by Rai–kun. "I'll duel you now. Kyohei can I use your duel disk?"

Kyohei–kun nodded. "Sure. I'll give you _anything_ to beat _this_ cocky ass to the ground"

Jigoku chuckled a bit. "I can see I'm not well liked. Hope you don't mind if I travel a bit while you guys prepare"

I watched as Jigoku skated to our group with a smirk. "Hey is that the hime's dad?" He asked as he circled Yusei. "Nice to meet the King, live and in the flesh"

"Uhh...Yea..."

"Yo, I heard you got a fine wife. A nice pair of Double Ds, if you know what I mean. And I can't help but notice Kaida's…Growing assets. You must be a pretty proud papa to have such hot chicks around you all the time"

This boy is pretty perverted.

"I agree!" Karasu–kun suddenly yelled out.

We all looked at him with glares, since Yusei was too busy processing what Jigoku said.

"What? It's true. Kaida and Aki–oba–san has big tits"

I looked at Kaida–chan, thinking that since she _is_ a girl and all, she would go up to him and smack him! But instead, she's leaning on the tree like he hasn't said anything! Is she used to people talking about her…Womanly chest!

Karasu noticed my face and smirked at me. "Aw don't worry lady. So your tits are small. It's not like that's the _first_ thing guys look at when they meet a girl" he said in a condescending voice.

That it. I _hate_ them. I hate _all_ of them.

Yusei looked at him with a glare. "What are you telling me...?"

Jigoku hit Yusei's back as though they're best friends. "Ah come Yusei! You know I'm just joking! Well not _completely_, but you know what I'm talking about"

Yusei twitched his brow. Mt. Yusei was about to blow.

You've ever seen Mt. Jack? Mt. Yusei's worst.

But before he could blow, the teen rolled over to Jack and Carly. He looked up at Jack amazed. You got to admit, Jack's pretty tall.

"Dude you're like _the tallest_ guy in the world! I bet your girl's a 6 foot supermodel, huh buddy? You know, a _hot_ babe like that Lola Misty. She's _always_ in the hottest..."

Carly cleared her throat to get the teen's attention and grabbed on the blond's arm. "Actually, _I'm_ Jack's wife"

Jigoku looked at Carly than at Jack. His face was a confused one. "_Her_? Dude, you can get a supermodel–slash–singer–slash–athlete and _you_ choose a girl wearing swirly glasses? Her pussy _better_ be worth it, man"

Carly made a fist. "What!?"

Jigoku moved to Crow and Stephanie. "And _you_! Dude, _you're_ girl's tits are _way_ too small. Can you even feel them when you're fucking her?"

"You son of a bitch!" Crow yelled but was held back by Stephanie.

Jigoku just smirked.

"Kuroma"

The prevented teen looked behind him to see Rai looking back at him. He smirked and skated to him. "You ready dude?"

"Let's make a deal"

"Oh stakes. I love it"

Rai–kun looked at Kaida–chan. She nodded at him so he turned his attention back to Jigoku. "If _I_ win, then _you'll_ be part of Wild Royals"

"What!?" Karasu–kun yelled out. "Why the _hell_ would you say something like _that_!?"

"No _way_ am I letting _him_ join _us_! He's a total _joke_!" Kyohei–kun followed.

Kaida–chan looked at the two boys and they _instantly_ stopped talking. "Karasu, Kyohei. _This_ is the deal me and Rai, also known as the leader and co–leader of Wild Royals, agreed on. The reason we didn't tell you is because you'd _act_ like this. _Trust_ me, this is for the best"

I looked over towards Rai–kun and Jigoku, the latter thinking about the deal.

"And what if _I_ win?"

"If _you_ win, you tell us who you are"

Jigoku thought for a while than shrugged his shoulders. "Ok. I'll play along with your weird deal. I just want to know if you are who I think you are" Jigoku rolled up his sleeve to show a red–and–black bracelet. He pushed the sides of it and _the most_ amazing thing happened.

That black–and–red bracelet turned into a black–and–red Duel Disk.

Yusei's eyes became a bit wide. "That's…That's something that one of my guys at the lab is making. But…It's still a prototype…"

Jigoku looked at Yusei. "Oh yea I know who your talking about. His name is Yukai Kairi right? Yea he's my uncle and he let me test this out" He put his deck in the Disk. "It's the perks of being related to a scientist. So Rai you ready?"

Rai–kun put his deck in his disk. "Of course"

"Alright than let's duel!"

**DUEL!**

* * *

******P.O.V–Rai**

**Jigoku=4000LPs(Constellar)**

**Rai=4000LPs(Amazoness)**

**DUEL START!**

"So would _anyone_ like to explain _who_ this guy is?" Rua asked as Jigoku and I drew our five cards.

"Whoever he is, he _doesn't_ look like a fan" Ruka followed.

"_That's_ Jigoku Kuroma" Karasu answered.

"_He's_ the guy you wanted me to look up?" Crow asked.

"Yup. _That's_ the scum who thinks he can just disrespect Rai _and_ get away with it. He's about to be in for a _big_ surprise"

Kyohei nodded. "Yea. Even _if_ Rai is using an Amazoness deck, he'll _still_ beat him. Right, Kaida–dono?"

I looked towards my group and noticed Kyohei pulling Kaida–hime towards him in a small embrace. An embrace, by the way, that's a _little too_ close for my liking…Hmmm…I think I'll kill Kyohei sometime today.

"Since _you're_ not moving _I'll_ take the first move!" I heard Jigoku announce.

I turned back towards him. "Just don't forget our deal…"

"If you win, then I'll be part of Wild Royals. If I win, I tell you who I am. This is a sort of weird deal but I'll go with it. So I'll take the first move!" Jigoku drew his sixth card.

"I'll start off by summoning Constellar Leonis is Attack Mode" A knight clad in white–and–blue armor appeared on Jigoku's field. Its hands had blue light coming from them, so I'm guessing that's his claws. The star sign for Leo glowed behind him.

**Constellar Leonis(LV3/Light/ATK 1000/DEF 1800)**

"I put one card face–down and end my turn. Ok Rai. Show me just how vicious the Knight can be"

I didn't say anything and just drew my card. "I summon Amazoness Trainee" a young girl with a black ponytail and a blue half–shirt and a ripped up blue skirt appeared on my field. She knelt in an attacking stance and started swinging her chained weapon around.

**Amazoness Trainee(LV4/Earth/ATK 1500/DEF 1300)**

"Next I play the Equip Spell, Amazoness Heirloom" Amazoness Trainee's neck was adorned with a brown piece of jewelry. In the middle, a green gem made a bright glow.

"Now it's time to attack. Amazoness Trainee, attack Constellar Leonis with Novice Slice" Amazoness Trainee ran towards Leonis, but tripped and fell on the way. Her weapon still raced towards the enemy thought.

Don't look at me like that. She's not a trainee for nothing, you know.

"From my hand" Jigoku announced as he picked up a card. "I activate Honest's Ability, Honest Crying. Now my Constellar Leonis gains Attack Points equal to your monster's Attack Points"

**Constellar Leonis(ATK 1000+1500=2500)**

I didn't stop my monster's attack. It was too late anyways. But even though Leonis counterattacked and damaged my Life Points, Amazoness Trainee just ran back to my field.

**Jigoku=4000LPs(Constellar)**

**Rai=3000LPs(Amazoness)**

"Thanks to Amazoness Heirloom, once per turn Amazoness Trainee is not destroyed. Also when an Amazoness equipped to Amazoness Heirloom attacks a monster, the target is destroyed after damage calculation"

The green gem in the heirloom shot a beam at Constellar Leonis and destroyed him.

"Fine then I play my Trap Card, Constellar Meteor. Because your monster battled a _Constellar_ monster and wasn't destroyed, it's shuffled back in your Deck"

A huge fire red meteor shot out of Jigoku's card and smashed the ground in front of my Trainee. It frightened her, so she ran back in my Deck. I watched as my Duel Disk shuffled my Deck.

"You're not bad you know" Jigoku commented. "You're _just_ like the Knight I'd thought you would be"

Well _that_ caught my attention. "You talk like you know us, Kuroma Jigoku. You even know Kaida–hime's middle name. I'm curious to know how you've come across such information…"

Jigoku put his finger in front of him mouth, signaling that he's staying quiet. "You'll find out after our duel, Kumori Nikkou Rai–san"

I knew he only said my middle name to get under my skin so I just kept a calm face. "I put two cards face–down and end my turn"

"My draw than" Jigoku drew his next card. "I think I'll summon Constellar Algiedi in Attack Mode" a warrior wearing white armor and holding a white staff appeared on Jigoku's field. The star sign for Capricorn glowed behind him.

**Constellar Algiedi(LV4/Light/ATK 1600/DEF 1400)**

I recognized this strategy from Kaida–hime's Glossary. Next he's going to use Algiedi's Ability to Special Summon another _Constellar_ monster…

"I activate Algiedi's Ability, Summon of the Capricorn!" The Spellcaster raised his staff and a light shined from it. "This lets me Special Summon 1 LV4 _Constellar_ monster from my hand"

He's going to choose Constellar Kaus…

"I choose Constellar Kaus!" A horse–man wearing white and welding a bow–and–arrow appeared on the field. The star sign for Sagittarius shined behind him.

**Constellar Kaus(LV4/Light/ATK 1800/DEF 700)**

Next he's going to activate Kaus' Ability…

"Next I activate Kaus' Ability, Power of the Sagittarius. Up to twice per turn, I can either raise a _Constellar_'s Level by one or lower it by one. I choose to raise Kaus' and Algiedi's Level by 1"

**Constellar Algiedi(LV4+1=5)**

**Constellar Kaus(LV4+1=5)**

He's going to create the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon Constellar Pleiades…

"Now with my LV5 Constellar Algiedi and my LV5 Constellar Kaus, I build the Overlay Network!" Red colored spiral portal appears under us as his two monsters got sucked in.

"_He who was chosen by the holy golden stars! The god that was created from the constellations themselves! Unleash your light upon the wicked and make this land holy again! Ekushīzu Shōkan! The brightly shining star, Constellar Pleiades!_"

The portal exploded and the huge warrior with the white armor appeared. He spun his weirdly shaped staff and just stood there like a proud solider. The yellow Overlay Units circled around him.

**Constellar Pleiades(Rank5/Light/ATK 2500/DEF 1500/OU 2)**

Did his chant include the word shining? Oh great. The team's _so_ not going to be happy about that.

* * *

**P.O.V–3rd Person**

"Did he just say what I _think_ he just said?" Kyohei growled.

"I don't get it. What did he say?" Ruka asked as she looked at Kyohei, Karasu and Kaida's angry faces.

"He used their phrase" Jack answered.

"Phrase?" Rua looked at the blond.

Jack nodded. "Their Summon Chants usually involve shining"

Ruka looked at the kids. "But it's just a phrase. What's the big deal?"

"It's not _just_ a phrase you fucking brat! It's how we live our lives!" Kaida yelled at the teal–haired boy, scaring him and making him hide behind his sister.

"Kaida watch your language!" Yusei scolded.

Kaida just scoffed and continued watching the duel.

* * *

**P.O.V–Rai**

"Constellar Pleiades, attack Rai with Shining Constellation Slash!" The warrior raised his sword and ran towards me. The poor guy looked so determined to destroy me.

Too bad it won't work. I prepared for something like this.

"I play the trap card, Mirror Force. This reflects your attack and destroys every monster you have that's in Attack Mode. Hope you said your good–bye to your toy solider" Pleiades his the Mirror Force. In turn, the Mirror Force destroyed him.

Jigoku made a long whistle. "Wow that was one of my _best_ monsters you destroyed" Jigoku looked through his hand and picked up a card. "I put one card face–down and end my turn"

I drew my next card. "I Summon Amazoness Paladin" A tan–skinned, blond–haired woman wearing ripped up, but fashionable, clothes appeared on my field. She gripped her sword and glared hard at Jigoku.

**Amazoness Paladin(LV4/Earth/ATK 1700/DEF 300)**

"Paladin's Ability, Girl Power, activates. Paladin gains 100 Attack Points for every _Amazoness_ monster I control. That includes herself"

**Amazoness Paladin(ATK 1700+100=1800)**

"Attack Jigoku with Amazoness Saber" The female warrior made a hard grip on her sword and raced towards Jigoku with a fierce glare.

"I play the Trap Card, Xyz Reborn! This lets me Special Summon one Xyz monster from my Graveyard"

"I'll counter with the Continuous Trap, Royal Oppression. Either player can give up 800 Life Points to negate the Special Summon of a monster, and/or an effect that Special Summons a monster, and destroy those cards. So I'll pay 800 Life Points to negate and destroy Xyz Reborn"

**Jigoku=4000LPs(Constellar)**

**Rai=2200LPs(Amazoness)**

Amazoness Paladin stopped in her tracks as a bunch of warriors ran towards Jigoku's Trap. They stabbed it with their swords and destroyed it.

Jigoku looked at his destroyed card with a pout. "What? Aw man"

Amazoness Paladin smirked at Jigoku and ran towards him. When she was close, she jumped up and slashed at him from above.

**Jigoku=2200LPs(Constellar)**

**Rai=2200LPs(Amazoness)**

"I put two cards face–down and end my turn"

Jigoku sighed. "_Jeez_ you're good. No _wonder_ you're the Vicious Knight. You show your opponent's _no_ mercy"

"I try to live up to my reputation"

Jigoku drew his next card. "Ok but you _do_ know that you won't gain anything if you win. You win; I'm a Wild Royals member. What can you _possibly_ gain from that?"

"You'll see when I win"

Jigoku shrugged his shoulders. "If you say so. I play the Spell, Constellar Star Cradle. This lets me return two _Constellar_ monsters from my Graveyard to my hand. I choose Constellar Algiedi and Constellar Leonis" The two cards came out of his Graveyard slot and Jigoku added them to his hand. "Next I play Pot of Greed. This Spell let's me draw two cards and if I get the card I want, I might _still_ have a chance"

I raised a brow as Jigoku drew two more cards. "Well? Do you have the card you wished for, Kuroma Jigoku?"

The teen smirked. "Yup. I found a way around your Royal Oppression. I play the Continuous Spell, Constellar Belt" a bright yellow light with stars surrounded Jigoku's field. "Thanks to my Spell, the activations of LIGHT Attribute monsters _can't_ be negated. That means I can Special Summon my monsters now. But I can _still_ stop you from Special Summoning _yours_. Now, because you control a monster and I don't, I can Special Summon Cyber Dragon" The white mechanical dragon made a loud roar as it came on the field.

**Cyber Dragon(LV5/Light/ATK 2100/DEF 1600)**

"Next, I Normal Summon Constellar Aldebaran in Attack Mode" The white armored beast–warrior holding a red light ring appeared on the field.

**Constellar Aldebaran(LV3/Light/ATK 1300/DEF 800)**

"Now to activate Aldebaran's Ability, Taurus Sign. When Aldebaran is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 LV3 _Constellar_ monster from my hand. I choose Constellar Sheratan" The ram beast stood proud on Jigoku's field.

**Constellar Sheratan(LV3/Light/ATK 700/DEF 1900)**

"You don't stand a chance now, Rai! Ok, Cyber Dragon attack Amazoness Paladin with Evolution Burst!" The dragon pulled its head back as light blue light formed in his mouth. My Paladin raised her sword to brace herself.

Don't worry; I'm not going to let her get hurt.

"I play the Trap Card, Amazoness Archers" A row of female archers were suddenly in front of my Paladin. They raised there bows up and shot at Jigoku's monsters.

**Cyber Dragon(ATK 2100-500=1600)**

**Constellar Aldebaran(ATK 1300-500=800)**

**Constellar Sheratan(ATK 700-500=200)**

"Hey what did you do to my monsters?" Jigoku asked as his monsters got weaker.

"Amazoness Archers is a Trap Card that lowers the Attack Points of your monsters by 500. It also forces all your monsters to attack. This introduces the activation of my next face–down. It's the Quick–Play Spell Card, Graceful Dice" A small character–hey if you want to figure out what that thing is, then be my guest. I gave up _long ago_–holding a blue six–sided die flew from my card. It dropped the die and the blue cube spun around.

"This card raises my monsters Attack and Defense Points equal to the rolled number times a hundred until the End Phase" The blue die slowed as it soon reveled the number…4.

"My Amazoness Paladin gains 400 Attack and Defense Points"

**Amazoness Paladin(ATK 1800+400=2200/DEF 300+400=700)**

"Your monsters are forced to attack because of Amazoness Archers. So let's start with Cyber Dragon" The white dragon let loose its light blue blast but Amazoness Paladin, because of her power boost, easily dodged it and counterattacked the dragon.

**Jigoku=1600LPs(Constellar)**

**Rai=2200LPs(Amazoness)**

"Next up, Constellar Aldebaran

**Jigoku=200LPs(Constellar)**

**Rai=2200LPs(Amazoness)**

"This is the end, Kuroma Jigoku"

**Jigoku=0LPs(Constellar)**

**Rai=2200LPs(Amazoness)**

**Rai wins!**

"Welcome to the Wild Royals"

* * *

**P.O.V–3rd Person**

"I _can't_ believe that just happened" Karasu said. "I was…Sort of hoping Rai would've loss"

Kyohei nodded. "Yea. There's no way _that_ guy is fit to be a part of _our_ team"

Kaida stood up. "I thought I told you guys that Rai and I have a plan"

Kyohei stood as well. "I would like to _know_ this plan"

Kaida smirked at the boys. "Well he's a new member of Team Wild Royals. That means he's at the bottom of the food chain so he'd _have_ to answer to us"

Karasu made a wide grin. "Oh I get it! You two were going to make him spill who he is right from the start!"

Kaida nodded and looked towards Rai, who had Jigoku following behind him. "Kaida–hime, I've brought our newest member"

Kaida nodded. "Good. Kuroma Jigoku, you have dueled admirable. I think our team could _really_ use you"

Karasu made a grin. "Yup! You were great!"

Kyohei shrugged his shoulders. "I _never_ thought _you'd_ win against _Rai_. But considering those odds, you did pretty well"

Jigoku looked at the two boys with a weird look. "Uhh…Now I could be wrong…But didn't you two hate me a little while ago? And Kaida, you were planning my death"

Kaida patted his shoulder. "Don't worry about the little stuff. I have the _perfect_ Wild Royal Name for you. From now on, you're the Hellish Assassin. Congratulations"

"Uhh…Thanks…"

"Now tell us who you are"

Jigoku put his hands up. "No way. _That_ stays a secret..."

Kaida tightened her grip on his shoulder, making him cry out in pain and go down on one knee. "The next time Sherry–oba–san visits, I'm _so_ thanking her for the fighting lessons" The Princess kneeled to the teen's level. "_Look_ Jigoku. Kyohei, Karasu, Rai and I have been the Wild Royals since we were kids. Letting some _outsider_ join means that said outsider _have_ to do what _we_ say. You are currently at the bottom of the food chain and it'll be a while until you can reach _our_ level. Oh and in case you're _still_ thinking you don't have to answer..."

Rai grabbed onto Jigoku's hair and crushed him to a tree.

"Rai would lose his patience. So ready to tell us what we want to know?"

* * *

_"Yusei…Please_ tell me you're seeing what I'm seeing…" Jack said as he looked at the teens interrogating Jigoku.

Yusei nodded. "Hai…I do…"

Crow tighten his fist. "Why…Why did it have to be _them_ this time? _We_ could've done it. I don't know about _you_ guys but _I_ don't want my kid to go through what _we_ went through"

Rua looked at them. "What are you guys talking about? What's wrong with them, besides their manners?"

"Alright 1, Rua you have _no_ place to talk down about anyone's manners. 2, look closely at them" Ruka ordered.

Rua did as told and looked real close. _That's_ when he saw them.

The kids were too busy with their interrogation to notice.

But…They were glowing.

Kaida, Kyohei, Karasu, Rai, even Jigoku.

Their arms…Were glowing…And…They were glowing red…

Just like…

"The Crimson Dragon…" Yusei whispered.

* * *

**Sherry**–Hey when am I getting a part?

**BRS**–You got a part right now

**Sherry**–I mean in the story!

**BRS**–I don't know! Whenever I want you on it!

**Sherry**–That's not fair!

**BRS**–Not my fault I don't know!

**Sherry**–But haven't you thought about this for years? Wouldn't you already have an idea of when certain characters come in?

**BRS**–Listen here Sherry! If I don't know, I don't know! I don't know _what_ you want me to do about it!

**Sherry****Scoffs**

**BRS**–Now, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! This is BlackRoseServent!

**Sherry**–And Sherry LaBlanc.

**BRS and Sherry**–Signing out!

Side Notes

(1): Yugioh wiki


	8. The Lil' Witch's Mistake! The Beginning

**BRS**–Hey everyone! This is the last 'moved–from–GDMFG' chapter for Shining Saga! And here is celebrate with me is Lola Misty!

**Misty**–Hello everyone

**BRS**–So Misty, are you as excited as I am that this will be the last story that I have to move before Shining Saga continues!?

**Misty**–Yes, it's been a while since I've seen a new chapter and with the old studio shut down, I thought we'll never come back

**BRS**–Well no need to worry cause Shining Saga is back! I'm already working on the next chapter!

**Misty**–But first you should move this one.

**BRS**–You're right! So without further ado!

**Misty**–This is the last Shining Saga that'll be moved from GirlDeMoFanGirl.

**BRS**–**The Little Witch's Mistake! The Beginning!** Let's kick this story into overdrive!

* * *

**P.O.V–3rd Person**

"So what are we suppose to do now?" Crow asked as he, Jack and Yusei sat around the living room.

Yusei sighed. He couldn't believe what he saw. His daughter's arm glowing like _his_ when he had the mark of the Crimson Dragon. He thought that dragon left for good. How can he explain to his little girl that she has to save the world? Yusei is _still_ a bit shaken up from his duel with Kiryu when he was a Dark Signer. He doesn't want the kids to go through the same thing. _Just_ because they have a bit of a delinquent side _doesn't_ mean they're _not_ innocent kids. This could _destroy_ them.

Jack crossed his arms. "I thought the Crimson Dragon left and took the marks with him"

"I guess it can't be peaceful _forever"_ Yusei said.

Crow lied back on the floor. "You know, now that I think about it, they might like being Signers. I mean, they _seem_ to love every _other_ dangerous activity"

Yusei sat up quick, startling Jack who was sitting next to him on the couch. "_No way_ Crow! I don't care if they call themselves the Wild Royals or whatever! They are _not_ going to be Signers!"

Crow gulped and inched back. "Sorry. It's just a thought"

"Make sure you don't think it _again_"

Jack looked towards Yusei's desk. "What are you going to tell Aki?"

Yusei looked towards his desk too. What _was_ he going to tell Aki…?

* * *

"_Would you stop fucking around and tell us who you really are already!?_" Kaida yelled at the top of her lungs, which echoed for a while in Jack's old hangout. It's been three years since the teens found this place and were able to…'Convince' the construction company to _not_ tear it down. They brought a lot of stuff to make this place look like _the_ Wild Royal hangout. Posters, lounge couches, rugs, a TV and a lot of other stuff.

And if you're wondering about that old throne Jack used to sit on, it's Kaida's. The boys cleaned it up and even painted it red and white, Kaida's colors, for her 14th birthday.

"But I'm _not_ fucking around! I'm telling the truth!" Jigoku cried.

"So let me get this straight" Karasu said as he sat on one of the soft couches. "Long time ago, after the _very_ 1st Signer/Dark Signer war, this wicked god used the Crimson Dragon's slumber to wreak havoc on the world. Since the Crimson Dragon was too weak to fight him off, the evil god succeeded. Long story short, brave warriors rose against the evil god, defeated him and was awarded royal standings for them as well as their children, their children's children and so on for 100,000 years. Now, and correct me if I'm wrong…"

"Ok" Jigoku agreed.

"You're a descendant of one of those people and you're saying that Kaida–dono, Rai, Kyohei and I are as well?"

Jigoku nodded with a grin, believing that everyone has finally believed him. They can take these ropes off and…

"I call bullshit" Karasu announced.

"I second the motion" Kyohei agreed.

"Third" Rai followed.

"Motion granted" Kaida said as she hit her empty bottle on the side of the throne like a gavel.

Jigoku looked at the two of them. "Come _on_! I'm telling the truth!"

Kaida sat up on her throne. "Yea _right_. _Next_ you're going to tell me that Santa Clause exists and his best friend is Frosty the Snowman" She looked harshly at the tied–up boy. "_Look_ Jigoku if what you're saying is true, than our parents have already beaten this evil lord. After the Dark Signer war, Z–one came along and my Papa beat him like he normally does. The Crimson Dragon took our parents' marks away so they can lead normal lives. We've lived in peace ever since. If this god was so big and bad, don't you think he would've attacked already?"

"Of _course_ he hasn't attacked right away!" Jigoku argued. "_Sure_ it makes sense to attack when Yusei and the gang had their marks taken away. But Orcus needs more than an advantage, he needs others. He needs his own set of warriors that'll fight against us. Finding the right people take time, you know"

"Then how'd you find us?" Kyohei asked.

Jigoku made a small smug grin. "Well I _am_ an assassin which is kind of like a ninja. Hacking and being sneaky is natural for me"

"I call bullshit" Karasu said.

"I second the motion" Kyohei agreed.

"Third" Rai agreed.

"Motion granted" Kaida banged her water bottle again.

Jigoku frowned. "You guys are jerks"

Kyohei looked at his black–haired leader. "Well leader? What do you think?"

Kaida thought for a bit before looking at Karasu and Rai. "Untie him and leave"

"What!? But Kaida…!" Karasu started but was interrupted by Rai's hand on his shoulder.

"Let's untie him"

"But Rai, there's _no way_ I'm leaving _this_ guy with Kaida!"

"We have to trust in Kaida–hime's decision. Let's just untie him and leave"

The teen stood motionless for a while but soon moved to the other side of Jigoku and helped Rai take of the ropes.

"Kaida–dono…" Kyohei said as he looked at the Fudo girl.

"Don't start big brothering(1) me Kyohei" Kaida ordered. "I'll be fine on my own"

The blond sighed. "I'm not big brothering you. It's natural for the elder to watch out for the younger. But since you're so adamant…" Kyohei kissed her hand.

"Just be safe"

Kaida looked away from the tall male with a small blush.

Ever since she and Rai met Kyohei, he's been doing things like this.

But Kaida doesn't resist. She never had. She realized that she liked it a long time ago.

* * *

"Wait…_What_!?" Yusei screamed at the screen, scaring everyone in the lab.

"I'm on a plane home and will be home tomorrow" the woman calmly said.

Yusei was shocked. She's been gone for _5 years_. Now that she's coming home, he's speechless. It's not like he _doesn't_ want her to come home. It's just sudden.

"What's with you? You're just standing there. Do you not want me home?" the woman asked.

"What? No, it's just…"

"You're fucking cheating on me aren't you? Are you afraid that I'll kill you? Because I will"

Yusei sighed. _Well she's on her period…_ he thought. "No I'm _not_ cheating. I'm just so happy you're coming home, I'm astonished"

The woman made a little laugh. "Well I'm happy to be coming home too. It's been a long time since I've seen _any_ of you"

Yusei leaned in his chair. "It's going to be great having you back. I can _finally_ punish you for the teasing you would always do over the webcam"

"I _swear_ that's all you think about"

"Have you looked in a mirror lately? You can't really blame me"

"I'm so glad we have a daughter instead of a son. He'd be perverted like his father"

Yusei made a big laugh, which made his blond secretary bite her lip.

"Well I have to get off now. I think our conversation is scaring the other passengers"

"Oh, phone sex with an audience. Kinky"

"Bye Yusei" the woman said finally before hanging up.

"Fudo–san, I'm getting some coffee. Do you want some?" The secretary asked.

"Sure" Yusei answered as he punched in some numbers on the keyboard next to the monitor. He waited a bit before a familiar face appeared on the screen.

"Yusei"

"Hey Rai, I need a favor from you"

"Midnight shift?"

"No not today. I need to ask something else from you"

"What is it?"

"Can you tell Kaida that her mother is coming home tomorrow?"

* * *

"_Aki, Aki, Aki!_ He's _always_ talking about _that witch!_ I've _loved_ Yusei since the Satellite days! _I_ was the one that supported him when _all the other_ girls didn't! _I_ would've been his wife if that _stupid_ Black Rose Witch _didn't_ come in the picture!" a certain blond cried to her green–haired friend.

"Aw don't worry Misaki(2). Yusei will realize how much better you are _real _soon"

"He's _not_ realizing it _fast_ enough! That witch has him wrapped around her little finger like he's some play thing! Now that she's coming back, my chances just went from _maybe_ to _impossible_!"

"So what are you going to do, Misa–chan?"

Misaki wiped her tears away. "My plan is quite simple actually. I _have_ to make that bitch think that Yusei doesn't want _anything_ to do with her. She _acts_ big and bad but she's nothing but a crybaby when she's alone. And _you're_ gonna help me, Tomoe(3)!"

Tomoe nodded her head, a bit scared of what her friend was thinking. "Of _course_"

* * *

**P.O.V–Karasu**

"Atlas, why'd you kiss Kaida–hime's hand?" Rai asked as we sat on the ground in front of our hideout.

"Because I _can_. Got a problem with that, Kumori?" Kyohei shot back.

"Yea I do. _Don't_ do it"

"_Kaida_ doesn't seem to hate it. She doesn't even _try_ to stop it"

"Well I _do_ hate it so unless you want a punch in the face, you would _never_ do that again!"

"_What_ was that!?"

"You heard me!"

I sighed when the two got in each other's faces and growled.

Don't understand what's going on? Well if I was in your situation, I wouldn't either. I mean they just started fighting out of nowhere. Don't worry; just leave the explanation to good old Hogan Karasu.

Kyohei and Rai will _never_ admit it–they'll just claim that they're being protective of the _only_ female in the group if you ask them and they'll beat you up while saying it–but they _both_ have a _huge_ crush on Kaida–dono. It goes back from when they were preteens, before they met me. They would _always_ secretly fight for her attention and get pissed when the other does something lovey–dovey to her. Kaida doesn't know–they're _surprisingly_ good at hiding it–so _I_ have to suffer through their arguments _alone_.

I don't really get it.

Don't get me wrong. Kaida's a beautiful girl. She's the top beauty at the school. I just think of her as my sister not a crush.

Just then I heard a ring. I looked towards Rai and noticed it was his cell. "Hey Rai" I called out.

He turned to me with a glare. "What is it Karasu?"

I twitched my brow. "Hey don't get pissy at me. I was just going to tell you that your phone's ringing"

Rai took out his red cell and looked at it. "It's Yusei–oji–san. I have to take this" Rai opened his phone and walked off.

Kyohei sat next to me with a scowl. "Geez Rai is _so_ unreasonable. It's _just_ a friendly kiss on the hand, something that _he_ does _all the time_. Kaida didn't get mad so there's _no_ reason to bitch at me"

"I hope Kaida–dono chooses one of you soon. Your constant arguing is getting on my nerves" I mumbled to myself.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing"

"I could've sworn you…"

"Maybe you're hearing things"

"Yea I will" Kyohei and I turned towards Rai, who was walking up to us.

"I'll tell her right now…She's interrogating Jigoku by herself…I don't know…Because he's at the bottom of the food chain so I don't care about his safety…What's with the face? …Ok…Ok…Talk to you later…Bye" Rai closed his cell and walked towards our hideout.

"Does Yusei–oji–san need Kaida–dono for something?" I asked.

"No" Rai said in his usual monotone voice. "He wants me to tell her something"

"Is it a big secret or are you gonna share with the class?" Kyohei asked as he tossed a rock in the air.

Rai opened the door. "Aki–oba–san's coming home"

"_Aki–oba–san_?" I repeated happily. "Aki–oba–san's coming home!?"

Kyohei sighed. "Hai, that's what he said"

"You know what _that_ means! Aki–oba–san's apple pie every Monday Picnic!"

"Is food _all_ you ever think about?"

"_Maybe_…"

"Yusei–oji–san told me to tell her" Rai spoke up. "So I'll be back. _Don't_ do anything stupid while I'm gone" Rai finally said and closed the door.

You know, when he's _not_ trying to kill Kyohei, Rai's a cool dude. If it wasn't for him and Kaida, the Wild Royals _wouldn't_ be the Wild Royals.

Kyohei would _never_ admit it, Atlas pride and all, but we'd be lost without them…

* * *

**P.O.V–Kaida**

I closed the door to the back room and leaned my back on it. When the others left, I decided to take Kuroma to the back room. I thought of something that _might_ get him to spill the truth, whether it's the same thing he's been preaching or something different: a 1–on–1 conversation is better than a 4–on–1. It's like a fight. A 1–on–1 fight is cool but a 4–on–1 is unfair and just sad to watch. And then the 4 people walk off like they big and bad. Well of _course_ you won! You guys _jumped_ the guy!

But I'm getting off topic.

"Now tell me who you are" I ordered.

"I _already_ told you" Jigoku said while rubbing the rope burns on his wrist. "I'm the ancestor of Orpheus(4), the first Assassin"

"Still not changing your story huh? You don't have to be scared. I'm not going to kill you. I'll just put you in the hospital for disrespecting Rai, nothing major"

"There's no reason to change my story. It's the truth"

I stared at him for a bit before talking again. "And the rest of us?"

"It's the same. You guys are the ancestors of the 1st Ace, Prince, Knight and Princess and you're destined to defeat Orcus"

I made a small sigh. It's true that this is a bit far–fetched; I mean Papa has _already_ destroyed _every_ evil known to mankind, but Kuroma hasn't changed his story yet. I thought that if I got him alone and tell him I'm not going to kill him, he'll mess up, but he's been consistent throughout the whole interrogation.

"Fine" I said. "I'll believe your story, Kuroma. I'll make sure the others believe it too. Now I want to leave so come on" I turned to turn the knob when I heard Kuroma laughing a bit.

"What's so funny?" I asked with a bit of a glare.

"Why do you want to leave so soon? You scared of being alone with me? I don't bite"

I scoffed. "You _wish_. I simply want to go back to my pack. They're probably worried about me. I've been in here a little too long"

Kuroma looked down in deep thought. "You know…I've been meaning to ask you something…"

I sighed and leaned on the door. "What is it?"

"Well…Are any of those guys your boyfriend or something?"

I straighten up, both shocked and pissed, that he'd say that. "What!? No way!"

"Oh so you guys are fuck buddies"

"No!" This guy is getting on my nerves.

Kuroma titled his head. "Than why are you the only girl in the group? I mean…Well I know there are some girl duelist out there that can _totally_ be apart of the Wild Royals. Do you not like them or something?"

I sighed. He seems he _honestly_ wants to know. "You're right; there _are_ a lot of talented female duelists in the world. However–and I'm not saying this to be cocky–they're usually arrogant because they held such a title and then get pissed when one of us beats them with ease. Besides, _all_ the female duelist that _I_ know are annoying girly fangirls that _only_ want to be in the Wild Royals just to get close to Rai, Karasu and/or Kyohei. If I didn't have those guys in my group, _those_ girls wouldn't _want_ to be in the group. What we want are people who aren't _only_ strong duelist but are also serious about making Wild Royals the strongest team in the world. We don't want people who only join so they can get a date"

Kuroma nodded. "Alright that makes sense. Can I ask another question?"

I groaned. "_What_?"

"Have you ever…Kissed one of the guys?"

I almost fell at his question. I could feel a small blush running across my face but I was _too_ pissed to try to control it.

"_Why_ would I kiss _any_ of them!? I don't like _any of them_ like that!"

"But you and Rai…"

"Are friends! We're friends!"

Kuroma looked at the ceiling. "Ah so you haven't had your first kiss yet"

"What!? Of _course_ not!"

"But why? I mean, you're a beautiful girl. You must have the _whole_ male population wrapped around your thumb"

"Well I don't!"

"But why haven't you kissed anyone? Are you scared or something?"

"Scared!? Of _what_!? I'm not scared of anything!"

"Than why haven't you had your first kiss yet?"

"Because I'm _not_ Hitomi. Unlike _her_, who would kiss a _rock_ if you make it pretty enough, _I_ actually don't care about boys or anything _like_ that"

"I don't know. It sounds like you're a scary–cat"

I growled at being called a scary–cat by the likes of _him_. "What exactly makes me a fucking scary–cat!? I haven't been scared of anything my whole damn life!"

"You're scared of being a girl. Or rather, the trials that girls go through. Boyfriends, love problems, heartache. You don't want to deal with any of those obstacles so you just turn yourself into this tomboy so you won't have to"

"No I'm a tomboy because that's just what I fucking am! It has nothing to do with this stupid shitty–ass fantasy you have about me being scared to be a girl!"

"Yea you say so"

"It's the truth!"

"Prove it"

"I will!"

"Prove it by kissing me"

Without thinking, I marched right up to Kuroma. I didn't think about what would happen _after_ my anger–fueled decision, nor did I think about _anyone_ else. The _only_ thing I was thinking about was proving Kuroma wrong and that I'm _not_ scared of _anything_. After all, _he's_ at the bottom of the Wild Royals hierarchy while _I'm_ at the top! He has _no_ right to disrespect his leader like he did!

But still…If I would've known what was going to happen…I would've _never_ done it…

* * *

**P.O.V–Rai**

"Ok so she's not in the main room…She's not in the secondary room…She's not in relaxation room…I hate it say it, self, but I think she's in the back room" I sighed as I headed to where the back room was.

Why did Kaida–hime take him to the back room? It makes no sense. What if something happened to her? We wouldn't be able to hear her! Not that I think she can't take care of herself. But there's strength in numbers, you know? I mean, no matter how she tries to hide it, Kaida–hime's a girl, beautiful girl at that, and Kuroma Jigoku is a healthy teenage boy. _Anything_ can happen. I can see it now…

* * *

_**Rai's Daydream**_

_"K…Kuroma…What are you doing?" the sweet innocent Kaida–hime asked as the demon stepped closer to her._

_"Oh calm down, Fudo–chama. I want to do something"_

_"D…Do what…?"_

_Kuroma's smirk grew. "Well you've never been touched before right? I can show you what real pleasure feels like"_

_Kaida–hime moved back into the wall. "B…But I…Don't want to know what it feels like"_

_"Aw come on. You're a girl right? A girl with needs and desires. Come on, I'll make you feel good"_

_The demon got closer and closer as tears formed in Kaida–hime's eyes._

_"Rai–Rai, help me. Help me Rai–Rai, help me! AHHHHHH!"_

* * *

**Reality**

Oh _hell_ no! I walked a bit faster towards the back room when I heard a big bang. It sounded like…A body getting hit against to the tool box with force!

_That basturd's going to die by my hands if he hurts Kaida–hime!_ I thought as I ran towards the back room. I hid beside the door and looked in the door window.

What I saw…Surprised me…

_No way…N…This is a lie…It can't be…_

It just _can't_ be. It just _can't_.

I backed away from the door, with wide eyes. I just _couldn't_ break away. I thought…That this is a _big_ joke. That Kaida, Kuroma, Karasu and Kyohei were playing me. _Please_ let this be a joke…

I waited for a bit…But the scene didn't change. It was the same.

I…Can't believe it…

Kaida–hime and Kuroma…

They were…They were…

_Kissing…_

* * *

**BRS**–Hey Misty

**Misty**–Yes?

**BRS**–I'm hungry…

**Misty**–Than how about I make you something nice and sweet to eat

**BRS**–Yes! That sounds great!

**Misty**–But while I'm cooking, you have to do your job

**BRS**–No problem!

**Misty****Goes to the kitchen**

BRS–Alright people! This is the last chapter that I had to move from my old account! Took a while but it's finally done! Thanks to those who stuck by me while I was getting this fixed, it means a lot! Now, as you all know, this is the first part of a trilogy so I hope you all will like the next two parts as much as you liked this one and the ones before it! Comments are welcome and make sure you rate!

**Misty**–The food's done!

**BRS**–Well, that's my cue! See you guys soon! I'm off to eat some sweet goodness!

Side Notes

(1): Big Brothering–'This is a word I made–up. It's not a real word. Think of big brothering as being someone who being overprotective'

(2): Misaki–'Beauty Bloom, Japanese'

(3): Tomoe–'Friend, Japanese'

(4): Orpheus–'Darkness of the Night, Greek'


	9. Mother-Daughter Tag Duel! The Middle!

**BRS**–I'm back! So today's special guest is…

**Carl****Drum Roll**

**Kaida**–'Sup, motherfuckers!

**BRS**–It's Fudo Hoshina Kaida–chama! The Rebellious Princess and the leader of Team Wild Royals!

**Kaida**–Please, please, hold the applause

**BRS**–Well this is going to be a very sad–slash–interesting chapter!

**Kaida**–Speaking of which, BRS…

**BRS**–Yea?

**Kaida**–WHY THE HELL ARE YOU MAKING RAI AND I FIGHT!? THAT'S FUCKED UP!

**BRS****Hides behind a couch** C…Come on Kaida–chama. No need to get mad. Besides, it makes a good story…

**Kaida**–OH SO I'M JUST A TOOL TO GET YOU MORE READERS!

**BRS**–Kaida–chama, think about it like this. The faster I get you guys fighting, the faster you guys will make up.

**Kaida****Crosses her arms and pouts** Fine…

**BRS****Comes out** Alright, with that over and done with, Kaida–chama start the story!

**Kaida**–Alright. Well anyways, here's Part 2 of the trilogy! **Mother–Daughter Tag Duel! The Middle!** Enjoy it cause I know I won't.

* * *

**P.O.V–Rai**

"What's with the mad face, Rai–Rai?" Kaida asked as we walked along 7th Street.

I didn't say anything and kept my steel–like gaze glared at the ground. I heard her suck her teeth and noticed her crossing her arms at the corner of my eye.

How can she act like that? She's acting like she did nothing wrong. As though she committed no sin.

I tightened my fist.

_Her sin._

Sin…That's the _perfect_ word for it. Her kissing Kuroma is the ultimate sin…

"Rai, tell me what's wrong already! _Your_ pissed off face is pissing _me_ off!" Kaida yelled as she stepped in front of me, stopping me in my tracks.

I looked at her, looked at her dead in the eye. She didn't realize her sin. Her wrongdoing.

_"Well?"_

She kissed him.

"_Rai!_"

She kissed him.

"Kumori Rai, as leader of the Wild Royals, I _order_ you to answer my goddamn question!"

"You kissed Kuroma" I whispered.

I watched as her eyes bulged out of her head. If this was _any_ _other_ situation, I would've laughed at her.

"Y…You saw…You saw that…?"

She had the _nerve_ to allow a blush to appear on her face.

"Rai…I know you're mad but…Please listen, it's _not_ what you think. Kuroma was…"

"_I don't want to hear it!_" I yelled, making her jump.

Oh, that's right. I _never_ yelled at Kaida before. She _never_ did anything wrong before. She was my beautiful and pure little princess. Why would I _ever_ have to yell at her?

Well, that was _before_ she decided to kiss that basturd Kuroma.

"_I saw it! You two were in the back room of the hideout, kissing up storm like he was the best person in the whole damn world!_"

"Rai just hear me out…!"

"_I told you I don't want to hear it! You said enough when you and Kuroma were swapping spit!_"

Kaida did a slight growl before grabbing my shirt. "Fucking damnit Rai, stop acting like you're five and let me ex…"

It happened real fast. It was like a flash. The first second, Kaida's grabbing on my shirt. The next second, she was on the ground with blood running down her arms. I didn't care though. I just saw that kiss.

That kiss…That sinful kiss…

Kaida, coming back from her shock of getting pushed by me, tried to use her wounded arm to pick herself up but flinched. She looked at her arm and gasped at the blood running down her arm. The red substance coloring her once snow white skin. She looked up at me with her tearful blue eyes.

"Rai…How _could_ you…?"

The weather decided to choose _this_ moment to turn into a thunderstorm. The rain came down hard, as though the heavens themselves were crying about what's happening. The harsh winds blew behind me, as if it's forcing me to go to her.

But I _won't_ do it. There's _no way_ I could.

"Rai…You promised…You promised under the cherry blossom tree…To _always_ be my knight…And to protect me, as your princess…How can _you_ protect me if _you're_ the one…That's _hurting_ me…?"

I turned my back on Kaida, to hide the pain on my face.

"That promise faded when your lips touched Kuroma's. Go make _him_ your Knight. I'm _done_"

* * *

**P.O.V–Take A Guess**

"We are now landing in New Domino Airport. Please fasten your seatbelt. I repeat, we are now landing in New Domino Airport. Please fasten your seatbelts" the pilot announced through the intercom. I closed the book I was reading and quickly clicked my seatbelt in place. I took some deep breaths as the plane started to go down.

You know when you're on a rollercoaster and your stomach feels like it's going to come out of your mouth when it does a big drop? That's how _I'm_ feeling right now.

Thankfully, I resided in my happy place and the plane landed safely on the ground. I quickly jumped–no really. I jumped–off the plane and hurried to the Baggage Claim to…Well…Claim my baggage. I grabbed it as soon as I saw the red wheeler and rushed towards the exit. I couldn't _wait_ to see everyone. Crow, Jack, Stephanie, Carly, the kids and…

"Ow!" I yelled out as I fell on the butt that my husband loves. As I was rubbing my head to make the pain go away, I heard a low sexy chuckle.

"I just keep falling for you, huh sweetheart?" a smooth honey–like voice sounded. I raised my head to see the person I flew _all this way_ to see. I waited _so many years_ to see this beautiful man.

"Yusei–kun…"

Yusei–kun got up and reached out his hand. "Come on now Aki–chan. You're _far_ too beautiful to sit on that dirty ground"

I laughed a bit before taking his hand and pulling myself up. "All these years and you're still such a charmer, Yusei–kun"

* * *

**P.O.V–Aki**

We drove through the city, purposely taking the long way home so we could talk longer. It was fun and we talked about various things, but when I asked Yusei–kun about Kaida and how she's doing, he got real tense. I started to get worried. What happened to my little girl?

"Yusei–kun, why won't you talk about Kaida? What happened to her?"

Yusei–kun stayed quiet and shook his head. I was about to argue when I realized that we were in front of our mansion. Jeez, all this time in Germany made me forget the perks you get for being the wife of the Riding Duel King. I sat in the passenger seat just admiring my home when I saw Kaida sitting on the swing bench on the porch.

"Is that Kaida? What is she doing here? Today's a school day" I asked, getting into _Nagging Wife_ Mode. It seems _I_ have to be the discipline parent.

As Yusei–kun backed into our too spacious garage, he sighed and looked at me. "Aki, you remember Rai, don't you?"

I nodded happily. How could I forget the young boy that made my daughter's life so wonderful? "Yes of _course_ I do. Has something happened to him? Is that why Kaida here and not at school?"

Yusei–kun sighed and laid his head back on the seat. "I think…I think something happened between them…So I thought it would be best if she doesn't go to school for a while…"

"What, did they have an argument or something?" I made a disappointed sigh. _"Honestly_ Yusei–kun, you can't just give Kaida a vacation from school _just_ because she and Rai aren't seeing eye–to–eye"

"I think there's more to it…" he said as he got out of the car.

"More? What do you mean more?" I asked as I got out of the car too. The two of us, unfortunately, walked in silence as we reached the stairs to our home.

"She won't tell _me"_ Yusei–kun said all of a sudden. "So…I think it'll be best if _you_ talk to her instead"

"_M_…_Me!?_" Was Yusei–kun off his rocker!? Kaida hasn't seen me in _five years_! I'm probably some stranger to her now!

Yusei–kun smiled at me as we started up the stairs. "Think of this as the 1st step to get that bond the two of you had"

Yusei–kun pulled me up the stairs, each step bringing me closer to my precious daughter. I left when she was _so_ young, she probably feels like I abandoned her or that I think my job is more important than she is, which is _absolute nonsense._ But that just makes Yusei–kun's point stronger. I _have_ to bond with Kaida. I'm the _only_ mother she knows! With this burst of confidence, I marched up the two flights of stairs towards the porch, leaving Yusei–kun behind. I reached the porch, determined, but then Kaida looked at me and that determination left me all too quickly.

We just started at each other, nothing but the uncomfortable silence between us. Well uncomfortable for me. Kaida looks quite content on that swing.

Taking in a big breath, I decided to break the silence. "Uhh…Hey Kaida…"

"Hey Mama"

I was shocked when she greeted me like that. It was like I just came back from doing _food shopping_. She's being _awfully_ calm about this…

"Y…You know who I am?" I asked rather stupidly.

Kaida looked at me strangely. "Uhh yea I do. You're my mom"

"B…But I thought that…"

Kaida sighed. It seems she _already_ knows what I was worrying about. "Mama, you left for five years, _not_ a lifetime. I think it's going to take _more_ than five years for me to forget about you just like that"

Yusei–kun, whom I _honestly_ forgot all about, patted my shoulder. "See? There's nothing to worry about"

"Ah…It seems so…So…Who wants dinner?"

"_I_ do" Kaida answered immediately as she got up. "I'm wasting away here and Papa can't cook"

"Hey, I'm not _that_ bad. You're still alive, aren't you?"

"Yea, _barely"_

I laughed quietly as I watched the two _most important_ people in my life go back and forth about whether or not Yusei–kun can cook. I like this. It's like I _never_ left. I don't know _what's_ going on between Rai and Kaida, but for right now I don't want to worry about it.

I just want to spend time with my loving family.

* * *

"I can't believe you're here! It's been _way_ too long!" Carly yelled as she jumped on me.

"Yes, it's been a while Aki" Misty followed.

"How've you been?" Stephanie asked happily.

I was able to get Carly off of me so that I may answer. "Everything's been great. However, I'm real happy to be back. Although I would've lived without your hugs Carly"

We all laughed as Carly made a pouty face.

Today was Monday and today was apparently this Monday Picnic that everyone always have every week. It was a nice little outing that I was happy to be part of.

Right now, it's just us girls at the site and we were waiting for the boys to come back with the kids.

"Rai hasn't been to school for days" Misty sighed. "All he does is stay in his room with the door locked, the lights off and Bruno Mars' _When I Was Your Man_ on repeat"

"Kaida's the same way" I spoke up. "When she's around Yusei–kun and I she acts like herself but as soon as you leave her in her room, the only thing you'll hear is _Resentment_"

"By Beyoncé?" Stephanie asked.

"By Beyoncé" I said.

"Well something's clearly wrong with those two" Carly commented. "Karasu's real worried about them"

"Kyohei's worried too, but I'm sure they're just having a little dispute. They'll get over it before you…"

"Fallen Angel of Roses, attack my ex–Knight with Black Whip of Despair!" a voice interrupted Stephanie. A voice that sounds suspiciously like…

"Kaida!?"

"Chthonian Emperor Dragon, intercept with Blazing Flare!"

Misty stood up with me. "Was that Rai!?"

As if to confirm our questions, the monsters that the two kids called out flew across the sky with Kaida and Rai on their backs.

"Kaida stop this!" we heard Karasu yell out.

"Rai what the hell is wrong with you!?" Kyohei followed.

"Aki–onee–san!" I turned to the voice that called me to see everyone running up to us with Rua and Ruka taking the lead.

"Rua, Ruka, what happened!?"

"I don't know!" Rua cried out.

"We just got out of our cars and they just started attacking each other!" Ruka followed.

I looked up at the airborne children as I reached into my pocket. "I'll stop this" I took out my Duel Disk from my bag and activated it. "Go Black Rose Dragon!" The familiar black dragon with the always beautiful red rose wings appeared.

"Black Rose Dragon, destroy Chthonian Emperor Dragon and Fallen Angel of Roses with Black Rose Flare!" my dragon roared as it flew towards the flying duo. Seeing the dragon, the kids jumped off their rides just before Black Rose Dragon attacked and destroyed the other monsters. She released her vines and caught Kaida and Rai and flew safety to the ground.

"Thank you, Black Rose" I thanked quietly as my dragon disappeared.

"Kaida, Rai, why were you guys fighting?" Karasu asked with pain in his voice.

Kaida sharply turned her head away from Rai. _"Please!_ I can give you a _million_ reasons to attack this fake Knight of mine!"

"Oh like I can't either!" Rai retorted.

"Guys, just calm down so we can talk about this…" Yusei–kun started but was interrupted by Kaida.

"No way! I'm not staying here if it means _he's_ got to be here too!"

Rai got into her face. "Why don't you want me around? Is it because I know you're a raging whore!?"

_A whore_? I have _never_ heard Rai talking to _her_ like that!

"I'm _not_ a whore, you worthless piece of shit! You just won't let me explain myself!"

"Explain what!? You and Kuroma were kissing! What is there to explain!?"

"Kaida and Kuroma kissed!?" Kyohei and Karasu yelled at the same time.

"So what if I did!? It's _my_ lips not _yours_, so I can do what I want with them!"

"Oh so you _admit_ to being the type of girl that'll kiss _any_ dirty guy because you _can_? Boy, did I peg you wrong. You _disgust_ me!"

"Oh why don't you just chock and go to hell, you pathetic little whelp!?"

"I would but they have one opening left and it's for disgusting princesses like _you!"_

I could feel my irritation raising over its limit. I don't know what this kiss between Kaida and this Kuroma person is all about, but I will _not_ allow these two to destroy there friendship over something like _this_!

"Fudo Hoshina Kaida and Kumori Nikkou Rai, if you two don't stop arguing this instant, I'll have Black Rose Dragon to _make_ you stop!"

The instantly stopped going back and forth and just looked away from each other.

"Look, you two have been best friends even before you spoke your first word! I know for a _fact_ that you've been through situations even _worst_ then this so how can you allow your friendship to break apart over something like a kiss!?"

The two suddenly got up.

"I don't want to be here anymore" Kaida said.

"I'm leaving" Rai followed.

And with that, the two ran off in separate directions, not even looking back for a second.

* * *

"Kaida! Kaida!" I yelled as I tried to catch up to my daughter. After her and Rai ran off, I immediately ran after her. Sure I was mad at the two of them about letting a kiss break off their friendship and I know me yelling at them probably didn't make the situation better, but I didn't think they would just run off!

"Kaida, stop running so we can talk about this!" I tried again but to no avail. If anything, I think it made her run faster. I need to take this into a different route…

"Oh how the mighty have fallen!" I yelled, making _damn_ sure she could hear me. "I thought that the leader of Wild Royals never runs from anything! I thought that she was suppose to be this brave girl that everyone looks up to! What would people think when they see their idol running from a problem!? They'll be so crushed!"

I thought that that wouldn't work, until I notice Kaida slowing down her running until she came to a complete stop. I was happy that she was the type of leader that cared more about the people than herself.

"Kaida…I'm sorry…For yelling at…The two of you…" I apologize however it came out between deep breaths. Jeez, I need to work out.

Kaida shook her head and looked down. "No…Everything you said was right…But…But Rai doesn't believe a word I say and…And…And I don't know how to fix this" she chocked up as tears started to run down her eyes.

I took her hand and gently pulled her into a hug. "It's ok" I soothed as I patted her head. "Everything will be ok, Kai–tan. I promise"

Kaida cried a bit more in my embrace before moving her head a bit so she could speak. "I…I…I wish everyone…Would stop calling me…Kai–tan…Already…"

I giggled at her statement. I think she's going to be alright…

"Well, look what we have here" an obnoxious voice sounded. Kaida and I turned towards the voice to see two girls, one with blond hair in a side braid and the other with chopped green hair, and they were looking straight at _us_.

The blond smirked. "Don't you know that this park is for _humans_? _Monsters_ should go back under their rocks where they _belong_!"

Umm…Alright…?

"What the hell do you want, Misaki?" I heard Kaida snarl out. "I'm _not_ in the mood for your ditzy blond bullshit"

"Watch your mouth, young lady" I scolded.

"But it's true" she argued.

We heard Misaki scoff. "Such a tone you have, Fudo–chama. Is that _anyway_ to talk to your stepmother?"

That got my attention. "What do you mean by stepmother?"

"Don't pay her no mind" Kaida said. "It's just more of her delusions"

"It's _not_ a delusion! Yusei and I are soul mates but _your_ witch of a mom is getting in the way of that! Isn't that _right_, Tomoe?"

"Uhh…Hai!" The green–haired girl said, though not as rude as the blond girl.

"Excuse me, but what is it that you want from me?" I asked, knowing that this Misaki girl was talking to me when she said witch.

Misaki smirked again and pointed to me. "Well what I _want_ is Yusei–kun! So _you_ need to hurry up and divorce him so I can have him to _myself_!"

I sweat dropped at her declaration. _What_ is this girl talking about? "Umm…I understand your reasons for doing this…"

"Oh _do_ you?" Kaida asked in a patronizing way.

"_However_" I continued in a scolding tone for Kaida. "I apologize but I can't do that…"

"Fine than duel me for him! If _I_ win, _you_ have to divorce Yusei and never go near him again! If _you_ win, which you _won't_, then _I'll_ stay away from him. I'll even quit my job so that I can be _truly_ away from him!" Misaki interrupted.

I blinked at her. "Huh?"

"Ha! Is the witch _deaf_ or something? I said duel me for the right to be by Yusei's side! And since I'm _such_ a nice person, I'll even let you duel with _my_ future stepdaughter"

Kaida sighed. "_Please_ stop calling me your stepdaughter. It's the biggest insult known to mankind. Anyways, this is a Tag Duel right? Well I'm up for it. What about you, Mama?"

I sighed. With Kaida and this Misaki girl silently pressuring me, do I _really_ have any other choice but yes? Besides, a duel might be _just_ the thing to get Kaida's mind off of her fight with Rai. "Fine I'll have a Tag Duel with you. It doesn't seem like I have a choice anyways"

Misaki smirked and turned around. "Good. Now, I have a special place for our duel. I've prepared the Duel Disks too"

She had Duel Disks prepared too? Did she plan this? Well I'm not sure _what_ I'm getting myself into, but a duel _might_ put a smile back on Kaida's face.

I'll do _anything_ in order for that to happen.

* * *

**P.O.V–Tomoe**

"We'll duel right here!" Misaki yelled out.

"No shit Sherlock" Kaida mumbled but was quickly scolded by Aki–san.

"Anyways, I'll be teamed up with Tomoe and our Team Name will be Team Shining Galaxy!"

Shining Galaxy? Does that mean Misaki is using her Photon–Galaxy Deck? She must mean business then. I can't let her down.

"I'll be using my Galaxy–Photon Deck and Tomoe will use her Lightsworn one. _Won't_ you, Tomoe?"

"Uhh…Hai, I will!" I said with as much force as I could.

"Mama, you'll be using your Black Garden right?" Kaida asked as she looked up at her mother.

"Black Garden?"

"Yea, I named your Deck that. I think it sounds nice"

"Well…Hai, I suppose I will" she said as she put the Deck in her Disk.

Kaida nodded as she got out her Deck and did the same. "Then I'll use my Forest Deck. Now we just need our Team Name…"

Aki looked at the sky in deep thought before looking back at her daughter. "What about Team Flower Power?"

"Awesome! I love it!" Kaida yelled out as she put her fist in the air. "Well let's not waste time! Let's get dueling!"

Misaki scoffed. "You sure are in a rush to lose. Remember our deal, if _I _win…"

"Hai, hai, hai! We know! You want my dad! Let's just duel!" Kaida interrupted.

Misaki bit her shirt in irritation. "You little uppity brat…!"

"Let's just start the duel" I said, honestly getting tired of this back and forth.

**Tag Duel!**

* * *

**P.O.V–Aki**

**Team Flower Power: Kaida(Forest) & Aki(Black Garden)=8000LPs**

**Team Shining Galaxy: Tomoe(Lightsworn) & Misaki(Galaxy–Photon)=8000LPs**

"I'll start things off!" Kaida announced as she drew her next card.

"Kaida…Your powers…" I started off before Kaida waved me off.

"Don't worry Mama. _These_ guys are _way_ too pathetic to make _me_ lose control" she winked at me and I couldn't help but me comforted by it.

"Well…Alright"

I heard Misaki groan. "Would you two hurry up!? The faster I win this duel, the faster I get to have Yusei all to myself, like it's _suppose_ to be!"

Kaida chuckled. "I'll take as much time as I wish, you grown–up brat. You guys are nothing but a way for me to let off some steam"

I looked down a bit, knowing that she was talking about that dispute she and Rai had at the picnic. It must've _really_ hurt her when he said all those things to her and I didn't make it any better by yelling at her, but if this can make her feel better than I have no complaints.

"Alright, then I'll start off by Summoning Dandylion in Attack Mode!" a little cartoon lion with petals for a mane appeared on Kaida's field.

**Dandylion(LV3/Earth/ATK 300/DEF 300)**

"I put two cards face–down and end my turn!" Kaida finished as three cards appeared on her Spell & Trap Card Zone.

Misaki made a rich girl laugh. "I don't know _what_ you think _that_ little fur ball can do, but Tomoe is gonna smack it in the dirt where it belongs! _Right_ Tomoe?"

The green–haired girl nodded as she drew her next card. "That little puff ball is going down, Misaki! And the one that's going to do the butt kicking is Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress!" a woman with black hair and wearing white–and–gold clothing appeared on the field.

**Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress(LV4/Light/ATK 1700/DEF 200)**

"Lyla, attack Dandylion with Lightsworn Magic!" Lyla pointed her staff at Dandylion and released a bright beam of light at it. I thought the poor guy was a goner but before the light could reach him, it broke.

"What just happened?" I asked. I thought for sure Dandylion was going to be destroyed.

"Simple Mama!" Kaida said as she pointed to her field. "I activated my Trap Card, Phantom Destruction. This card allows me to flip one face–up card face–down" she looked back at the two women. "The card I chose is Lyla, so your attack is canceled and my monster is safe!"

Misaki started biting on her shirt in anger as Tomoe's monster turned into a face–down card. "You little brat! When I win, I'm going to tell Yusei that we should send you to boot camp!"

Tomoe scowled. "_Big_ mistake you just made kid. I end my turn with two face–downs"

I drew my next card. "My turn then"

I heard Misaki scoff. "Oh _great_, now the witch gets a turn"

I flinched a little bit. It's been a while since I've been called a witch, but it _still_ hurts to be called that.

"You know, Misaki. By you calling Mama a witch, what you're _really_ saying is that she's stronger _and_ better than you in _every _way possible. I mean, witches are superhuman right?" Kaida spoke up.

Misaki bit on her shirt again. "You little brat!"

I looked at Kaida, a bit surprised. She seems to be more used to being called a witch than I was when I was her age. Kaida noticed me looking at her and looked back at me.

"Being the best duelist in the world is both awesome and a bitch. I've been called a witch since I won my first tournament"

I thought about it for a bit…Her first tournament win was when she was around 8 so…

"You've been called a witch for 7 years!?"

Kaida winked at me. "Yup and I'm pushing for 8!"

I sighed. That's _such_ a Kaida thing to say. But back to the duel.

"I'll start my turn by placing one monster face–down and I'll have Dandylion attack your face–down Lyla!" the monster that I put face–down showed up on my field as Dandylion ran towards the down card.

"Go Dandylion, attack Tomoe's down monster with Petal Kick!"

The flowery cub jumped in the air and kicked Tomoe's down card. Since Lyla's Defense Points is lower than Dandylion's Attack Points, it destroyed her easily.

"I put two cards face–down and end my turn" I concluded as I played my face–downs.

Misaki was practically red hot at this moment. "You two think you're _so great_ because Yusei's your father and husband but I have news for you two witches! _I'm_ the only one that deserves to be in Yusei's presence and _this_ duel is going to prove it!" she drew her next card. "Because you control a monster and I don't, I can Special Summon Cyber Dragon!" the familiar white mechanical dragon roared as it came on the field.

**Cyber Dragon(LV5/Light/ATK 2100/DEF1600)**

"But he's not staying long because I sacrifice Cyber Dragon for Photon Leo!" Cyber Dragon's body tore open as a crystallized lion jumped out.

**Photon Leo(LV6/Light/ATK 2100/DEF 1100)**

"Photon Leo's Special Ability activates! Go, Photon Brilliance!" Photon Leo suddenly shined brightly. I shielded my eyes but quickly turned when I heard Kaida.

"My cards…" she said as her cards started shining like Photon Leo. I looked down at my own hand to see my cards shining too.

_"That's_ the power of Photon Leo's Photon Brilliance!" Misaki laughed out. "When he's Normal Summoned, I can have my opponent shuffle their entire hand into their Deck and then you draw the same number you shuffled back!"

Not having any other choice, Kaida and I did just that. I sucked for me because I had a pretty solid hand. But as I drew my cards, I found that this hand isn't that bad either.

"Not done yet! Next I play the Spell Card, Galaxy Expedition! Because I have a LV5 or higher _Photon_ monster, I can Special Summon another LV5 or higher _Photon_ or _Galaxy_ monster from my Deck in face–up Defense Mode. The monster I choose is Photon Slasher!" a white knight with a blue sword appeared on Misaki's field.

**Photon Slasher(LV5/Light/ATK 2100/DEF 1000)**

"Next, I play Tomoe's Trap Card, Solar Ray! This inflicts 600 points of damage to my opponent's Life Points for each face–up Light Attribute monster on our field! I have two so you get hit with 1200 points of damage!" a rainbow shot out of the card and was headed straight towards Kaida and I.

"That's not gonna work!" Kaida announced. "I play the Trap Card, Nature's Reflection!" a giant piece of glass wrapped in vines shot out of the ground in front of us.

"Good job Kaida!" I praised. "Thanks to Nature's Reflection, any effect that our opponent activates that would inflict damage on _us_ would instead hit _them_!" the rainbow hit the glass and shot right back at Team Shining Galaxy.

**Team Flower Power: Kaida(Forest) & Aki(Black Garden)=8000LPs**

**Team Shining Galaxy: Tomoe(Lightsworn) & Misaki(Galaxy–Photon)=6800LPs**

"Team Flower Power is up on the charts, baby!" Kaida cheered. I smiled at her. She seems to have forgotten about what happened at the picnic site.

Misaki started waving her arms like a child. "Yea well I'll knock you down before you know it! Photon Leo, attack Dandylion with Photon Bite!"

The lion's teeth started shining as he ran towards the little flowery lion. I was about to activate a card when I felt Kaida's eye on me. She shook her head at me. I looked deeply at her, feeling that bond that we have surfacing. I trust Kaida, so I won't activate my Trap. Sorry Dandylion, but this is all part of the plan I suppose.

**Team Flower Power: Kaida(Forest) & Aki(Black Garden)=6200LPs**

**Team Shining Galaxy: Tomoe(Lightsworn) & Misaki(Galaxy–Photon)=6800LPs**

"Dandylion's Ability, Sprinkle, activates! Because you destroyed my Dandylion, I get two Fluff Tokens!" Two dandelion fluffs appeared on our side of the field.

**Fluff Token #1(LV1/Wind/ATK 0/DEF 0)x2**

"Doesn't matter to me!" Misaki declared. "I think I'll see what that witch is hiding. Alright, Photon Slasher, attack that down card with Photon Saber!"

The knight raised his sword and rushed over to my face–down monster. Kaida and I nodded at each, knowing the plan, as I pushed a button on my Duel Disk. "I activate the Continuous Trap, Rose Flame!"

Misaki stopped her knight's attack, waiting for something to happen. When nothing did, she stuck her nose in the air. "Ha! Nothing happened, witch! Your Trap didn't do anything! Photon Slasher, resume your assult!"

The knight obediently resumed his attack and slashed at my down card. It was Wall of Ivy.

Misaki put her hand on her hip. "_I'm_ in the lead so there's _no_ point in continuing my…!"

"It's _not_ over yet!" I interrupted. "Wall of Ivy's Special Ability activates. Go, Ivy Infestation!" An Ivy Token grew on Misaki's field.

**Ivy Token(LV1/Earth/ATK 0/DEF 0)**

"And now that little Trap that you thought was _so_ useless activates! Go, Rose Flame!" a bunch of rose petals swirled out of the card and hit Misaki, lowering Team Shining Galaxy's Life Points.

**Team Flower Power: Kaida(Forest) & Aki(Black Garden)=6200LPs**

**Team Shining Galaxy: Tomoe(Lightsworn) & Misaki(Galaxy–Photon)=6300LPs**

"Thanks to Rose Flame, Each time a Plant–Type monster is summoned to _your_ side of the field, you get hit with 500 points of damage!"

Misaki growled a bit. "You little witch! I'll show you! I put one card face–down and end my turn!"

"Guess I'm going again!" Kaida announced as she drew her next card. "You know, you should've _never_ activated Leo's Ability. I have a pretty solid hand. _First,_ I play the Continues Spell, Seed Cannon!" a huge Venus Flytrap grew next to Kaida. "Next, because I have 2 or more Plant–Type monsters on my field, I can Special Summon Cosmos from my hand!" a flower that looks more like a missile than a plant appeared on our field.

**Cosmos(LV3/Dark/ATK 600/DEF 900)**

"Because a Plant–Type monster was summoned, my Seed Cannon gains a Plant Counter!" a white flower grew on the Flytrap.

**Seed Cannon(1 Plant Counter)**

"Cosmos a was Special Summoned, so I can still Normal Summon so I Summon Cactus Fighter!" a humanoid cactus with a crazed look on his face stood next to one of the Fluff Tokens. "Now my Seed Cannon gets another Counter!" Kaida proclaimed as another white flower grew on the Flytrap.

**Cactus Fighter(LV4/Earth/ATK 1900/DEF 400)**

**Seed Cannon(2 Plant Counters)**

"Next I play the Equip Spell, Vile Germs and I'll equip it on my Cactus Fighter! Now my monster gains 300 Attack and Defense Points"

**Cactus Fighter(ATK 1900+300=2200, DEF 400+300=700)**

"Now Cactus Fighter, attack Photon Leo with Prick Punch!" the plant raced to the lion, successfully punching its lights out.

**Team Flower Power: Kaida(Forest) & Aki(Black Garden)=6200LPs**

**Team Shining Galaxy: Tomoe(Lightsworn) & Misaki(Galaxy–Photon)=6200LPs**

"Fighter's Ability activates! Grow now, Needle Token!" three needles shot out of Cactus Fighter's arm and landed on Misaki's field.

**Needle Token(LV1/Earth/ATK 500/DEF 500)**

"Now my dear Misaki, do you know what happens now? My Seed Cannon gets another Counter _and_ you get slammed with Rose Flame's effect!" as another white flower grew, roses shot out at Misaki.

**Team Flower Power: Kaida(Forest) & Aki(Black Garden)=6200LPs**

**Team Shining Galaxy: Tomoe(Lightsworn) & Misaki(Galaxy–Photon)=5700LPs**

**Seed Cannon(3 Plant Counters)**

"And with that I end my turn! Are you regretting going up against the Queen and Princess of Neo Domino yet?" Kaida asked with a bit of an arrogant voice. I _couldn't_ hold back my laughter. Kaida's funny when she wants to!

"I don't know what _you're_ laughing for witch! Tomoe's going to turn this around!" Misaki yelled.

I watch Tomoe sigh and draw her card. "Well jeez Misa–chan, put even _more_ pressure on me why don't ya? Well fine, I play the Spell, Solar Recharge! Thanks to this card, I can discard 1 _Lightsworn_ monster to draw 2 more cards. However, the draw back is that top two cards in my Deck after I drew my other two cards are sent to the grave"

"Lightsworn is a dangerous archetype" I Kaida say as Tomoe did the conditions to her Spell.

"What's so dangerous about it?"

"While Lightsworn _is_ strong, most of their Monsters, Spells and Traps have the same drawback: to send a certain amount of cards from the _controller's_ Deck to the Graveyard"

"In other words, this drawback could cause _them_ to lose with a Deck Out. Then why would people use it?"

"Because if you send the right cards to the grave, if could be trouble for their opponent"

"What are you…?"

"Because he was sent from my Deck to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon Wulf, Lightsworn Beast!" A humanoid wolf with some form of weapon appeared on Tomoe's field.

Ah, so _that's_ what Kaida meant.

**Wulf, Lightsworn Beast(LV4/Light/ ATK 2100/DEF 300)**

"Wulf won't be staying long, though, because I sacrifice him in order to Summon Celestia, Lightsworn Angel!" Wulf disappeared in a pillar of light as a huge angel with white–and–gold armor and a staff took his place.

**Celestia, Lightsworn Angel(LV5/Light/ATK 2300/DEF 200)**

"Celestia's Special Ability, Golden Curse, activates! Because I summoned her by Tributing a _Lightsworn_ monster, I can send the top four cards of my Deck to the Graveyard to destroy up to two cards my opponent controls! So I'll get rid of a Fluff Token and your Cactus Fighter!"

Celestia raised her staff as two beams of light shot out from it and hit the cards Tomoe announced. That was a bad idea. She should've destroyed my Trap Card…

_"Now_ I'm free to attack your Token _and_ your Life Points with Team Shining Galaxy's powerful monsters! Celestia, attack the last Fluff Token with Lightsworn Feather!"

The angel flew high in the sky and started flapping her wings, creating blades of light at our Fluff Token.

"At this time, I activate my Trap Card! Go, Wall of Thorns!" a torn bush appeared in front of the Token and shielded it from Celestia's attack. "Because a Plant–Type monster I control was an attack target, I can destroy all Attack Position monsters my opponent controls! So say goodbye to all of your monsters!" Thorns shot out of my Wall and destroyed _all_ of Shining Galaxy's monsters.

Tomoe looked at Misaki, flinching when she saw her throwing a fit, and ended her turn without doing anything.

"I draw! And I think I'll start off by Summoning Twilight Rose Knight" my small knight wearing his usual violet armor raised his sword as he appeared on my field.

**Twilight Rose Knight(LV3/Tuner/Dark/ATK 1000/DEF 1000)**

"When Twilight Rose Knight is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 LV4 or lower Plant -Type Monster from my hand! The monster I choose is Botanical Girl! And let's not forget that Seed Cannon gets another counter!" A flower girl with Venus Fly Traps on her outfit and blooming flower and a pitcher plant on her head appeared on my field as another flower grew on the Cannon.

**Botanical Girl(LV3/Water/ATK 1300/DEF 1100)**

**Seed Cannon(4 Plant Counters)**

"Next, I'll Tune my LV3 Twilight Rose Knight with my LV4 Botanical Girl!" Twilight Rose Knight turned into three stars while the missile flower dissolved into three rings. I looked to the side to see Kaida moving around excitedly. So she can't wait to see my monster? Then I shouldn't keep her waiting.

"_Splendid hunter and dweller of the sacred forest, with your whip of punishment in hand, come forth now! Shinkuro Shōkan! Appear now, __Splendid __Rose!_"

Kaida jumped up and down as the blond woman wearing a green–and–dark green outfit jumpsuit, red roses on her legs and four vines on her back reveled herself to the field.

"This is the best day _ever_! Now no one can defeat us!" she squealed out.

**Splendid Rose(LV6/Synchro/Wind/ATK 2200/DEF 2000)**

**Seed Counter(5 Plant Counters: Max Reached)**

"There's _no way_ we could lose now!" Kaida announced happily as she raised her hand. "Mama's Synchro Plant–Type Monsters are _super_ powerful!"

I laughed at my daughter. "You seem to have a big love for them, huh?"

"Well, _duh_! I mean, Papa's Synchros are cool too, but I _always_ thought Mama had _the best_ Synchros around! When _they_ show up, _everyone_ should know that there's no way of winning!"

I laughed more. I don't think I've ever seen Kaida this way before. "Well I'll make sure Splendid Rose does a good job for you. But first, I activate Seed Cannon's effect!" the white flowers on Seed Cannon started to get absorbed into the Venus Flytrap. "Now my opponent gets hit with 500 points of damage for every Plant Counter that Venus Flytrap has! It has five Counters, its maximum, so Team Shining Galaxy gets hit with 2500 points of damage!" The plant aimed itself at the two girls and shot out a white blast. With no cards to defend themselves with, it was an open–and–shut case.

**Team Flower Power: Kaida(Forest) & Aki(Black Garden)=6200LPs**

**Team Shining Galaxy: Tomoe(Lightsworn) & Misaki(Galaxy–Photon)=3200LPs**

"Now Splendid Rose, it's your turn! Punishment Whip!" my forest dweller did as I said and hit the two girls with her whips.

**Team Flower Power: Kaida(Forest) & Aki(Black Garden)=6200LPs**

**Team Shining Galaxy: Tomoe(Lightsworn) & Misaki(Galaxy–Photon)=1000LPs**

"Next I play the Field Spell, Black Garden!"

Kaida squealed as the park turned into a greenhouse full of black flowers. "This is _so_ great!"

I looked at my daughter with a smile. "Calm down, Kaida. It's not over yet. I end my turn!"

Misaki growled as she looked sharply at Tomoe. "Tomoe, what the _hell_ are you doing! We're down to our last 1000 Life Points because of _you_! You're so _sloppy_!"

Tomoe flinched. "I…I'm sorry Misa–chan…"

"Geez, I _always_ have to clean up _your_ mess! Who loses to a worthless witch!?" she screeched as she drew her next card.

Ouch, she didn't have to say _that_.

"Anyways, I play the Quick–Play Spell, Photon Lead! This allows me to Special Summon a LV4 or below Light Attribute monster from my hand in Attack Mode! This monster I choose is Photon Delta Wing!" a starship sort of thing flew out onto Shining Galaxy's field.

**Photon Delta Wing(LV4/Light/ATK 1800/DEF 900)**

"Black Garden activates! Now Photon Delta Wing's Attack Points are cut in half and a Rose Token grows lovingly on my field!" Vines wrapped around her starship as a red Rose Token grew on our field.

**Photon Delta Wing(ATK 1800/2=900)**

**Rose Token(LV2/Dark/ATK 800/DEF 800)**

"Whatever! You're little garden isn't going to beat me! Now, since Delta was a Special Summon, I can still Normal Summon so say hello to my Photon Satellite! And it doesn't have any Attack Points to split so Black Garden won't effect it!" a strange looking satellite joined Delta Wing.

"True but a Rose Token will _still_ blossom on Team Flower Power's field!" I argued as another Rose Token.

**Photon Satellite(LV1/Light/ATK 0/DEF 0)**

**Rose Token(LV2/Dark/ATK 800/DEF 800)**

Tomoe pointed to our field. "Look, Misa–chan! Their Monster Zones are all filled up!"

Misaki, as if just realizing that fact, took a closer at our Monster Zone and made a rich girl laugh. "Yes, of course! _That_ was my plan all along!"

"Lies!" Kaida announced, which made me laugh a bit.

Misaki growled. "_Anyways_, I activate Satellite's Special Ability, Radiant Graduation! This lets me target 1 _Photon_ monster I control and increase Satellite's Level to that amount! So my Photon Satellite went from a LV1 to a LV4 monster just that quick!"

**Photon Satellite(LV1+3=****4)**

"Oh and just so you know, when used for an Xyz Summon, Satellite counts as two monsters!" Misaki bragged as her monster split in two.

"An Xyz Summon? What's that?" I asked.

Kaida got into a defensive stance. "I'll explain later, just brace yourself for a lot of wind and electricity!"

"I overlay my two LV4 Photon Satellites to build to Overlay Network!"

All of sudden, the ground turned into this red portal as Misaki's monsters got sucked in.

"_The quantum of light and all the forms of electromagnetic radiation can shine once again as the force carrier lights up a single elementary particle. __Ekushīzu Shōkan__! Illuminate, Starlord Galaxion!_"

The electricity got more intense as a big shining knight with armor that's dark blue, light blue and gold jumped out of it. Two yellow orbs of light circled the knight as he gripped his double blue swords.

**Starlord Galaxion(Rank 4/Xyz/Light/ATK 2000/DEF 2100/OU: 2)**

"I don't know what this Xyz deal is, but even though we don't get any more Rose Tokens, your monster is still a victim of Black Garden's effect!"

**Starlord Galaxion(ATK 2000/2=1000)**

"It doesn't matter to me! I'm still gonna win! Now I activate Starlord's Ability, Master Call! I detach both of its Overlay Units in order to Special Summon my pride and joy!"

The two yellow lights went into the knight's swords as he stabbed them into the ground. That when the ground started to shake and expand, creating a gigantic hole.

"This is my strongest monster! Welcome, Galaxy–Eyes Photon Dragon!"

A huge dragon flew out of the hole at high speed. It was a light blue–and–dark blue dragon with red on its wings and tail.

Did I mention that it's huge?

**Galaxy–Eyes Photon Dragon(LV8/Light/ATK 3000/DEF 2500)**

**Galaxy–Eyes Photon Dragon(ATK 3000/2=1500)**

**Starlord Galaxion(OU: 0)**

"Your monster doesn't seem so tough when Black Garden's in effect. Surly you knew that" Kaida mumbled, obviously in deep thought. She's right, why would Misaki play a normally strong monster when Black Garden is here to sap away half it's Attack Points? Splendid Rose can duel circles around him right now…

"I'm going to battle now!" Misaki announced. "Galaxy–Eye Photon Dragon, attack Splendid Rose with Unworthy Banishment!"

"What!?" I yelled out confused as her dragon got covered in a bright light and rushed towards Splendid Rose.

Kaida scoffed. "Well it seems like she gives up. But a self–defeat is _so_ boring"

Misaki started laughing. "Such a shame, Kaida–chama. I would think that someone like you would know Galaxy–Eyes' Unworthy Banishment Ability"

"She called out his Ability?" I asked myself quietly as the most amazing thing happened: both Splendid Rose and Galaxy–Eyes disappeared…

"Uhh…Mama…Where did Splendid Rose go?" Kaida asked, not believing what she saw.

"I…I don't know…" I answered, just as dumbfounded as her.

Misaki laughed again. "Well you see _that's_ Galaxy–Eyes' Unworthy Banishment Ability at its finest! Whenever Galaxy–Eyes battles a monster, I can banish both of them until the end of the Battle Phase! So, Splendid Rose isn't going to be here to clean up your mess anymore! I activate the Spell, Photon Booster! This allow me to target 1 face–up LV4 or lower Light Attribute monster on the field and give it and all monsters with its name an attack power of 2000 until the End Phase! The monster I choose is Delta Wing!"

**Photon Delta Wing(ATK 900****-****2000)**

"So Photon Delta Wing, attack their last Fluff Token with Photon Blaster!" The starship aimed its blaster at the defenseless puff ball and blew it up with one shot!

**Team Flower Power: Kaida(Forest) & Aki(Black Garden)=4200LPs**

**Team Shining Galaxy: Misaki(Lightsworn) & Misaki(Galaxy–Photon)=1000LPs**

"Now Starlord Galaxion, destroy Cosmos with Photon Double Slash!" the huge knight rushed towards the flower and cut in half.

**Team Flower Power: Kaida(Forest) & Aki(Black Garden)=3800LPs**

**Team Shining Galaxy: Misaki(Lightsworn) & Misaki(Galaxy–Photon)=1000LPs**

"The Battle Phase is over so our monsters come back" a vortex opened besides me and Misaki as our monsters flew out of them.

"And I think I'll end my turn with that! I only wish Yusei–kun was here! Then my Galaxy–Eyes could show him that _I'm_ better for him instead of some wilted flower!"

Alright, _that's_ it. I stood here listening to this girl brag and brag about how she was going to win Yusei–kun's heart, but _now_ I've _had_ it. I'm about to go into Bitch Mode!

"What the hell Misaki!" I yelled out. "Do you _really_ think that by you beating me in a duel will _really_ make Yusei–kun fall in love with you!? That's _the_ most stupidest thing I ever heard and I'm friends Crow _and_ Jack!"

"Who do you think you're…?"

"Bitch, I ain't finished!" I interrupted.

"Go Mama!" Kaida cheered.

"Listen up, cause I'm only gonna say this _once_! Yusei–kun is _already_ with me! He probably wouldn't even _know_ you existed if you weren't his secretary, and I bet he _still_ doesn't know you exist! I'm not saying this to be mean or superior or however you think I'm sounding to you, but you need to give this up and go on with your life!"

Ah, that felt good. Bitch Mode over now.

As I was catching my breath, I suddenly got hit in the head with something hard. I rubbed the red bruise as I saw a pretty hefty rock with some blood on it. Oh I _know_ this bitch did _not_ just hit me with a rock!

"_You little bitch!_" Misaki yelled. "_You think you're so cool just because you're with Yusei–kun but you're not! You're nothing but a weak little flower that has no reason to grow! Why don't you just do us all a favor and die alone in a dark hole!_"

"I have a better idea…" I heard Kaida say. I turned to her, hearing the malice in her voice, to see a red aura around her.

Oh no, her psychic powers…

Kaida drew her card. "How about I put _you_ in that dark hole and watch you suffocate to death!?"

* * *

**P.O.V–Rai**

"Kaida–hime…" I whispered quietly as I stood up. After that whole event at the picnic site, I ran off deep in the forest and was just sitting in a tree. I was thinking about everything that's been happening, about how I spoke to Kaida–hime and about Aki–oba–san scolding us. I mean, _maybe_ I shouldn't have spoke to her like that and _maybe_ I shouldn't let a little kiss get in between us, but I _don't_ know how to feel right now. It hurts to know that I hurt Kaida–hime but it _also_ hurts that she kissed Kuroma and I _don't_ know which hurts _more_ and I _never_ experienced something like this before so I _don't_ know how to deal with it and it's getting _really_ hard to think and…

_Jeez_, I need to talk to a professional about this…

Anyways, I was just sitting in a tree going absolutely _psychotic_ when I felt Kaida–hime's psychic powers spike like a rocket. Me being psychic myself, I could feel her powers more then ten miles away.

I was worried about who made her _that_ mad, so I climbed down and ran off to the direction.

"Rai!"

I turned to whoever called me, not stopping my running, to see Karasu and Kyohei running behind me. Since it was them, I decided to slow my strides a bit so they can catch up.

"Rai, you felt that too right?" Karasu asked when he caught up.

"You mean you two did?"

"Hai" Kyohei said, coming up besides me. "We were looking for you and Kaida after you guys' little performance when we both got this is sharp feeling. We don't know why but we just _know_ something happened to Kaida"

I didn't say anything and just continued running with them towards where Kaida is. I know for a _fact_ that Kyohei and Karasu aren't psychic. It must be the strong bond that we all share with Kaida that told them about her power spike. I just hope they're ready to handle it.

* * *

**P.O.V–Kaida(Oh she mad)**

That little _bitch_. How _dare_ she hurt my mother as though she's nothing but dirt? I'll make her pay; I'll make her pay _dearly_.

"It's _my_ turn! And my turn won't _only_ win this duel, it'll teach you a painful lesson: you hurt my mother, you're gonna have to deal with her pissed off daughter! Go, Rose Witch!" a woman with spiky chopped green hair, a rose on her head, a long–sleeved red–and–green bodysuit and thorns for hands grew on my field.

**Rose Witch(LV4/Earth/ATK 1600/DEF 1000)**

Misaki made that stupid rich girl laugh again. "You _idiot_! Black Garden is _still_ in effect so your witch loses half its Attack Points and a Rose Token grows on _my_ field!"

**Rose Witch(ATK 1600/2=800)**

**Rose Token(LV2/Dark/ATK 800/DEF 800)**

"Yes but it _also_ activate Rose Flame" On cue, the Continuous Trap blasted that dumb little bitch, who just threw a fucking tantrum like a six–year–old.

**Team Flower Power: Kaida(Forest) & Aki(Black Garden)=3800LPs**

**Team Shining Galaxy: Misaki(Lightsworn) & Misaki(Galaxy–Photon)=500LPs**

"Next, since Black Garden is going to be useless to me, I'll get rid of it by playing _my_ Field Spell, Forest!" The black flowers of Black Garden started turning a healthy green as trees grew beautiful from the ground.

"Because Black Garden is gone, all of our monsters Attack Points return to normal"

**Rose Witch(ATK 800x2=1600)**

**Galaxy–Eyes Photon Dragon(ATK 1500x2=3000)**

**Starlord Galaxion(ATK 1000x2=2000)**

**Photon Delta Wing(ATK 900x2=1800)**

"Also, thanks to Forest, the Attack and Defense Points of all Insect, Beast, Plant and Beast–Warrior–Type monsters are increase by 200"

**Rose Witch(ATK 1600+200=1800, DEF 1000+200=1200)**

**Rose Token (X3)(ATK 800+200=1000, DEF 800+200=1000)**

"Next, I sacrifice Rose Witch in order to Special Summon Fallen Angel of Rose from my hand!" the once beautiful flower girl turned sickly and started decaying as a woman with black short hair, a black corset, a white skirt and black high–heeled boots jumped out of her body. However, her most prominent features are her black demon wings and the thorn whip she was holding.

**Fallen Angel of Roses(LV7/Earth/ATK 2400/DEF 1300)**

**Fallen Angel of Roses(ATK 2400+200=2600, DEF 1300+200=1500)**

"I play the Quick–Spell, Tough Tomato, raising the Attack Points of all Plant–Type monsters I control by 500"

**Fallen Angel of Roses(ATK 2600+500=3100)**

**Rose Token (X2)(ATK 1000+500=1500)**

Misaki scoffed. "So your Fallen Angel is stronger than my Galaxy–Eyes. But even if you try to attack it, I'll just use Unworthy Banishment, banishing _both_ of our monsters!"

"I play the Spell, Brain Control. By paying 800 Life Points, I can take control of one of your monsters. So Galaxy–Eyes Photon Dragon, how about joining Team Flower Power for a bit?"

A purple brain appeared next to and stretched its black hands to the dragon, pulling it to my side of the field.

"Galaxy–Eyes Photon Dragon is mine now"

"M…Misaki…M…Maybe we should leave…" Tomoe squeaked out, clearly scared.

"Even if you _do_ leave, there's _no_ hope. Fallen Angel of Roses, attack Photon Delta Wing with Black Whip of Despair!" The black witch raised her whip and smacked Photon Delta Wing into submission.

**Team Flower Power: Kaida(Forest) & Aki(Black Garden)=3800LPs**

**Team Shining Galaxy: Misaki(Lightsworn) & Misaki(Galaxy–Photon)=0LPs**

**Team Flower Power Wins!**

Misaki fell on her knees, shocked about what happened. "N…No way…I lost…"

"Who said it was over?" I said loud enough for her to hear. She looked up to see Fallen Angel still by my side.

"W…What's she…?"

"You forget that I'm a witch just like my mother. Fallen Angel, teach these girls a lesson. Home wreakers should be punished!" Fallen Angel started whipping the two girls mercilessly.

"Kaida stop it! The duel's over now!" Mama yelled out as she grabbed my arm.

"No it's _not_. I said that I would teach them a lesson during my turn and I'm gonna make good on my promise. Fallen Angel, keep attacking nonstop!" I ordered as I pushed my mother away.

"Gem–Knight Master Diamond, destroy Fallen Angel of Roses with Gem Slash!"

All of a sudden, a huge knight jumped from behind the trees and attack my Angel with his sword, destroying her instantly. The shockwaves were too much for Misaki, Tomoe and Mama and it pushed them back. I didn't need to look at who it was. There was only _one_ person that I know that have Gem Knight Master Diamond.

"Kaida–dono, what are you doing?" I heard Karasu ask.

"Yea who are these girls?" I heard Kyohei follow up. "Aki–oba–san?"

My mother groaned a bit and got up slowly. "Don't worry. I'm ok and so are those two girls. Just call an ambulance right now"

"Uhh…Right" Kyohei answered as he got out his cell.

"I'm going home" I said as I started walking away.

"B…But Kaida…"

"I said I'm going home!" I interrupted Karasu. "The air here suddenly got a bad taste so I'm going. If anyone tries to stop me, I'll make whoever it is wish they were never born, is that understood?"

I waited for a bit before I heard a small _'__Yes, ma'am'_.

I walked off, not even looking back at Karasu, Mama, Kyohei, and…

Rai…I can't face Rai…There's no way I could…I made a big mistake…And…I can't fix it…I just can't fix it…

* * *

**BRS**–Well this is a real long story so Kaida finish this chapter up.

**Kaida**–Read, review, sorry it's so long. Laters!


	10. Knight vs Princess! The Conclusion!

**BRS**–Hello people! Today's special guest is…

**Rai**–Yo

**BRS**–Ladies and gentlemen, it's Kumori Rai, second–in–command of Team Wild Royals and is best known as the Vicious Knight!

**Rai**–Yo

**BRS**–So Rai, did you know that you're _the most_ popular guy in the Wild Royals so far?

**Rai**–I had an idea…

**BRS**–Well, guys _all_ over want to know your secret! How do you get so many fangirls?

**Rai**–…I never thought about it…It's not like I make an effort to get fans.

**BRS**–Ah I see. So here's another question from a fangirl…

**Rai**–Are we doing a Q&A?

**BRS**–It's made up but yea.

**Rai**–Why don't you just ask the readers if they have any questions about us? I think our number 1 fan, Melan Anime, would like it the most because she gets the answer to questions that you probably never told her because you're a bad friend.

**BRS**–…Shut up Rai.

**Rai****Smirks** You're just mad because I'm right.

**BRS**–Whatever! Just do your job!

**Rai**–This will be the last chapter of the Rai–and–Kaida fight. **Knight vs. Princess! The Conclusion!** That Q&A that BlackRoseServent and I were going back and forth isn't a fake. It's something she's been thinking about for a while. It's up to you, the readers, if you want this to happen or not.

**BRS**–Holy crap Rai, I _never_ heard you talk _this_ much.

**Rai**–That's because you made me a silent badass in the story.

**BRS**–Oh yea.

**Rai****Sigh** Anyways, because the middle part was so long, this chapter's going to be shorter. BRS apologizes for making it so long. Her mind is like her mouth, it doesn't know when to shut up.

**BRS**–Hey!

**Rai**–Anyway, I wasted enough of you guys' time. Time for the last of the trilogy, and there's gonna be a **Blushes a bit** A surprise at the end…

* * *

**P.O.V–3rd Person**

_"Can I die? Can I die?  
I'm just waiting 'til I die  
Never dreamed a single dream so kind in my entire life  
No one knew, even cared for this fleeting fairy tail  
Then it slipped into seething sun and soon it sailed away(1)"_

Kaida walked through the halls while singing _Six Trillion Years and Overnight Story_ under her breath. She could remember the first time she heard it. Rai wanted to see if she could learn it in two hours like he did. Not liking to be challenged, even at _such_ a young age, she accepted and did nothing but listen to the fast paced song. Two hours later, Rai found Kaida on the floor tongue tied.

No _really_, she was tongue tied. They had to take her to the hospital and everything. But Rai _never_ left her side while she was in there and he _didn't_ leave no matter _what_ the doctors did. If they even tried to keep him away, they were welcomed by either his fiery hot glare or his ice cold tongue. It was scary either way.

The point is that Rai never left her side. He spent _all_ that time apologizing and _slowly_ teaching her the song. When she got out, the _first_ thing she did was try to sing the song. Yusei didn't like it, but she did it and she didn't get tongue tied, so there wasn't much he could do.

_I'm not listening to this song because I miss Rai or anything. I like this song. It's catchy_ Kaida tried to assure herself as she opened her locker. She stared at it for a while as a thunderstorm started to loom over her.

"Oh what am I saying? Of _course_ I'm listening to this song because I'm missing him. I _need_ to stop lying to myself" Kaida stood there quietly before shutting her locker. "I should probably stop talking to myself too. That's not healthy to most people"

"Well if it isn't Fudo–chama. I haven't seen you in a while. It was starting to get peaceful around here"

Kaida's brow twitched. She _really_ didn't have time for Hitomi's mess.

"Hi Hitomi, bye Hitomi" Kaida said quickly as she turned without even looking at the stuck–up girl.

"Aw _someone's_ in a mood. What do you think happened to her, Rai–kun?"

Kaida stopped in her tracks when Hitomi said Rai's name. No way is Rai with her. It's Hitomi after all. Rai hates girls like her.

_I'm just going to take one quick look. She's probably just talking to some Rai doll. Yea that has to be. I mean, that girl's delusional when it comes to him._ After taking a breath, happy with the logic she made, Kaida turned towards Hitomi with a slight smirk.

However, that smirk soon fell when she saw that Hitomi _wasn't_ talking to a Rai doll like the deranged lunatic she is.

"R…Rai?" Kaida breathed out when she her…Ex–Knight by Hitomi with a bit of a far away look. It was like he wasn't even aware of the girls' existence.

"Oh so you finally took notice?" Hitomi spoke up in that gross snobby voice of hers. "It seems that Rai–kun tired of you and went out to find a _real_ woman. Right Rai–kun?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around the red head's arm. As if getting out of his trance, Rai flinched a bit at the touch and looked at Hitomi with an indifferent look. When he looked up, he saw Kaida's wide eyes and widen his eyes to match hers.

_Why did she have to be here?_ Rai asked himself in surprise. He didn't want Kaida to him with…This other girl.

"Well, we should probably go now. I don't want Rai to be late for his classes. Oh and don't worry Fudo. I'll walk him safely to the Ra dorm" Hitomi said with arrogance as she pulled Rai with her to the double doors. When the two left, Kaida suddenly felt woozy and leaned on the lockers. What she didn't know was that she never turned off her zPod and that it was on a song called _The Game Of Life_.

_See how the game of life is never won, you only play?  
Bore him and you will find you're crumpled up and thrown away.  
Clinging to fate and blaming it when life won't go your way.  
Such a laugh! HA! Life is just a game!(2)_

"Life is just a game huh?" Kaida whispered as she pushed herself off of the lockers and started walking towards the roof. "If _that's_ true then God is one cruel son of a bitch"

* * *

**P.O.V–Rai**

"And she just stood there like an idiot! She _couldn't_ believe it! I just wish I had a camera to capture it all!" Hitomi laughed loudly to her circle of friends. The group _always_ met under the tree during free periods. However, there was something different about today.

_I_ was with them. And I was _not_ enjoying myself.

Oh, do you want to know who these people are? Why? They're not important. Well whatever. I'll tell you since you want to know _so_ badly.

"Good! It's about _time_ that someone put that girl in her place and I'm happy it was you!" a girl with brown hair said. "She _has_ to pay for what _her_ mother did to _my_ father!"

_Camera Snap!_

* * *

Name–deLauncebeaux Mari(3)

Age–15

Known Family–deLauncebeaux Jill(Father, a Riding Duelist in some part of the world) and Airi(4)(Mother, a doctor under Aki)

Affiliations–The _We Hate Kaida_ Club and track

Personality–A bitch

What kind of bitch–A weak bitch(All bark, no bite)

Crush–Kyohei

Why hate Kaida–She's mad at Aki–oba–san for hurting her father during the Duel of Fortune Cup all those years ago. But she's scared of Aki–oba–san so in Mari's twisted logic, Kaida–hime was the next best thing. She's _never_ challenged Kaida–hime before and has _only_ talked about her behind her back. Jill's _not_ happy about Mari's actions, having _already_ forgiven Aki–oba–san for her actions after understanding the situation when he saw her with his wife one day, but Mari's _still_ hates her. But really she just wants a reason to hate Kaida–hime. It's dumb, she's dumb, everything's dumb.

* * *

"I _know_!" a boy with shoulder length orange hair commented. "She has a haughty nature that just ticks me off"

_Camera Snap!_

* * *

Name–Enjo Kaito(5)

Age–17(He was left back a couple of times. I'm surprised he knows what haughty even means. Or maybe he doesn't. Whatever)

Known Family–Enjo Mukuro(Father, an Underground Duelist. Because that's all he's good for), Irisa(6)(Step–Mother, stay–at–home–mom. That poor woman worked her ass off just to support a retard. Poor lady), Jin(7) and Jun(7)(Younger twin siblings. Jin's the boy and Jun's the girl in case anyone cares)

Affiliations–The _We Hate Kaida_ Club(The only boy. It's a sad, sad fact) and 5Ds Baseball Team(Can _you_ say irony?)

Personality–A bitch, a bit of a sexist too.

What kind of bitch–A dumb bitch(He's so…Stupid…)

Crush–Some girl named Kichi(8). I've seen her before in the Chess Club. She's a pretty nice girl.

Why hate Kaida–Thinks that Kaida–hime is arrogant and doesn't deserve to be the best duelist around. He thinks that for _all_ girls, actually. He also has a _strong_ dislike for Karasu because he _always_ beat him in duels but he'll _never_ say that out loud unless he _wants_ a bunch of fangirls after him for life.

* * *

"Well the _important_ thing is that _you_ have Rai all to yourself now! You've been chasing him since you laid eyes on him but you could _never_ get close because of Kaida–chama. And now _I_ have a greater chance to getting Kaida–chama to be _my_ girlfriend!" a girl with dark gray hair and glasses declared with hearts in her eyes.

_Camera Snap!_

* * *

Name–Kinomiya Yayoi(9)

Age–15

Known Family–Kinomiya Kodo(Father, Criminal Profile), Ami(10)(Mother, vet), Shun(11)(Older brother, college student)

Affiliations–The _We Love Kaida_ Club(Why is she hanging around Hitomi will _forever_ remain a mystery)

Personality–A _total_ Yandere for Kaida. Don't know what a Yandere is? Look it up. I ain't your damn dictionary.

Crush–Kaida. Didn't I _just_ say that?

Why hate Rai, Karasu and Kyohei–_Yea_…She hates us because, in _her_ mind, we're getting in the way of her 'soul mate'. Kaida–hime has a _lot_ of her plate.

* * *

Hitomi wrapped her arm around my arm. "I have _no_ idea what you see in…_That_ piece of unworthy trash but as long as I'm with Rai–kun, I don't really care what you do"

Kaito laughed out loud and patted my back. "Well I'm just glad that one of those guys finally started to see the light! I mean, girls don't belong in a leader position; they belong in the kitchen making me food. Ain't that right, Rai?"

I didn't say anything. I just had the same far away look.

Kaito seemed to have taken offence to that. "Hey I was talking to you! Don't give me no damn silent treatment like some bitch!"

"Don't yell at Rai, Kaito!" Hitomi scolded. "If he doesn't want to talk, he doesn't want to talk! Besides, Rai's a lot cooler this way"

Mari scoffed. "I don't know _what_ you see in _this_ guy. Now _Kyohei_ is the man to want"

Yayoi pouted. "I think Kaida–chama's the best. I mean her boobs are just so…_Big_…" she started to drool a bit while imagining Kaida naked. I know she is because when people imagine Kaida naked, they have the same face. Like Karasu said, she has big tits.

Hitomi scowled. "What's with everyone and boobs? They're not _that_ important"

_"All_ girls who are as flat as a board say that to make themselves feel better" Kaito commented as he leaned on a tree.

I sighed as I managed to move behind the tree as Hitomi started nagging the orange–haired boy. Why did I even agree to hang out with Hitomi? I mean I _hate_ this girl.

Oh wait I remember. I agreed because I was lonely. Well, why was I lonely?

Oh yea. It's cause Kaida–hime wasn't with me.

* * *

**P.O.V–Kyohei**

"So…The Riding Duel Class was interesting" Karasu said in a nervous voice. I sighed a bit at his attempt at making a conversation. Rai and Kaida _still_ weren't talking and were _still_ looking away from each other. Karasu and I were able to take the two before they left the class and take them to the roof. It was 6th period anyways and we don't go to any class that's _not_ about dueling.

I was _honestly_ getting sick of Rai and Kaida fighting and I _know_ Karasu is too, so we brought them here to _force_ them to resolve their difference. I admit, when I heard Kaida kissed Kuroma I was surprised and a bit angry too. But I didn't turn it into something that'll last for _days_. Maybe Kuroma _really did_ trick Kaida into kissing him. He _does_ have a way with words.

Speaking of Kuroma, where is he? Oh well, it's not important. There are more pressing matters happening.

"Umm…So Kaida–dono, you weren't in the lunch room today. Where'd you go?" Karasu asked.

"Roof" Kaida mumbled.

"Oh, why's that?"

"Ask Rai"

Karasu looked at Kaida for a while before turning his attention to Rai. "Uhh…?"

Rai scoffed. "She's just mad"

Kaida scowled. "You were hanging out with Hitomi and her gang of 2nd rate wannabes. _Damn straight_ I'm pissed"

Wait…What?

"Rai what were you doing with Hitomi and them? Those guys _suck_" I pointed out as I crossed my arms.

"I have my reasons" he said not even looking at me.

"What reason could there _be_? _You're_ hanging with the _same_ people you say are, and I quote, _Annoying little children that don't deserve to breath the air around us_"

"Karasu, could you please tell Kaida that I can talk to _anyone_ I want?" Rai asked Karasu, again without looking at him.

Karasu, not knowing what to do, slowly turned toward Kaida. "Umm…Kaida…"

"Karasu, tell Rai that by him talking to the same people that he belittles makes him a phony little bitch?"

"Uhh…Rai, Kaida said…"

"Karasu, tell Kaida that I would rather be a bitch than a whore"

"Kaida, Rai said that he…"

"Karasu, tell Rai that the _only_ whore in this city is the little clique he decided to hang with"

"Ummm…"

Alright, _that's_ it! I'm _done_ with this childish tug–of–war these two are doing. They're the leader and co–leader of Team Wild Royals, the _best_ duel team in the city! They need to start acting like it again, damnit!

"_That's it_! I'm _done_ hearing this stupid argument!" I yelled out, making my three friends jump. "This _whole_ thing is so stupid; I feel my IQ level going down every time I hear this! Why not the both of you just say sorry to each other so we can go back to being a team, damnit!?"

Karasu looked at me then back at Kaida and Rai. "Yea, what he said"

Kaida scoffed. "No way am _I_ apologizing to _this_ piece of shit. If anything, _he_ should say sorry to _me_!"

Rai turned his head a bit, but you could see him glaring at her. "Like _I_ would say sorry to someone like _you_. _You_ should apologize to _me_ for pissing me off!"

"Than by _that_ logic, you should say sorry for pissing _me_ off!"

"Guys please" Karasu said in a begging voice. "This _can't_ go on anymore. The Wild Royals aren't the Wild Royals when we're not together so why not apologize for the sake of the team?"

"No way!" the two of them yelled out.

"But guys…"

"Look is clear that _Rai's_ not saying sorry to _me_" Kaida started as she crossed her arms. She turned towards Rai with a scowl. "So here's a good idea. How about I just disband the Wild Royals once and for all?"

Karasu looked at Kaida like she had two heads. "B…But you _can't_…"

She looked sharply at Karasu. "And why the hell _not_!? It's _clear_ that Rai's _too_ stubborn to say sorry to me, so why not save all of us the trouble and just disband the whole damn group!? We don't have to talk or see each other _again_!"

I tightened my fist as I watched Karasu trying to calm Kaida down, but was failing _miserably_. I looked towards Rai only to see him with his back to the whole scene. At first, I thought he just didn't care but I noticed him biting his lip. Biting your lip, in Rai language, means that something is either pissing you off _beyond_ measure or you're so sad you feel like crying but you don't want to show your tears in front of people. I suspect it's the latter.

So, Kaida's the _only_ one being unreasonable huh? Well I hate to do this to her, but I _really_ don't see another way around this. So I went straight up to Kaida, pulled Karasu behind me and…

_Slap!_

Kaida's head turned sharply as my hand made harsh contact with her cheek. Karasu gasped loudly and Rai turned around with wide angry eyes, before calming down a bit. Kaida, on the other hand, looked at me with a face that could make the devil piss his pants.

"Kyohei, you little…"

"Kaida, you know _damn_ well you don't want to disband the team!" I interrupted. "You're just being a pissed off princess and you're taking it out on all of us! You're talking out of you're ass and you _know_ it!"

Kaida growled and it _honestly_ took all of my strength to _not_ get down on my knees and beg for her forgiveness. "I'm _not_ talking out of my ass! This team is _done_ so either deal with it or go fuck yourself!"

_That's_ when I had a _brilliant_ idea. More brilliant than that time I thought of scaring girls instead of being a gentleman and politely tell them that you don't want to date would make them understand that I _don't_ want to date them. _God_, I'm a genius.

"Well, here's what I think. Why don't we settle this with a duel?" I asked.

Kaida looked at me a bit funny but crossed her arms. "Alright, I'll duel you"

"No _me_" I said. I pointed towards Rai. "I want you to duel Rai"

Rai's eyes widen. "Me?"

"Why do you want me to duel Rai?" Kaida asked.

"Look, here's the deal. Karasu and I _don't_ want the team to be disbanded and we _don't_ want either of you to be like this forever. So I think you and Rai should settle this Wild Royal style. You two will duel and the stakes are this: if Kaida wins, then Rai's not allowed back in the Wild Royals. He can't talk to us, make eye contact, anything. If you lose, Rai, consider us ghost"

"Kyohei, what are you thinking!?" Karasu asked surprised.

"Don't worry Karasu. I know what I'm doing" I whispered to him before turning my attention to Rai. "Rai, if you win, than you stay in the Wild Royals as our leader and Kaida's the one that's kicked out. What do you think? It seems pretty fair right?"

The duo was quiet for a bit, thinking over this deal. I wasn't surprised they were. I mean, this has to be the highest stake that was ever made between. Before, if _we_ duel each other using stakes, it'll be all in light fun. Like, doing chores or telling one of our fans we love them or going a whole day without going to the bathroom. But this isn't good fun. This is dangerous waters we're treading here. No matter who wins, we're losing a valued teammate, a member of the family and a best friend.

Unless my plan works, that is…

"Well…Alright I accept the bet. It's not I'm going to lose" Kaida said in an arrogant voice.

Rai scoffed as he put his hands in his pockets. "Prepare to be surprised"

"The duel will start immediately after school at the Duel Floor in the Dueling Gym" I said before those two started up again. "Standard duel, no Special Rules, no psychic powers"

Kaida started walking towards the roof exit. "Whatever the conditions, I'm _still_ going to win"

Rai walked toward the exit too. "Alright but when _I_ win, I don't want to hear _any_ crying"

Karasu watched as his two friends left the roof before turning my way. "Kyohei, are you _crazy_!? You _know_ that Rai has _never_ beaten Kaida before. That's how she became leader in the _first_ place! I don't want to lose Rai!"

"Don't worry" I assured him by patted on his shoulder. "I have an idea that just might help"

"And this idea is…?"

I scratched the back of my head. "Well…My idea has nothing to do with me or you. It's _all_ up to them"

Karasu stared at me and I can practically _see_ the question marks over his head. I sighed at him.

"It'll be better to watch my idea in action rather then explain it. Besides, even if I did tell you, you _still_ won't get it"

Karasu scowled but because he could _never_ scowl right, it looked like a childish pout. "What's _that_ suppose to mean?"

"It means you're not that smart. Now do me a favor and call Crow–oji–san, Stephanie–oba–san, Yusei–oji–san and Aki–oba–san. I'll call Father, Mother, and Misty–oba–san and tell Ruka–obā–chan to call Rua–ojī–chan(12). Tell them about what's going to happen and for them to be here"

Karasu dug in his pocket and took out his cell. "Umm…May I ask why we have to call them?"

"Because," I started with a smirk. "If everything goes as planned, Wild Royals would _finally_ have completed phase one…"

* * *

**P.O.V–Kaida**

I looked up at the bell as it rang, singling the end of the day. I was in the Dueling Gym since I left the roof to decide which deck I should use against Rai. I decided on my Gishki Deck, an archetype of Water Attribute monsters that's famous for their quick Ritual Summons. Once I get rid of Rai, Wild Royals can go back to normal.

Getting rid of Rai…If I win, then Rai can't talk to me, look at me or _anything_. It'll just be me, Kyohei, Karasu and Kuroma. I mean, who said I even _need_ a knight? I can protect myself just fine. I don't need Rai for _anything_. I don't him to protect me, to walk me to and from school, to stay with me when Papa works late so I won't be alone in the house…

I don't need him to laugh with…I don't need him to smile with…I don't need him to make me blueberry pancakes in the morning…To walk me to the Card Shop and the Duel Runner Store…To help me make up decks…To…Take me to the little animal shelter by 13th Avenue so I can see the new animals there…I don't need him for _any_ of that.

I can do _all_ that on my own. No problem, I mean I'm a strong girl. I don't need Rai for _any_ of those things. I can do _all_ of those things by myself…All by myself…All alone…

* * *

**P.O.V–Rai**

I looked through my deck as I started towards the Dueling Gym. I'm using a deck called Prophecy, an archetype of Spellcaster–Type monsters with effects based around _Spellbook_ Spell Cards. I never really thought of myself as leader of the Wild Royals. I mean, the whole reason I helped Kaida build her confidence when she was younger was so she _can_ lead the team. But…If this is what has to be done, then so be it.

But what if I _do_ win? Then I can't be around Kaida–hime anymore. I won't be there to do fun things with her. There's no walking with her, talking to her or scaring her with bugs.

I don't know _what_ life will be without her. But if I _had_ to guess…I bet it'll be _real_ lonely…

* * *

**P.O.V–3rd Person**

Kaida and Rai prepared their Duel Disks as Kyohei and Karasu snuck Yusei and the gang to the bleachers.

"Mind telling me again why we're doing this?" Crow asked in a hush voice.

"Why are Kaida and Rai dueling?" Aki followed.

Kyohei sat down and motioned everyone is be quiet. "Just watch. I think this'll be good for _all_ of us"

Everyone, after looking at each other with uncertainty, nodded and just decided to watch this duel in silence.

Kaida put her deck in her Disk. "You _really_ think _you_ can beat _me_? How do you think I became the leader in the _first_ place?"

Rai put his Deck in his Disk as well. "That was then and this is now. _I'm_ the one that's going to win!"

"We'll see about _that_!"

**DUEL!**

* * *

**P.O.V–Kaida**

**Kaida=4000LPs(Gishki)**

**Rai=4000LPs(Prophecy)**

**DUEL START!**

"Leader's first!" I announced as I drew my sixth card. After examining my hand a bit, I picked up a card. "I'll start off strong by Summoning Gishki Vision in Attack Mode!" a two–legged sea serpent with a blue–and–gold shawl around its neck appeared on my field. Its sapphire mirror shined brightly on its forehead.

**Gishki Vision(LV2/Water/ATK 700/DEF 500)**

"But he's not staying for long! I play the Ritual Spell Card, Gishki Aquamirror!" a gold mirror appeared on my field. "This card allows me to Ritual Summon any _Gishki_ Ritual monster. But before I do that, I activate Vision's Special Ability, Ritual Call! Because I'm going to Ritual Summon a Water Attribute monster, I can use Gishki Vision for the whole Tribute! So I'll sacrifice Gishki Vision in order to Ritual Summon my Water creature!"

The serpent got sucked into the mirror and made it shine.

"_The corruption is complete! Now, beautiful goddess of the sapphire mirror, succumb to the infestation and become a Fiend! __Gishiki Shōkan! Corruption at its best, __Gishki Psychelone!_" the mirror shattered, creating a black whirlpool. When it subsided, a red–haired woman with dragon–like wings, black outfit and a scepter with a purple gem in it was sitting on a chair–like thing with a smug look.

**Gishki Psychelone(LV4/Ritual/Water/ATK 2150/DEF 1650)**

"Next, I play the Continuous Spell, Ritual Cage! Now all Battle Damage from battles that involves Ritual Monsters I control is reduce to 0. Also, Ritual Monsters I control can't be targeted for attacks and can't be destroyed by Monster Effects! I put one card face–down and end my turn!"

Rai drew his next card. "My turn. I Summon Amores of Prophecy in Defense Mode" a green–haired man wearing a blue outfit jumped onto Rai's field. It held its bow in front of him in a defensive position.

**Amores of Prophecy(LV3/Earth/ATK 600/DEF 2000)**

"I activate his Special Ability, Spellbook Light. By revealing a _Spellbook_ Spell Card in my hand, I can Special Summon a LV4 or lower Spellcaster monster from my hand" Rai picked up a card and showed it to me. It was a red book that looked like it was breaking. As he put it back, Amores stood and shoot at the space beside him. "I Special Summon Ebon Magician Curran" the arrow grew and turned into a blond girl with wearing a gothic outfit and a black bunny hat.

**Ebon Magician Curran(LV2/Dark/ATK 1200/DEF 0)**

"I end my turn with a face–down"

I scoffed as I drew another card. "_That's it_? This is going to be easier than I thought. I Summon Gishki Beast" a serpent beast with wild hair and the sapphire mirror around its neck made a loud roar as it appeared on my field.

**Gishki Beast(LV4/Water/ATK 1500/DEF 1300)**

"Gishki Beast's Ability, Sapphire Summon, activates! Because he was Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a LV4 or lower _Gishki_ monster from my Graveyard in Defense Mode! I Special Summon Gishki Vision!" the familiar sea serpent reappeared in a whirl of bubbles. It got down on one knee in a defensive position.

"Gishki Beast, attack Ebon Magician Curran with Sapphire Rampage!" my beast got covered in a swirl of sapphire as it charged at the little girl.

"I activate my Trap Card, Waboku" Rai said. All of a sudden, women in blue robes appeared in front of Rai's monsters. "You already know what this card does _right_ leader? I don't take any Battle Damage _and_ my monsters aren't destroyed"

I gritted my teeth as my monster was forced to come back to my side. "It's _just_ like you to pull a coward trick like that when dueling me. You disgust me"

Rai scowled. "You should be the _last_ person to talk about disgusting people"

I made a silent snarl. "I put one card face–down and end my turn"

Rai drew his next card and examined his hand. I have to admit, Rai's taking this real serious. Does he really want to get rid of me and be the leader of the Wild Royals? No way am I going to let that happen!

"First off, I activate Ebon's Special Ability. During my Standby Phase, she inflicts 300 points of damage to you for every monster you control. Go, Night Stealer!"

The girl's pink whip turned black as she raised it above her head and hit me directly.

**Kaida=3100LPs(Gishki)**

**Rai=4000LPs(Prophecy)**

"Next, I play the Spell, Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Ritual Cage" I gritted my teeth as my card got destroyed by a cyclone. "Next I Summon Hermit of Prophecy" an old man wearing a blue magician outfit appeared on Rai's field.

**Hermit of Prophecy(LV3/Earth/ATK 1200/DEF 700)**

"I play the Quick–Play Spell, Magical Dimension" all of a sudden, chains flew out of the card and grabbed onto Amores of Prophecy. They dragged him into a big coffin as the hole in the middle of it starts to glow. "Magical Dimension let's me Tribute a Spellcaster from my side of the field to Special Summon another one from my hand. It also let's me destroy 1 monster on the field"

My eyes widen a bit. _Now_ I know why he destroyed my Ritual Cage.

"I Special Summon Charioteer of Prophecy and I'll destroy your Gishki Psychelone" the hole shot out a light, destroying my monster. While it did that, the coffin turned into a blond knight riding on a white horse.

**Charioteer of Prophecy(LV4/Wind/ATK 1800/DEF 1300)**

"Next, I play the Spell Card, Spellbook of Power and I'll give it to my Hermit" the familiar red book opened up in front of the old man. As he was reading it, the book started to crack before breaking completely. "This Spell let's me target any Spellcaster I control and give it 1000 Attack Points. Also, Hermit's Ability, Spellbook Gain, activates. When a _Spellbook_ Spell Card is activated, his Level is increased by 2 and he's 300 Attack Points stronger. So my magician gets a 1300 boost"

**Hermit of Prophecy(1200+1300=2500, LV3+2=5)**

"Hermit of Prophecy, attack Gishki Vision with Celestial Spellbook!" the old man raised his blue staff and shot out a blue light at my serpent.

"_That's_ not going to happen! I activate my Trap Card, Poseidon Wave!" a shadow man with a trident stood behind me. He raised his trident, summoning a storm and a tidal wave. "Thanks to this card, not _only_ is your attack negated but you take 800 points of damage for every Fish, Sea Serpent or Aqua–Type monster I control. I control one, so you get hit with 800 points of damage!" the shadow god commanded his tidal wave towards Rai, stopping his monster from attacking and attacking him at the same time.

**Kaida=3100LPs(Gishki)**

**Rai=3200LPs(Prophecy)**

I smirked when I saw Rai grit his teeth. "Fine then I'll have my Charioteer destroy your Gishki Beast! Attack with Spellbook Gallop!" the white horse rushed towards my blue beast as the knight raised his sword, ready to strike him down.

"Not going to happen, Rai. You don't _really_ think I only have _one_ Poseidon Wave" I bragged as my other Poseidon Wave activated. Just like before, the shadow man raised his trident and attacked Rai while stopping his little galloping boy scout.

**Kaida=3100LPs(Gishki)**

**Rai=2400LPs(Prophecy)**

"You have to do a _lot_ better than _that_, Rai–Rai" I teased.

"Ebon Magician Curran, attack Gishki Vision with Black Binding Magic" the blond girl raised her whip and directed it at my monster.

"From my hand I activate the Spell Card, Aqua Jet! This let's me target a Fish, Sea Serpent or Aqua–Type monster and give it a 1000 Attack Point boost! So say good–bye to your blond girlfriend!"

**Gishki Vision(ATK 700+1000=1700)**

Gishki Vision grabbed onto Ebon's whip, pulling her towards him and slashed her to pieces.

**Kaida=3100LPs(Gishki)**

**Rai=1900LPs(Prophecy)**

Rai gritted his teeth as he ended his turn without doing anything. Because he did, his Spellbook of Power Spell Card wore out, weakening his Hermit of Prophecy.

**Hermit of Prophecy(2500-1000=1500)**

I smirked as I drew my next card. "_Honestly_ Rai, you should've _never_ agreed to this duel. The reason I'm the leader of Team Wild Royals is _because_ I beat you. You have _no_ chance against me and I'm going to prove it! I play the Spell Card, Lightning Vortex! By discarding a card from my hand, I can destroy _all_ of your monsters!" I sent a card to the Graveyard as a lightning storm stuck all of Rai's monsters.

"Next I Summon Gishki Emilia!" a red–haired woman wearing a frilly witch's outfit appeared on my field.

**Gishki Emilia(LV4/Water/ATK 1600/DEF 800)**

"But she's not staying long because I Overlay my LV4 Gishki Emilia and my LV4 Gishki Beast to build the Overlay Network!" the familiar black hole grew onto the field as my two monster turned into blue lights and got sucked in.

"_The forces of wind and water, I call upon you! Fuse together the sapphire mirror and the green trees to defeat the light! Ekushīzu Shōkan! Unite and be victorious, Evigishki Merrorgeist!_" a woman with red hair, a green outfit and four fish–like wings jumped out of the black vortex. The blue Overlay Units encircled her as she got in a fighting position.

**Evigishki Merrowgeist(Rank 4/Xyx/Water/ATK 2100/DEF 1600/OU 2)**

"This is it, Rai. I'm going to finish this with one big attack!" That's right. After I declare an attack, I can be rid of Rai forever. I don't have to worry about this pain in my chest whenever I see him with Hitomi. I don't have to worry about him questioning why I kissed Kuroma. I don't have to worry about _anything_.

"Evigishki Merrowgeist, finish this duel with Marine Airstream!" the woman raised her staff as water and wind circled her staff. She lowered it, aiming it at the red head, and released her power.

_Together forever!_

I gasped as I heard a young voice. All of a sudden, everything was black but I _knew_ I wasn't unconscious. Where was I?

_We'll be together forever, right Rai–Rai?_

_Yup! Together forever, Kaida–hime!_

I looked behind me, after hearing the familiar voices, to see Rai and me when we were children. I remember this. We were walking back to my house after we made that promise under the tree…

_I'll be your Knight, protecting you from anything that'll hurt you_ Little Rai said as he took my hand.

_Yea!_ Little me exclaimed happily. _We'll always be together! Nothing will keep us apart!_

My eyes widen as I was back in reality, my monster's attack almost reaching Rai. I don't want it. I don't _want_ to win if it means I won't be able to talk to Rai. I rather lose _everything_ than _that_…

"No stop it! Merrowgeist, pull back!" I was thankful that she was able to pull her staff back, redirecting the attack to the ceiling.

"Kaida…What…?"

I raised my hand and moved it towards my Deck. "I can't do it, Rai…I can't lead Wild Royals without you here. I don't know what that looks like, but I think it'll be torture. So…I would much rather not be in Wild Royals and have you lead it without me then to lead the team without you…So…"

"Kaida…What are you saying…?" I heard Rai ask.

I didn't say anything as I moved my hand towards my Deck and placed it on it.

"I surrender, Rai. You win"

* * *

**P.O.V–Rai**

Kaida…Kaida surrendered? But…she's _Kaida._ She _never_ surrenders, not for _anyone_. She said she's doing it because she rather _not_ run the team then to lead it without _me_ in it. But that's so…It's so…She's being so…

"Stupid" I said.

"What?" I heard her ask.

"_Stupid_!" I yelled out. "What makes you think _I_ want to lead the team without _you_!? You think that if I do, everything will be great!? It _won't_!"

Kaida stared at me for a while before her temper showed its ugly head. "Well you sure seem like you wanted to lead the team! You were taking this dumb duel _real_ seriously!"

"Only because _you_ were!"

"Yea, because I was pissed at you for calling me a whore when _you're_ the one hanging out with the whores!"

"You think I _wanted_ to hang with them!? I was lonely damnit!"

"That's _bullshit_! _All_ you have to do was come to me and I would've stayed with you!"

"Well I…What?"

I watched as Kaida looked away a bit. "Honestly…As I was walking to school–_alone_, mind you–I was thinking…What would happen if you would've just walked up to me? If you did, I would've apologized. I mean, _you_ didn't even _have_ to say sorry for calling me a whore. I mean, _maybe_ when I kissed Kuroma, I was acting a bit…Like a whore. So…I would've said sorry if _you_ just came up to _me_. But you _had_ to show up with Hitomi and hang out with _her_ gang of _psychos_! I mean, _come_ _on_ Rai! One of her friends is a _total_ Yandere for me! Do you know how _creepy_ that is!?"

I stared at her for a bit before…Well…I couldn't _really_ hold back my laughter.

"What…What's so damn funny!?"

"Your little rant…It was hilarious!" I laughing so hard, I didn't even realize Kaida–hime walking up to me before I fell with a huge bump on my head. I _knew_ it was her who hit me with the strength of 100 elephants. But before I could ask what the _hell_ she was thinking, she kneeled down and cuddled up next to me. I couldn't help but put my arm around her and pull her close.

"I'm sorry Rai–Rai" she whispered.

I smiled a bit. "No, _I'm_ sorry for all the terrible things I called you"

"Things that you had _every_ right to call me"

"No I didn't and I'm sorry for that"

"_I'm_ sorrier, though"

"How can someone be sorrier than another?"

"I don't know but _I_ am"

I sighed, knowing that Kaida–hime's light stubbornness means that everything's back normal. "Hai hime"

"_Damn right_ I'm the princess and don't you _dare_ forget it again"

"Hai hime"

"Well isn't this a nice little picture?" a voice sounded.

"Hey Rai, that sounds like Crow–oji–san doesn't it?"

"Yea" But Crow–oji–san wouldn't be here. He has work after all…_Wait_…

"Hey Kaida–hime…Isn't today Crow–oji–san's day–off?" I felt Kaida–hime stiffen a bit.

"That's right…So Crow–oji–san _could_ be here…"

"Hey Kai–tan, you and Rai–Rai should hurry up and kiss!"

Kaida–hime screamed as she pushed me off her and moved a considerable amount away from me with a big blush on her face. I sat up to see Kyohei and Karasu walking towards us with the whole family behind them.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?"

"Well your pals called us, said that we should come over here" Crow–oji–san answered as he made a big grin and put his arms behind his head. "And what a show it was! It had _everything_! Action, romance, humor! It's the _perfect_ family movie!"

"Crow–oji–san, I'm going to hurt you. I'm going to hurt you until your face matches your hair! And what have I said about calling me Kai–tan!?" Kaida–hime screamed out but I grabbed on her blue shirt before she could make a murder scene.

"But all in all, that was a good duel" I heard Yusei–oji–san say.

"I think I like the ending more, though" Aki–oba–san followed.

I cocked my head. "The ending?"

"Of _course_" Misty said as she stepped next to Aki–oba–san. "The reason Kaida stopped her attack was that she _didn't_ want to be the leader of Wild Royals if it meant doing so without _you_ in it. Didn't she _just_ say that, Rai?" she asked with a bit of a joking in her voice.

"Which is why I believe Kaida deserves _these"_ I heard Yusei–oji–san say as he went up to us while digging in his pocket.

"Deserve what?" Kaida–hime asked as he took out what he was digging for. In his hand was a small deck of Duel Monsters cards. Kyohei, Karasu and I gathered around her as she took them and turned the deck around to the front. She almost dropped them when she saw the first card.

"S…S…Stardust…Dragon…"

"Hey look under it" Karasu said. "It's Junk Warrior!"

All of us looked on in wonder as she looked through the other cards. Junk Archer, Junk Destroyer, Nitro Warrior. These are _all_ Yusei–oji–san's aces! Hey…Is that…?

"Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode, Majestic Star Dragon and Shooting Star Dragon…Shooting Star Dragon…Papa, does that mean you want me to learn that Accel Synchro thing?"

He shrugged his shoulders but his little smirk showed that that's what he's planning. "Well once you get a D–Wheel and learn how"

Kaida couldn't make a bigger smile as she pounced on the man with joy. "Oh Papa, I love it! I mean them…I love all of them! Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!"

Kyohei scowled. "Why can't _you_ give me your other Red Demons Dragon cards too Father?"

Jack matched his scowl. "_Don't_ start"

Yusei–oji–san stepped back a bit, recoil from getting a tackle hug from Kaida–hime, and patted her head. "You know, Aki has a surprise too"

"She _does_?"

"I _do_?" Aki–oba–san asked after Kaida–hime. Yusei–oji–san looked back at her with a look that said, _Uh yea you do_.

"Oh _yea_, I _do_!" Aki–oba–san exclaimed as she handed Kaida–hime some cards. "Here you are, Kaida"

Kaida–hime didn't think twice as she jumped off Yusei–oji–san, took the cards and walked back to us. "Everyone say hello to Splendid Rose, Queen of Thorns, Black Rose Dragon, Queen Angel of Roses _and_ Rosaria, the Stately Fallen Angel in their flowery splendor!" she cheered as she presented the cards to us. We all clapped out hands and cheered for her.

"Speech, speech, speech!" Karasu yelled out. Kaida–hime looked up at me and I nodded at her. I picked her up and placed her on my shoulder.

"Ok guys, we had a _crazy_ couple of days now _didn't_ we?" she started off in a joking manner.

"You can say _that_ again" Kyohei said.

"Oh Kyohei, I didn't forget that you hit me. You _will_ be punished for that later"

Kyohei put his head down in depression. "Hai, ma'am"

Karasu started snickering. "_Busted_"

"Karasu, _you_ didn't do anything to stop him so _you're_ getting penalize too!" Kaida–hime declared.

Karasu soon joined Kyohei in the 'Hanging Your Head In Depression' Club.

Kaida–hime cleared her throat as I moved her to my other shoulder. "Anyways, I _know_ we had a crazy couple of days but the reason we got through them is because we're Team Wild Royals and we're _awesome_!"

Kyohei and Karasu put their fists up and cheered loudly.

"So, now that all the drama is out of the way and _I_ scored my parents' cards, it's time for the action that'll have our name known throughout the _world_! I think you _all_ know what I'm talking about"

The two boys cheered again as the adults in the back looked confused as hell.

"What are they talking about?" Crow–oji–san whispered to Jack–oba–san.

"How the bloody hell am _I_ suppose to know?" Jack–oba–san shot back.

Kaida–hime sighed. "It seems I have to explain. Well, I was probably going to _anyway_ since you guys are actually going to be a _big_ part of it"

"What are you guys talking about?" Rua–obā–chan and Ruka–ojī–chan asked at the same time.

"Why, the Global Dueling Competition, of _course_!" Kaida–hime yelled out.

"The Global Dueling Competition?" Aki repeated in a questioning voice. Kaida–hime looked at me and I nodded at her.

"The Global Dueling Competition is a worldwide ten–team dueling tournament that's going to have everyone in the world duel each other. Each country forms their best duel team and the team that wins is crowned the best duelist in the world. In order to win a battle, the team must win six of out of ten duels. If the battle ends in a tie, both teams must choose a teammate to be the tie breaker. The duels can vary from Singles, Doubles or Turbo. In Single and Turbo Duels, the first team to win six matches win. In Doubles, the first team to win three matches will win"

"Uhh…That sounds confusing and all but aren't you guys _five_ people short?" Crow–oji–san asked.

"Well we're just going to _find_ the other five" Kaida–hime argued. "And we're going to win!"

"Yea!" Kyohei, Karasu and I cheered.

"Watch out everyone!" Kaida–hime declared. "Because Team Wild Royals is going global!"

* * *

**P.O.V–Jigoku**

I looked down at the Sacred Water that was deep in the forest, watching the scene before me with a grimace. It seems I underestimated these kids. I thought if I could just rip Kaida and Rai apart, than the other two would follow suit.

I was wrong. I was wrong in front of Father…

"It seems your plan failed, Jigoku" a deep voice behind me pointed out.

I bit my lip as I turned around and got on my knees. I _hate_ failing in front of Father.

"H…Hai, I know. I apologize. I thought that it'll work for _sure"_

I peeked back at the Water, looking at everyone cheering and smiling. I admit I'm a bit jealous. I never knew what _real_ happiness was like…

"Well make sure this will be the _last_ of your failures" the voice ordered, bringing me out of my thought. He scoffed. "Oh what am I saying? You _always_ end up disappointing me one way or the other. Even though _you_ have the Mark, you're _still_ useless. Out of _all_ my children, _you_ are the most disappointing"

_Sorry I'm not like Aristo(12) and Ledell(13)_ I thought to myself, _knowing_ he's comparing me to two of his oldest kids. _I'm not even your real kid…_

"Now, I'm expecting you to _not_ fail again Jigoku. You were named after Hell for a reason"

_The only reason you even picked me up from the streets is because of this stupid mark_ I thought again before sucking in a breath. "H…Hai…"

"Well than, I'll be taking my leave"

_I wonder how those guys do it. How can they live such happy normal lives when they have marks too? These marks are cursed_ I thought bitterly. "Hai Father…"

All of a sudden, a force hit me and I hit a tree real hard.

"_What have I said!?_" the voice boomed loudly. "_Someone like you doesn't have the right to call me Father! I'm your Lord and Master!_"

I coughed up some blood before getting back on my knees. "I…I apologize, Lord Orcus. I beg your forgiveness"

"Humph" the voice said in an uncaring way. I stayed there for a while, making sure that his presence was really gone. When it was, I moved back to lean on the tree I was smashed into, listening to the kids' laughing about the Global Competition.

I wish I can be like them. To just live my life without any cares or hardships. But I can't do that.

My human name is Kuroma Jigoku, my real last name being Orcus. I am Lord Orcus' cursed child.

* * *

**P.O.V–3rd Person**

"Isn't it strange that this is the _same_ street that we fought on?" Kaida asked as she and Rai walked down the street.

Rai sighed. "This _isn't_ 7th Street. We're not even on a street. We're by Oil Slick Alley going into 7th Pier"

"Same difference" Kaida argued. "7th Street and 7th Pier share a 7, so by _that_ logic it's the same thing"

Rai sighed again, knowing that it's useless to argue with Kaida, and just kept walking with her. The two walked in silence before Rai broke the ice.

"Hey…Kaida–hime…?"

The shorter girl looked up at the tall boy. "Hai, what?"

Rai stopped walking, making Kaida stop too. "That kiss with Kuroma…Well…Was it…Good…?"

Kaida made a big blush as she started stuttering. "W…W…Well…I guess…I mean…It's not like…I have another kiss to compare it to…"

"S…So…So if you were kissed…Again by someone else…Will you tell me…?"

Kaida made a nervous laugh. "Yea I guess. Why are you even asking me these questions? Are _you_ going to kiss me?"

Kaida continued laughing to lighten her nerves, not noticing the red head walking up to her. When she did, it was too late. He already had her pinned to a wall.

The black–haired girl's face was a tomato. "Rai…What are you…?" she wasn't able to finish her sentence as Rai planted a kiss on her lips. At first, Kaida was surprised but soon yielded to the pleasure that Rai was giving her.

_He's a…Good kisser…_she thought as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

_Her lips…So soft…_Rai thought as he kissed her a bit harder. The two teens' make–out session lasted for about five more minutes before they came out for air. The two caught their breaths for a while with blushes on their faces before looking at each other.

"Wow…That was…Wow…I don't even think Kuroma's kiss should even be _compared_ to yours…" Kaida whispered, still panting a bit.

"H…Hai…It was…Wow…" Rai answered before looking at the girl. "Hey…"

Kaida looked away from him, a blush making itself home on her face, before looking back at Rai. "H…Hai…?"

Rai leaned down, gave Kaida another kiss, and moved to her ear.

"Let's go to my house"

* * *

**BRS**–Oh my Ra, I'm _so_ sorry! This was a _lot_ shorter in my head!

**Rai**–I say it once, I'll say it again. Your head is like your mouth, it doesn't know when to shut up.

**BRS**–Don't you have a job to do?

**Rai**–Don't _you_?

**BRS**–…I hate you Rai.

**Rai****Smirks** All part of the job.

**BRS**–_Anyway_, I hope you all like the Q&A idea I have. Also, watch out for some out–shots about the Wild Royals when they were babies. It's coming soon. Thanks for reading the final part of the trilogy! Hope you keep reading.

Side Notes

(1): _Six Trillion Years and Overnight Story_–The lyrics belong to JudyPhonic on YouTube. Listen to her songs! They're awesome!

(2): _Game Of Life_–Lyrics also belong to JudyPhonic!

(3): Mari–'Beloved, Japanese'

(4): Airi–'Beloved jasmine, Japanese'

(5): Kaito–'Ocean and sake dipper, Japanese'

(6): Irisa–'Iris flower, Japanese'

(7): Jin–'Gold, metal, money, embroidered, bright, Japanese'. Jun–'Pure, chaste, Japanese'

(8): Kichi–'Fortunate, Japanese'

(9): Yayoi–'Spring, Japanese'

(10): Ami–'Much loved, English'

(11): Shun–'Smooth, agreeable, obedient, Japanese'

(12): Ojī–chan–Grandpa, Japanese'

(13): Aristo–'Best, Greek'

(14): Ledell–'Spartan queen, Greek'


	11. Kaida and Rai: Together Forever!

**BRS**–Hello ladies and germs! As you can see, there's _no one_ here with me today.

**Carl****Turns the camera around the studio** Completely empty…A total ghost town…Besides you and me, of course.

**BRS**–Yes, well that's because…Well for those who read my last chapter, you should _know_ what _this_ chapter is about.

**Carl**–Wink, wink

**BRS**–Yup! You guessed it! This is my first lemon…

**Carl**–Sex scene!

**BRS**–Exactly! Now, this is my first attempt at doing this but I've been thinking and planning about this for a long, long time.

**Carl**–That doesn't sound right

**BRS**–Shut up! Also, Melan Anime's been helping me out so this should be great! So let's hope I can do this right!

**Carl**–Tell them about the surprise!

**BRS**–If I tell them, it wouldn't be a surprise anymore.

**Carl****Sighs** Fine…

**BRS**–He doesn't like surprises. So anyway, this chapter is call **Kaida** **and** **Rai:** **Together** **Forever!** Let's start the…

**Carl**–Oh and just a side note, Misty isn't home and the lemon is a flashback!

**BRS**–…Had fun interrupting me?

**Carl**–A little bit.

**BRS****Sighs** Anyways, lets get to the story!

* * *

**P.O.V–Kaida**

"Hmmm…" I sounded, moving around in the bed I was sleeping in. The sun was shining through the curtains, making it harder for me to go back to sleep.

"Hmmm…Ok, who's the dipshit that turned on the sun?" I asked, not expecting an answer, as I got up and rubbed my eyes. When I was as awake as I could be, I opened my eyes and noticed the sheets. Why were they red and black? Those aren't _my_ colors, they're _Rai's_ colors.

"Papa and Mama must've brought me new blankets and got the wrong colors. Well I'm going to give them a piece of my mind when I…_Ahhh_!" Before I could finish my sentence, I fell when I was trying to stand up. Why does my whole body ache? I tried to stand back up but the ache got worst. But I think the _weirdest_ part is that…Well…My body is aching like _crazy_ but it also feels _real_ good. I can't explain it. My body feels refreshed, like I took a shower in the middle of the night without me knowing it.

I look around my room and widen my eyes. "T…This isn't my room!"

I looked out the window to see the ocean shining in the morning sun. "This isn't my view!"

I looked next to me to see black and purple underwear. "These aren't my panties!"

…Oh wait…Yes they are…

"But…This…This is _Rai's_ room" I pointed out to myself. I picked up my panties and stretched it a bit. "Why are my panties in his room…?" I look down at myself to see I have _no_ clothes on!

"And why am I naked!? _Better_ question: why did it take me _this_ long to realize it?"

I looked around Rai's room, seeing the familiar red–and–black theme he has going on. The bed was pretty messy and his clothes were scattered everywhere, which is weird because Rai's a pretty clean and organized person. I looked around some more, thinking that I might find some clue as to what the _hell_ happened, when I saw it…

I saw _it_…

"Oh…To the My God…" I whispered as I crawled to the white sticky spot on Rai's soft rug.

White…Sticky…Stuff…It looks like…Like Cum…

I remember now…

* * *

**Flashback**

I don't remember _much_, but I _do_ know that Rai and I…Kissed…And then he asked me to go to his house. I agreed and we walked there together. It didn't take long because we were already pretty close. When we got there…

"After you" Rai said, opening the door for me.

I giggled and went into the spacious living room "I've been here _so_ many times but I could _never_ get over how _big_ your living room is"

Rai chuckled. "Yea I know. You say that _every time_ you come here"

I smiled at him and sat on the couch in front of the fireplace. I looked back at him and waved my hand, telling him to sit with me. He took off his jacket, put it on the coat rack and walked up to the couch. He was going to sit down on the armrest, but I moved over and pulled his arm, making him sit next to me. We just sat there in front of the fireplace enjoying each others company. But there was only one thing on my mind at that point…

* * *

**Present**

Ok this memory is boring and it _doesn't_ answer _any_ of my questions.

_Did you hear me brain!? Go to a more interesting memory!_ I thought angrily as I started slapping my head.

_Stop slapping your head! I just redecorated in here!_ My brain yelled back.

_I don't give a flying fuck! Get to a more interesting memory!_

_Fine! I'll get it on it right now!_

* * *

**Flashback**

Rai and I were doing some…Heavy making out in the hallway. Don't ask how it happened. It's not important.

Anyways, Rai broke the kiss and the look in his eyes…It was…Evil. Hot, sexy, lusty…Evil. He's just like Bakura! Yea, I know who that sexy beast is. He's not as sexy as Rai, of course, but he's close.

"Hey _hime_" he breathed out, making me shake.

"H…Hai?" I asked back, inwardly kicking myself in the ass for stuttering.

"Let's go in my room" he said, that sexy evil look gleaming in his eyes. I was so mesmerized I couldn't help but nod my head. He grabbed hold of my wrist and pulled me down the hall to his room. As soon as we get inside, Rai picked me up like a princess or a bride and walked me to his black–and–red canopy bed. When we got to it, he lied me down on the soft 900–thread count sheets and got on top of me. As I looked at him, I saw the evil glint that he had in the hallway was gone and was replaced with a bit of a scared look.

"Hey…Kaida…That kiss back at Oil Slick Alley…Did you like it?"

I looked at him, a bit nervous myself. "Umm…Well…H…Hai…I did…"

I saw him bite his lip nervously. I reached my hand and stroked his cheek. "Did you like…What we did in the hallway?"

"Hai…I did…" I wonder why he's asking me these questions.

Rai moved his hands up my arms and held them tightly. "Well…I would like…To do more with you…"

M…More? Does he mean…

"Rai…Are you asking me to have…Sex with you?"

Rai chuckled but you could hear the nervousness in it. "Well…I would rather call it making love…"

My eyes widen. Is he saying what I think he's saying…?

"Kaida…I've always…Always…Really like you" Rai said while blushing a lot. It's like _A Thousand Shades of Red_ instead of _A Thousand Shades of Gray_. "Ever since we were kids, I always had a little crush on you. I thought…You were the cutest girl ever. Then, as we grew up, I started noticing just how beautiful you are and you just keep getting more beautiful with each passing day. When I hit puberty, it would take all my strength to _not_ give in to my desires"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Kumori Rai was confessing to me in his room, on his bed, at approximately…12:45 at night, Misty–oba–chan isn't home–she's probably got called to do a late night photo shoot or something like that–and Rai is saying how much he loves me. I can't help the happiness I feel in my heart. Honestly, I've been crushing _hard_ on Rai but I was too scared to tell him anything, so hearing him say these things are like a big dream come true. I can honestly die right now and not regret a _damn_ thing.

Well I would regret not being better than Papa and Mama, but that's for another day.

"Kaida? Kaida, are you alright?" I heard Rai ask me. Getting out of my trance, I saw Rai looking at me with a shy and scared look. Does he think that I'm going to reject him? I would never do that. I…I…

"Kaida, I'm sorry. I should've never…"

I leaned up a bit, surprising him, and planted a big kiss of my own on those soft addictive lips of his. After about ten seconds, I released his lips and looked deep into those sky blue eyes that I love so much.

"I love you too, Rai"

Shock was shown on Rai's face but was quickly replaced by a loving smile. I gave him one of my own. This day couldn't _possibly_ get any worst. This is a _paradise_…

I felt Rai lowering himself down on me and his lips were gently placed on mine. I wasted no time in kissing him back. I soon felt his tongue trying to enter my mouth. I was nervous but I opened my mouth to let the slimy organ in. The two of us laid there, enjoying the way our tongues danced together like it's the most natural thing in the world.

But soon, the kiss started becoming less romantic and more animalistic. I don't know when, but it did. The only thing I know for _sure_ is that it feels _real_ good. I heard myself moaning in the kiss. He sucked on my tongue for a bit, which felt real weird but I didn't hate it, and then he broke the kiss real slowly. A line of saliva was the only thing that connected us.

"K…Kaida, I…I really want…To go to the next level…" Rai said while panting.

Now, I _know_ what you're all thinking. You guys probably think I'm a whore or easy because I'm letting Rai do this to me when we haven't even dated or anything like that. Well I got two words to say to you: _fuck_ and_ you_.

"I do too…Rai–kun"

The rest was a bit blurry, but I _do_ remember Rai taking my clothes off and him licking and pinching my nipples. I remember because when he took my shirt and bra off, I got nervous and covered myself. Rai said that there's no reason to cover myself up and be embarrassed because I look, in his words, _gorgeous and absolutely stunning._ Yup, I sure did bag me a good one!

"Rai, you're just like baby" I giggled out as Rai sucked on a nipple.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, hime" Rai commented quickly before going back to his gentle suckling. His other hand pinched my other nipple, making me groan a bit.

"Wow, you're nipples are so hard already…" I heard Rai say.

"You sound so fascinated…" I mumbled jokingly.

"But I _am_" he softly and lovingly argued back. "Kaida–hime's body…It's absolutely captivating. It's like I'm treading on undiscovered territory"

"Oh, great job Rai. Compare my body to land. That'll make me feel _so_ great" I said sarcastically. Rai chuckled and licked lower down my body. There it was. It was that wonderful sensation that I always feel when my body gets simulated. Honestly, I'm a little embarrassed by how quickly and easily I can get turned on but Rai seems to like it so I guess its fine. As I made soft moans, Rai's hands were massaging my thighs which only made the feeling feel even better.

"R…Rai…"

"Does it feel good, Kaida–hime?"

"H…Hai…It feels…Amazing…Ahh"

"Than how does this feel?" he asked, licking my bellybutton. I immediately began giggling. "Ah, I see you're ticklish here. That's pretty cute" I heard Rai say as I continued laughing like a child. He continued his actions for a while, but he soon started licked lower until he reached my black and purple panty.

"Umm…K…Kaida…Is this alright? I mean…" Rai started but stopped himself, probably in embarrassment. I admit I'm a little nervous too. I mean, I'm pretty much thinking if I should let Rai touch a place that _I_ don't even touch unless I'm showering or cleaning up after I use the toilet.

Alright, that's a _total_ lie. You want the truth? When I turned 14, my hormones started to go _nuts_! _Every_ time I think about Rai, I would get _so_ wet. I would _have_ to touch myself or I would turn into a _raging bitch_. It's a fucking struggle to _not_ do it in school. How many times a _day_ do I touch myself? Well, that's between my fingers, Kami and me.

When I first started touching myself, I was a little nervous too so I understand how Rai feels. Honestly, I'm nervous about Rai touching me in my pussy too. But I know Rai would never hurt and would be incredibly gentle just for me. So, I suppose its fine.

"Its fine, Rai–kun. It really is" I told him. "If this is what makes you happy…"

"But what about _you_?" Rai interrupted. "I don't want you to be uncomfortable or for you to do something just because I want to…"

I was honestly touched by his words. Rai _really_ _does_ love me.

"Its fine Rai–kun" I repeated with a small smile. "I'll be happy if Rai–Rai's happy"

Rai looked up at me with a smile of his own. "And _I'm_ happy if _you're_ happy, Kaida–hime. That's why…" he started to lovingly rubbing my cheek. I snuggled in his soft yet rough hands like some cat wanting to be petted. "That's why I want you to tell me if I'm going too far. If you do, I'll stop right away"

I nodded. "Of course, Rai–kun"

Rai gave me a kiss. While he was kissing me, I felt his hands slowly taking my panties off. I gasp as the cold air made contact with my lower lips.

I felt Rai's fingers rubbing my vagina a little bit. I moaned out and then immediately covered my mouth. When I first touched myself, my moans were loud and _so_ embarrassing. I don't want Rai to hear them.

"Kaida? Are you alright? Did I do something wrong?" Rai asked me, worried that he might've hurt me.

"N…N…No, you didn't" I quickly assured. "It's just that…I guess…I didn't want you…To hear me moan…"

Rai gave me a kiss on the forehead. "I think Kaida–hime's moan was cute. I _really_ hope I could hear more of it"

I blushed at Rai's comment but was happy that he thought my embarrassing moans were cute. "Don't just request something like that. Jeez, when did you become such a pervert?"

Rai chuckled at me and went back to rubbing my private part. "But you're so wet down here and I don't think this is pee. I think this means you're enjoying yourself, right?"

I started moaning and panting as his treatment continued. "Why…Why would you ask me? You should know by how much I'm–Ahhh!–moaning" I could feel myself getting wetter.

"You can get so wet so easily?" Rai asked as he felt the growing wetness. "Kaida, do you touch yourself?"

"S…So what if I do!? I'm a teenager with hormones like anyone else!" I said, only acting bitchy because I was nervous. "W…What about…About you?" I moaned out. Jeez, who ask questions while having sex? I'm _such_ a fucking mess.

"Hai" Rai answered quickly. He probably wanted to go back to pleasuring me. "I _always_ masturbate when I think about how sexy Kaida is"

"Ahhhh!" I screamed out as I felt his tongue licking between my legs. It felt so…So…Good. I can hardly think straight. If Rai wants me to go crazy, he sure is succeeding.

"Rai…Rai…So…Ahhh…" I moaned out, unable to make a complete sentence. I felt Rai humming and the vibrations…_God_ those vibrations felt _so_ damn good. He just kept doing this wonderful treatment until I felt this heat intensifying and I felt something trying to come out from my vagina. Oh no, am I gonna…?

"Rai…Stop" I whispered. "I…I'm gonna cum…Stop–Ahhhhh!" It was too late and my voice was too soft to warn Rai. I felt myself cumming all over, my body twitching uncontrollably. Oh man, what will Rai say if he finds out I'm squirt when I cum. He'll probably say something like…

"Hmm…It's sweet and flavorful. It's a taste that's uniquely Kaida" I heard Rai say. I blushed hard and sat up, ignoring my twitching body. When I saw him, I blushed harder at the sight of his wet face and him licking his fingers.

"R…Rai! Why are you…That's disgusting!" I exclaimed.

Rai shook his head. "No it isn't. Kaida's cum is scrumptious. I could get addicted to this _real_ fast"

"R…Really?" I was a bit ashamed that even though Rai and I are both virgins, he knows how to pleasure me more than I do. The only sexual thing I ever do if use my fingers. I've never even used a dildo before. I wonder if the boys talk about sex when I'm not around. Why would they talk about such a thing when I'm not with them? Do they think I'm too immature for that type of conversation?

"I'm not immature" I said, unknowingly saying out loud. "Just because I never had sex before _doesn't_ mean they have to treat me like a baby"

"Kaida, is everything ok?" Rai asked, getting me out of my trance.

I sat up and blushed at him. "R…Rai…Me too…Let me…Let me do to you what you did to me!"

Rai's face soon matched his hair. "Y…You don't have to, Kaida"

"But I _want_ to!" I exclaimed. "_I_ can pleasure you too, Rai! Just because you, Karasu and Kyohei don't talk about sexual things around me _doesn't_ mean I _don't_ know what to do!"

"You…You know what to do…?" Rai asked, his eyes wide.

I blushed more. "W…Well yea…I…I'm not a kid Rai! I can give a blowjob just like _any_ other girl! I can probably give one better than _all_ of your stupid fangirls!"

Rai was quiet for a minute, a big blush on his face. "Well…Since you're so adamant about it…"

I immediately jumped on Rai, happy that he'll allow me to pleasure him the same way he did for me. When I did, I felt a bulge in his pants. I looked down at it and saw something in his pants was poking out. Oh man, Rai's cock looks so big…I just _had_ to touch it a little, so I lowered my hand and touched it a bit. When I did, Rai took in a sharp breath and I just kept touching it. I felt it pulsing and I felt it getting bigger. Not only that, but Rai was breathing pretty hard.

"Rai–kun…Umm…I want to…" I didn't finish my sentence–I mean, Rai should know what I wanted to ask–and started to pull his belt off.

"N…No! Its fine, I…!" Rai protested hastily, grabbing my hands and trying to pull my hands off.

"Rai, we _both_ know that you don't want me to stop, so quite acting like a kid! I can…"

I stopped myself when I finally got his pants and boxers off. Wow, it looks…Wow…It was big and wide and had red hair around it, showing that Rai's a natural red head. But, the most embarrassing thing was the fact that Rai's cum was _already_ oozing out. Was this _my_ doing? Did I _really_ turn him on so much that his pre–cum was already flowing out?

Wow, I don't know if I should be self–conscious or thrilled.

"Come on Kaida" I heard Rai say in a quiet voice. "Don't…Don't stare at it…"

"Umm…I…Is this…Your…Penis Rai…?" I asked stupidly. Man, Rai must think I'm a _total_ inexperience loser!

"Y…You know it?" Rai asked just as stupidly as I did.

"Umm…Well…That's a…A _stupid_ thing to ask!" I said, trying to calm my nerves by acting bitchy like I _always_ do when I'm nervous. "I…I mean, I took a health class just like _everyone_ else! Of _course_ I'll know what this is!"

"A…A…Ah…" Rai stuttered shyly.

_Ok, so there's no point in backing out now is there?_ I asked in my mind as I stared at Rai's penis. _I'm not ready for actual sex, but I can definitely give my Rai a blowjob! __I…I want to pleasure Rai too! I can't just leave him hanging! So, I'll start with…_

"Ahhh!" Rai moaned out as I started slowly stroking his penis up and down. Wow, Rai sounds so different when he's drunk on pleasure. And…His cum look so good…I guess it won't hurt to have a taste. I mean, it's only fair since _he_ tasted _me_. Still stroking him, I used my other hand to scoop up some of his cum. I nervously put my fingers near my mouth, not knowing what it'll taste like, and licked it.

"Wow…It…It tastes good…It's a…Sweet taste…" I whispered to myself as I continued to lick the rest of the white stuff off my fingers. As I did that, I felt a familiar tingling feeling in between my legs. I shuddered a bit but I continued to stroking Rai–kun's penis without telling him about it. I mean, he might think I'm a slut if he finds out I'm getting wet just from licking his cum.

"Kaida…Feels so…Wonderful…" Rai moaned out, not making complete sentences like I was. I noticed Rai's cum was still oozing out of his penis and I could feel myself licking my lips. I really…Couldn't help myself…

"Fuck Kaida!" Rai screamed out as I covered his cock with my mouth. Well…I didn't _really_ cover it. It's so big, I can't even cover it with my mouth. But despite that, I kept licking at his head and moving my head up and down. I wanted to try to give him a _great_ blowjob, even if I was awful at it. I kept up my ministrations, getting a little better and better as the seconds flew by, when I felt Rai's hand moving down my back. Where was he going? He kept moving slowly, his skin sending tingles up my spin, until he reached his destination.

Mmm!" I moaned with his cock still in my mouth as his fingers started rubbing my pussy. Oh no, he knows that I'm soaking wet. What if he figures out that I've been like this since I started blowing him? What if he thinks I'm a slut for getting so easily turned out? What if…?

"Let's pleasure each other at the same time now, Kaida. Do you know how to?"

I looked up at Rai when he spoke, his smile gentle and loving and his face a little red from his blush. I blushed a little bit, forgetting my nervousness if only for a second.

"Pleasure each other at the same time…That's the…It's called the 69 position right?" I asked rather stupidly.

Rai nodded his head and used his free hand to twirl a finger around. I nodded at him and started moving around until my legs were straddling his head. Now my pussy was right about him and my face is right above his still oozing cock.

"R…Rai…This is a little…Embarrassing…" I confessed quietly.

"Don't be embarrassed" Rai gently ordered. "This is one of the hime's most striking spots. It's also the most scrumptious"

I flinched a little bit when I felt Rai's tongue licking me again. Not wanting Rai to be left out, I put Rai's cock in my mouth. Little by little, I was able to go lower on his cock. Sometimes, I would take it out and lick his head. I admit, I felt a bit pompous of myself when I felt Rai's moans vibrating against me pussy.

The two of us went along for few more minutes before I felt myself about to cum. I wanted to tell Rai but as soon as I started moving up, Rai harshly grabbed my hair and forced me back down. I wasn't ready to take him whole so I choked a bit. Him grabbing me like that and forcing me back on his cock…It felt…So good…

The two of us moved faster and faster, both wanting the other to cum. I came first, gripping the soft sheets and moaning with Rai's cock deep inside me. Rai kept on licking at me, making me twitch ever so slightly.

And then Rai came…

I tried to keep it all in my mouth and swallow it, but it was too much and Rai's cum easily started filling my mouth. Thankfully, Rai took his hand off my head so I quickly moved to the side of the bed and coughed, spitting some of his cum out.

* * *

**Present**

"Wow…So that's how Rai's cum got on the carpet…" I concluded out loud. "I wasn't able to completely swallow Rai's cum…"

I stayed quiet for a while, looking at the dried up cum on Rai's expensive looking carpet. The minutes ticked by as I allowed last night's activities to replay over and over in my head. Finally…

"_OH MY KAMI!_" I yelled in terror. I can't believe how…How…How _easy_ I was too him! I just let him have his way with me like it was the most normal thing in the whole world! What the _hell_ is wrong with me!

"Kami, I'm no different than Hitomi's slutty ass! He probably thinks I'm an easy lay or that I just open my legs for _anyone_! He'll probably tell the guys and they won't see me as their leader anymore!" I screamed out all my fears and then gasped. "What if they tell everyone in the city!? What if they tell every _duelist_!? I'll never duel _again_! I'll be excommunicated like how Angie was excommunicated from the Mariage Sorciere in _Umineko no Naku Koro ni_!"

I took deep breaths, trying to calm my nerves. I soon gave out a sigh. "Kami, I _always_ let my nerdy side show in the _worst_ of times. But I _love_ that show…"

After a while, I just happened to look across the room and I noticed something on Rai's dark red lounge couch. It was my clothes…And there was a note sitting on top of them…

I stood up slowly, ignoring the pain that was still making itself known between my legs. Jeez, Rai sure did lick me hard.

Anyway, when I reached the lounge couch, I picked up the note and started reading it out loud:

_"Good morning Kaida–hime. I woke up a bit early and thought that I should wash your clothes. I know you tend to sleep a little late, so I thought you would like some clean clothes to wear. They should be dry by the time you wake up so…Ummm…When you're done changing please come to the kitchen. I think…I think it's important that we talk…  
__–Rai"__  
_

I held the note close to my chest. Am I ready to confront Rai about what happened last night? I don't really know…

"But I can't just avoid him" I said to myself. "I see him way too much. It'll be awkward if we don't talk…"

I nodded to myself and started putting my clothes on. I gave them a little smell and sighed with content.

Rai–kun sure did treat them with care…

* * *

**P.O.V_–_Rai**

"Thanks, Keiko–san" I said as Keiko–san gave me a glass of water. I can't believe I had another night terror. Thank Kami Kaida didn't wake up.

"Of course, Rai–san" Keiko–san answered back with a slight bow.

Oh, I should probably introduce Keiko–san to you all. She used to be one of the maids that are stationed here in Misty's house but she became my personal maid when I was around 8. She's a middle age woman, maybe in her late 20s or early 30s, and she's _always_ nice to me. She was the only maid that _wanted_ to deal with me when I was acting up when I was a kid.

"What did you dream of this time, Rai–san?" Keiko–san asked me as she sat next to me on the couch.

I put a white pill in my mouth and drank some water it will go down easy. Ah, I can already feel the headaches going away. "It's a little…Different than the usual ones. No, actually I think this time I was shown more. I saw shadows taking me somewhere. I was reaching my hands out and screaming for someone but the name never comes out. That's as far as I got this time"

I've always had night terrors or, at least, for as long as I can remember. I mean, for all I know I never _had_ these nightmares in the days before I was in the foster house. I don't remember my life before those days and these nightmares are telling me something but they would _never_ give me any information I can _really_ use. It's…Frustrating, to say the least. Not knowing who you were before a certain time is frustrating.

"Reaching out and screaming someone's name. Whoever this person is, you didn't want to be away from him or her" Keiko–san said, giving her own insight.

"I don't know. I usually dream of bright lights coming after me and someone holding me. I don't really know what to make of this new addition"

"Well whatever it is, I'm sure that you'll get through it"

"I suppose…Oh and thanks for helping me with breakfast"

Keiko–san chuckled a bit before getting up. "Well in the state that you were in, it was my pleasure to help. Now I better get out of here before your little girlfriend comes down"

I made a huge blush and looked at Keiko–san as she walked away, still chuckling. "K…Keiko–san!"

I heard her laugh one more time before I heard a door close. She must've gone outside to the garden.

I sighed and drank some more water when I heard footsteps coming from the stairs. They were slow and careful, as if the person was scared of falling. I made a big gulp. _Well, here goes everything. Forget about your night terrors and just concentrate on making things right._

I sat up and looked towards the stairs. "Good morning, Kaida" I greeted as the girl stood at the last step.

"G… Good morning, Rai–kun" she shyly greeted back.

I nodded towards the dining table. "Do you want something to eat? There's some food on the table"

She didn't move for a few seconds and just stared at her feet for a while. After what seemed like a century, she coming down the rest of the stairs and made her way towards the dining table.

_Alright, Step 1 complete. Now I just need to make her comfortable again_.

"The rice is still a little hot, so please be careful" I informed, trying to be casual. "Then again, you like hot and spicy food. Well in any case, just be careful. I don't want you to get burned"

"H…Hai…" she answered me, still a little shy. While I'll admit that _this_ Kaida is cute, I'm more used to the bossy and bitchy Kaida. At least I knew where I stand with her.

I pulled her a seat like a gentlemen. "Well here. The chairs are more than comfortable, I assure you"

Kaida nodded, her blush getting a bit deeper, and sat on the chair. I pushed her near the table; her plate already made, and then sat down in a chair next to her.

The two of us made a small prayer before eating our meal. We stayed quiet, letting the sound of the outside and our chopsticks talk for us. This _has_ to be _the tensest_ breakfast Kaida–hime and I ever had. What am I suppose to say? How should I do this? Should I just be straightforward or beat around the bush? I silently took a deep breath. Well either way, we're gonna have to talk about it so I might as well me a man and start…

"Rai–Rai" "Kaida–hime"

We both looked at each other a bit shocked that we said each others name at the same time.

"Sorry Rai–kun" Kaida quickly apologized. "Please, you go first"

"Ah, no it's fine" I assured just as quickly. "You go"

"No, you go"

"Ladies first"

"Red heads first"

We simply stared at each other, both wanting the other to talk. After a 3 minute staring contest, Kaida finally took a deep breath. I tensed up. Please Kami; don't have her be mad at me.

"Umm…Well…We…We both know what…What we did last night, Right?"

"A…Ah…Did…Did you…Dislike it…?"

"N…Not…Not really…It's just…I…I just…Gave myself up to you…So easily…"

Ah, so that's what's wrong. Even when she's so nervous, she still has her pride. It's…Kind of cute, in a way.

"I mean…I'm not a slut or anything, so doing this is pretty weird to me!" she yelled out, becoming so nervous that she's not watching the volume of her voice. "And not only that…My first time was with you. Not that I don't think it's a bad thing! Rai–kun was…He was very…Good…And…And he made me feel good…It's just…I…I just feel like…Like some two dollar slut now…"

I continued staring at her, wanting her to tell me if she was done. She looked at me, catching my gaze only for a second, and then looked away. She froze that way for a while before nodding, singling that it's my turn to speak.

"Alright…Well first of all, I don't think you're a slut. After all, I have your first time. Well, I don't have your virginity but I was your first sexual experience and the first guy to ever see you naked. I believe that…That sluts are gross but pitiable women. Kaida…Kaida–hime is neither gross nor pitiable, so she's not a slut. Besides, our hormones were a little…Crazy last night"

"A…Ah…" Kaida answered, still too nervous to look at me. I took another deep breath. Here goes everything.

"However, if you _still_ feel like a slut or if this was nothing but a one–night stand or if this was nothing but a hormone driven night, allow me…Allow me to prove you wrong! Please let me prove that I really do love you!" I yelled out the last parts a little unknowingly, my eyes closed and my body shaking. Alright, I said it. I said it and I can't do anything to take it back. It's Kaida's turn to respond now. Just please, don't have her chop my body into caramel–shaped pieces and throw me over the ocean where fish will chew me up. Fish creep me out a little…

"Rai–kun…Please…Please say that again…"

I looked up at Kaida; her face was a mixture was happiness and surprise. That face made my confidence spike just a little and I was able to look her in the eyes. "I...I truly, truly love you, Fudo Kaida"

It happened real fast. The first second, I was confessing my love to the girl I've always loved and the next I was on the ground with the object of my affections hugging me.

"I love you too Rai!" She declared. "I love you a whole bunch!"

I quickly held her tight, happy that my feelings were returned with certainty. But before I could enjoy this dream, I was met with Kaida's pissed off face. Ah, great. What did I do?

"But you know, I'm not happy with just getting together after having sex"

"So what do you want?"

"A date! I want you to take me on a date!"

"A date? You like that sort of thing?" I asked. I mean, Kaida was always such a tomboy. However, one glare from the princess answered my question for me. Well, I guess today's date day.

* * *

**P.O.V–3rd Person  
**

"_What!?_" Aki yelled out in shock. Thankfully, Yusei already left for work.

Kaida sighed and crossed her arms. Even though she looked pissed, that blush on her face said a different story. "I said, Rai and I are going on a date so I need you to help me pick my outfit..."

Aki quickly started to tear up. "My baby's growing up! I've only been home for about week or so and she's _already_ going on dates!"

"Jeez Mama, calm down. It's no big deal..."

"It's a _very_ big deal!" the red-haired woman quickly interrupted. "The first date is _everything!"_

Kaida stepped back, clearly surprised by her mother's outburst. "You know, maybe this was a bad idea. I'll just do this myself..."

"No way! You'll just wear some basketball shorts and a dirty old T-shirt!" Aki argued.

"How'd you know?"

"Just come with me" Aki ordered as she dragged Kaida by the arm and to her room. After about 3 minutes, you can hear Kaida and Aki arguing loudly. This was gonna take a while.

* * *

Rai was at one of the outside tables at a coffee shop, sipping on some lemonade. He was wearing a red short-sleeve shirt with a sleeveless black vest over it, black arm warmers, black pants and long black boots. The only embarrassing thing about this outfit was the rabbit ears on his vest's hoodie but Rai can get over that quickly. His red hair was messy but he knows for a fact that Kaida likes it that way.

Kaida...Jeez, what was he thinking when he agreed to take Kaida on a date. He doesn't know what to do on dates. This is going to be a disaster.

"Hey, give it back! Come on, bro!" a young sounding voice broke through Rai's thoughts. Rai turned around to see a little boy trying to reach for something his older brother had. Rai looked closed and noticed that it was a card.

"No way! You'll ruin it!" the older brother argued.

"No I won't! Come on, just a few minutes!" the little brother pleaded as he continued to reach.

The older brother sighed and gave the boy the card. "Fine, here. But you better not ruin it! This card is rare you know!"

The little boy grinned as his older brother allowed him to see the card. Something about this scene made Rai's head hurt suddenly. He held onto his head and ground his teeth, trying to take the pain.

_Let me see it, '...'! I won't do anything to it__!_ a voice pleaded inside Rai's head.

_Fine but don't ruin it or anything. This is my best and most favorite card._ another voice answered. It was...A soft voice. Well, soft but you could tell that this voice was serious.

_I know! Thanks '...'! I'll take good care of it!_

"Damnit, just who is that?" Rai asked himself. "Who is that and why can't I hear his or her name? Damnit" Rai kept cursing as he tightly held on his head. The headaches didn't hurt as much anymore so their was no need for Rai to hold on his head as tightly as he was holding it.

It's frustration. Everyone else knows what their life was like before a certain time. Why was he the only one who wasn't? Why? Why only him? It's not fair...

_This card_ Rai thought to himself. _What is it? I…I can't see the picture…_ That's when he had a thought. He slowly reached towards his pocket, anxious.

_Could it be this card?_ He thought as he inched closer to his pocket. _This card that I have no memory of buying. This card that was just always with me. Is it…This card…?_

"Yo, Rai!" a voice called out, taking Rai out of his thoughts. The red head turned around in his seat to see a certain orange–haired man walking to him with a Security helmet in hand.

"Ah, Crow–oji–san" Rai said as a greeting as his not–by–blood uncle got to his table.

Crow chuckled a bit, showing off his big grin. "Fancy meeting you here Rai. Whatcha doing here?"

"Just waiting for someone" Rai answered vaguely. After all, if Crow figures out that he's waiting for Kaida so they could go on a date, _everyone_ in the city will know about it in a matter of seconds. "What about you?"

Crow helped himself to the chair across from Rai and stretched. "My shift ended early today. I was going home when I saw you sitting here"

"An early shift?" Rai repeated. In his head, he's hoping that they could just talk about this and only this. "I guess you're keeping the city _so_ safe, they don't need you anymore"

"Ah, don't say that" Crow said in the same whining voice as Karasu's. "I'll be out of the job if that happens"

"So you want the city to be peaceful but you also want to keep your job so you want the city to have criminals" Rai concluded, using his quick conclusion skills that he was rather known for. "That doesn't make any sense, oji–san"

Crow froze a bit but then started scratching his head. "Ah, you're right…Hey wait!" Crow suddenly pointed an accusing finger at Rai who jumped at the action. "You're trying to distract me!"

Rai gulped. Crap how'd Crow guess so fast. "D…Distract you? F…From what?"

Crow started grinning. "That stutter of yours proves it! Now, who are you waiting for? Is it a girl? You sly dog, I never knew you had it in ya. You were always seemed so uninterested"

Rai blushed at Crow's teasing, remembering the actions that happened last night between him and Kaida. What should he do now?

"Alright kid, spill it!" Crow ordered excitedly. "Who's the lucky girl?"

Rai sighed. He knows that once Crow is curious, he's not gonna leave until he's satisfied. He knows because Karasu can be like that too.

"Alright, I'll tell you…It's…It's…"

"Come on dude! Spit it out!"

"K…K…Kaida…" Rai whispered, a bit embarrassed.

Crow looked at Rai for a bit, rewinding his answer to make sure he got it right. After what seemed like hours, Crow couldn't hold back and started laughing. Rai looked at his uncle Crow, a bit sour that he's being laughed at.

"What is it? What's so funny?"

Crow wiped a tear away. "It's just…It's just…It took _forever_ for you guys to date! It's funny!" He continued laughing, holding his sides and hitting his fist on the table.

"F…Forever…?" Rai asked himself in shock. How…How could Crow say that? Did...Did Rai really make it so obvious that he likes Kaida? How embarrassing!

"Alright, alright. I'm cool" Crow announced after about five minutes of laughing. He wiped some tears and made a content sigh. "Ah, that was a good laugh. So where you taking her, stud?"

"Stud?" Rai asked himself before shaking his head. "Ah, well…I don't really have a plan…Maybe the D–Wheel Shop? She loves that place"

Crow looked strangely at the red head. Was Rai serious? He's really going to take Kaida to the D–Wheel Shop? Is this a date or a play date?

"You're kidding right?" Crow asked. "You're not seriously going to take her to the D–Wheel Shop right? What kind of date are you trying to have?"

"I…Is that…Was that a bad choice…?" Rai asked.

Crow sighed and scratched the back of his head. It seems that Rai is more inexperience then he thought when it comes to girls. _Well it seems Uncle Crow has to pass on some wisdom_.

"Listen Rai. You can't take Kaida to the D–Wheel Shop as a date. That's not good" the orange-haired adult stated calmly.

"I…I can't?" Rai asked while blushing a little. He was a bit embarrassed. "T…Then…Then maybe the Card Shop. Kaida likes that place too"

Crow shook his head. "No good, no good"

"Then where should I take her?" Rai asked, getting a bit irritated at being wrong. "The sport's store? The gym?"

Crow sighed. "Ah, no good. Well I guess it's not your fault. Kai–tan's such a little tomboy, it's not that surprising that you would think that's where you should take her. Not only that, you're inexperience with girls is damn near laughable"

"C…Crow–oji–san!" Rai exclaimed with a big blush on his face. Crow chuckled and grinned at Rai.

"Ah, don't give me that face. Now what you have to do is take her to a place where you two can be alone and spend time together. Those places are the best if you want to have a successful first date"

Rai was about to protest but let Crow's words sink in. Was he giving him advice? He knew that dads would do that for their sons so it's a bit weird for his 'uncle' to do it. But then again, Rai doesn't know his dad so I guess he shouldn't complain.

"You need to take her to a place where she knows she's special. Romance her and whisper sweet nothings in her ear. That's for all girls, Kaida included"

"B…But Kaida…She's a…"

"Tomboy? Yea I know, it's hard to believe that she might like stuff like that. Does it surprise you that the tough as nails Kaida might like romance? Because I can tell you that she does. I can say it with certainty"

"How can…How can you tell?"

Crow chuckled softly as he stood up, stretching his body and grabbing his helmet. "It's because she's a girl, Rai. No matter how bad or tough or boyish a girl is, there's always a side of her that wants romance on some level. Trust me Rai, you're gonna see a side of Kai–tan that you've probably never seen or thought you would never see again"

_A side of Kaida that…I've never seen or…Thought I would never see again…_ Rai thought.

"Well anyways, I have to get on home. Stephanie's expecting me home" Crow said as he walked back to his D–Wheel.

"Umm…Thanks, oji–san!" Rai quickly thanked. Crow, being the super and extremely cool dude that he is, simply waved his hand without looking back and rode off on his motorcycle.

Rai took a deep breath. He can do this. He is going to show Kaida the best time ever. He is going to forget his night terrors and just concentrate on making this a perfect day for the both of them. He is…

"Rai-Rai" a quiet female voice called him. Rai turned around and made a big blush.

Faint…He is going…To faint…

* * *

**BRS**–Sorry everyone! But you're gonna have to wait for that surprise!

**Carl–**It's not fair. You fooled me!

**BRS**–I am _so_ not sorry. Anyways, you guys are gonna have to wait until part two of Rai and Kaida's date. So this story is…

**BRS & ****Carl–**To be continued…


End file.
